Protector
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Little sparkling Starscream is kidnapped by slavers but rescued by Ironhide. Unable to remember where he comes from, the little Seeker must rely on his new guardian and protector who is determined to help him recovery from his ordeal. How does the gruff red Mech get on with a vulnerable sparkling needing so much love and care? Read on to find otu.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

 _A fun little piece with some serious themes._

 _Enjoy and please review._

The little Seeker huddled into the little alcove as a hardened looking Mech glared up at him. Once again, he wished that there was not currently a chain around his ankle, preventing him from flying off. But at least there were no clamps on his wings, he'd already had a taste of those and they had been terrible. Right now, he was on a little ledge some metres above the ground, he felt less claustrophobic up here and thus, less panicky which was basically the reason why his captors were allowing it.

"So this is the new one?" the new Mech stated flatly, examining the young and rather dirty Seeker. "His panels better be intact."

"They are," the other Mech called HardShoulder said defensively, he was in charge of this batch of slaves. "I ain't messed with them."

"You better not," the other warned. "You might not be that stupid but I've had bots that thought it was alright to _'sample'_ the merchandise. Except those slaggers don't seem to appreciate that for every sample, I lose a _LOT_ of credits. Clients want clean, untouched products, I don't want a reputation for tainted goods."

"I ain't gonna do anything like that," HardShoulder declared hotly. "I got better sense than that, I want to get paid."

"Good, cause it would come out of your pay," the other stating coldly. "Well, is he trained?"

"No, completely untrained boss," HardShoulder informed. "No modifications, add ons or code manipulation. Just a normal, pure Seeker, with just the standard blocker."

The boss nodded, looking slightly less confrontational.

"I'm glad to hear it, a clean slate is always the best. Means we can give the customers exactly what they want. Now, since this is a Seeker, we don't want flight fever set in so make sure he's able to hover for a good part of the day. Give him instant discipline if he acts out or tries to escape but be proportional. If you go overboard, then he might become too damaged."

"You got it," HardShoulder assured him. "He's had the wing clamps once already, just to let him know what'll happen."

His boss nodded approvingly, maybe this Mech did know what he was doing. Meanwhile, the young Seeker shook at each word, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. He wanted to scream at them, to rage but he felt frightened. While he was glad that none of the bots here were going to rape him, it was clear what he was going to be sold for. If only he could escape but he couldn't break the chain on him. And he feared being put back into a cage, he couldn't stand cages.

All he could do was huddle on his ledge and dearly hope that something saved him.

….

Meanwhile, in the centre of the enforcer compound Ironhide, a war scared weapon specialist of the Autobots was in a meeting with the chief of the enforcers Prowl and his second in command and deputy Jazz as they made up plans for their raid.

"From our source, the main camp is here," Prowl said as he pointed to a holo map of the area they were heading.

"That is where all the new slaves and slavers stay. The buildings here and here," He pointed to two builds near the location.

"Are the places they set up shop and sell. They are planning to open up tonight to sell more slaves again," He added and looked up at Ironhide and Jazz.

Ironhide growled, cracking his knuckles but not commenting. He hated slavers so much, profiteering in sentient beings suffering and enabling abusers to fund their sick fantasies. What was worse, they tended to target young bots and that really made his life force boil.

"So we're going to gate crash?" questioned Jazz. "Might be nice to catch some of the buyers, otherwise they'll just go to someone else."

"That is a good point," Prowl said with a nod as he brought up the information they knew about this camp. "I was thinking that if we did catch any buyers, they might already have slaves we can set free."

"And see if they'll give up any of their sick buddies," Ironhide added grimly.

"Dig up enough dirt and they'll all sing," Prowl added with a sneer.

In fact he already had a list of potential buyers that be knew bought slaves and was hoping they will be showing up tonight so he could bag them along with their suppliers.

"I have the hospital on standby for patients," he continued. "From what we've learned, these slavers prefer their slaves in good condition, to get a higher price but there's always the chance there will be those who are badly hurt. Especially any we take that have been in slavery for a while, in this camp or at a buyer's home."

"As long those we release get priority," Ironhide said darkly, he was personally hoping that some of these slavers or buyers would give him a good excuse to crack their heads together and get in a few good punches. All within the law naturally, he had no intention of giving them any way to get out of the charges.

"Ratch and his medics are waiting for us with everything we'll need," Jazz spoke up and Prowl nodded in approval.

He then looked at Ironhide.

"Ready to do this?" He questioned the war hard mech.

"You got it," Ironhide growled and with that, the meeting was over. It was time to move out.

...

Starscream whimpered as he tugged vainly on the chains forcing his arms above him. He was hanging limply from the ceiling, suspended so that buyers could get a good look at him. The auction had started not long ago and bots had already been ogling the roughly cleaned, trussed up flier. Several of them had already touched his panels and each time they did so, a sick feeling shot up him. His tanks rumbled, he hadn't been fed recently so that he couldn't purge all over a potential owner.

They all leered at him, making lewd comments and discussing what exactly they'd do to him. His price seemed to keep climbing which made the slavers very happy as they kept reading out his specs.

No one seemed to care how scared and distressed he was as he started to let the tears fall and streak his face. His body shook and hitched with each hiccup and sniffle as he begun to pray for some form of freedom from this living nightmare.

"Please," he mumbled but if his tears had had no effect on them, then his pleas certainly didn't.

"Good body," yet another one complimented, touching his front panel. "I know what I'd..."

There was a sudden explosion of sound at the front and Starscream looked up to see bots pouring through the door, all of them brandishing weapons. And then the words they were shouting hit him and lifted up his spirits in hope.

"Enforcers, everybody freeze."

"Slag," someone said close to him. "Run for it."

He started to smile, maybe he could get out of this. But then someone who wasn't an Enforcer was releasing him and trying to run off with him and with a stab of fear, he realised he might still be lost.

With that horrifying thought planted in his mind, Starscream could not resist the urge to start screaming, wailing, and kicking his legs. But the bot that had him cuffed him across the helm harshly. Stunning and dazing the winglet.

"Shut your mouth you price of slag," The mech snarled viciously as his helpless prisoner.

The mech worked on trying to slip away within the chaos but his attempt to escape didn't go unnoticed by the sharp optic of one mech.

Ironhide's bright blue optics blazed as he spotted one slagger trying to sneak off, a young flier on his shoulder. Shoving a slaver he'd just arrested at one of the others, he set off after the fleeing Mech. There was no way that fragger was going to get away, especially not with a bot he'd either abuse or try to sell at a later date. Completely ignoring all the chaos around him, he charged forward, dodging fallen bots and hanging chains, his blaster at the ready.

He quickly gained on the fleeing Mech but could see he would soon be at an exit, so he raised his blaster and fired a warning shot.

His target yelped in shock and turned slightly to see the enforcer bearing down on him.

"Surrender," Ironhide ordered as the Mech clutched his victim closer.

The mech snarled and glared.

"Not a chance." And turned to keep going but before he could get any further Ironhide fired again but this time caught the fleeing mech in the leg.

"Argh!" he screamed in pain and stumbled, dropping his hostage and crashing to the ground, clutching at his wounded leg.

"Ah warned yah," Ironhide said with contempt, pouncing on the wailing Mech and cuffing him up. The wound wasn't fatal and while it was leaking life force, it wasn't as bad as it looked. The red Mech prided himself on being able to bring down fleeing criminals without doing too much damage.

Turning back to the flier, his hard gaze softened and he said gently. "Don't worry, yer safe now."

A moment later, he was almost sent sprawling to the floor as the Seeker jumped at him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Starscream sobbed and wailed in relief. He was so emotional he couldn't form words to shout to the mech who just saved him.

"Hey, it's okay," Ironhide said, once he'd recovered his surprise and realised that this flier definitely wasn't attacking him. "Ah told yah, yer safe."

The young seeker just shook and wept, clinging to him desperately as though someone else might try to carry him off.

Sighing, Ironhide reached up and awkwardly started to pay the young seeker's back, being careful with his wings so he didn't accidents hurt him.

"Shh, ya're okay. Come on now," He whispered gruffly.

The Seeker's response was to wrap his legs around Ironhide's middle, startling the older Mech. He was starting to get worried that some serious harm had been done to this youngster. Seeing that he couldn't do anything more to help the others physically, he sighed and started looking around, making sure they weren't missing anything. Spotting someone else trying to sneak off, he commed Prowl and told him about it and soon, the would-be buyer was arrested.

Meanwhile, Starscream continued to cling to his saviour, with no desire to release him.

Ironhide sighed again as he looked down at the small seeker and reached to try and pull him off.

"Ok little guy, ya need to let go so I can stand up and take that scum that was trying to take yah to the brig," Ironhide said as softly as he could or at least tried.

Starscream shook his head, he couldn't bear to let go.

"Yer okay," Ironhide tried to assure him, he'd never been in this position before. "Ah told yah, no one will hurt yah. But I need tah make sure he's locked up tight."

The young Seeker just tightened his grip, he had no intention of moving.

Ironhide sighed hard in frustration and then called Jazz over his com to come find him and give him some assistants.

"I'll be right there," Jazz replied.

"Thanks," Ironhide said gratefully before turning his attention to his young charge.

"Kid, are yah hurt?" he questioned. "If yer in pain, let me know."

The seeker made a whimpering sound and seemed to curl up. Ironhide wasn't sure if this was a yes or a no so he said.

"Ah know yer scared but ah'll look after yer."

As reluctant as the little guy seemed, he slowly and very hesitantly pulled his head up and lifted his optics to look at Ironhide. The old mech smirked at this.

"Hello little one," He whispered gruffly.

The only response he got back was a loud and wet sniffle and wobbly whimper from the tiny terrified seeker before he pulled his head back down and tucked it back into the space where he had it before.

Ironhide sighed, at least the youngster had actually looked at him. But it was becoming very clear he wasn't going to let go any time soon. Meanwhile, the bot he had cuffed was still moaning about his shot leg, causing Ironhide to growl.

"Shut yer trap!"

"I'm bleeding out," the other complained, his voice making the young Seeker tremble and dig in deeper against him.

"Rubbish," scoffed Ironhide, he knew perfectly well the Mech was fine.

"This is enforcer brutality!" The wounded mech wailed and started thrashing around.

Ironhide snarled and glared at him before levelling his gun at him again.

"Yah better shut your good for nothing trap before ah shut it for you. And believe me, if ah do it you'll never being opening it ever again," The war mech roared.

The Mech's optics almost popped out of his head at the sight of the gun, he looked like he couldn't believe what he was saying. Ironhide glared at the Mech, he was moaning about his treatment and yet he had no problem enslaving an innocent young bot. The irony was overwhelming.

"Y-you can't," the Mech stammered and Ironhide grinned grimly.

"Ah not only can, ah really want tah," was the cold reply.

"But I'll let you decide which way yer jaw will go. Closed, broken to the left, the right, or just completely gone?" Ironhide added, charging up his gun and watching as the mech's face turned to horrifying and terror as the charge from his weapon glowed across his face plates.

"I...I," the Mech said in a choked voice, static filling his voice causing it to break up.

"Well?" Ironhide said, enjoying the fear he was seeing. "Better decide quick...mah finger's tiring..."

The Mech's mouth snapped shut and he seemed to almost lock it in place. Leaving the weapon there for just a little more, Ironhide smiled triumphantly before letting it power down.

"Good choice," he acknowledged, feeling his Seeker shift against him.

Ironhide looked down at the tiny winglet and felt him curl, if it was possible closer to him and whimpered fearfully to what was happening around him. Instantly the strict mech felt guilt rip at his spark when he realised he was scaring the traumatized little guy.

"It's okay," he said soothingly. He rubbed the place between the wings carefully, wondering where Jazz was...

"So what's happening there?" came the smooth voice of his friend and he looked up in relief.

"Jazz," he said. "Ah caught that scumbag trying to make off with this young Seeker."

The other enforcer glanced over at his prisoner, seeing that he had a leg wound and had his mouth clamped shut. He could guess that this slaver or buyer had tried to mess Ironhide around which had not been tolerated. He didn't particularly care but he noticed how much this young Seeker was clinging to his friend.

Jazz's optics widened behind his visor at the sight of how young, tiny, terrified, and fragile the seeker was.

"Oh primus," He breathed and walked over to kneel down beside Ironhide to see the little guy better.

"Hey little fellow, everything okay?" he asked gently but the Seeker just trembled and shied away from him.

 _:Hasn't let go of meh since ah rescued him:_ Ironhide explained over the comm. _:And ah think ah freaked him out a bit when ah was dealing with that slagger over there:_

Jazz nodded in understanding and smiled gently at the sparkling.

"Hey, come on little buddy. I ain't going to hurt ya. I'm one of the good guys that works with the mech you're clinging to," Jazz said gently and tried to encourage and reassure the sparkling to come out of hiding.

But the youngest refused to budge, he just hid his face from the rest of them.

"See why ah asked yah over," Ironhide said wryly.

"Yep, I think so," agreed Jazz thoughtfully. "Probably be better off taking him somewhere else so he can relax and feel safe. Need a hand getting up?"

"Ah'll manage," Ironhide said. "Ah just need someone tah take out the trash."

Jazz glared over at the mech and snorted.

"Looks like I'll have to get sterilised after handling him," Jazz remarked.

The mech became frantic again.

"What!? I don't have any virus or bug you slagging copper!" He snarled.

"No but there's clearly something wrong with yah," Jazz said in contempt. "If you think enslaving other bots is okay, I don't want to catch whatever you've got."

This caused the other to seethe in rage and seemingly forgetting all about Ironhide, he snapped.

"We provide a valuable service, we take bots off the streets and give them a home along with employment. The strong dominate the weak!"

Jazz growled in rage and disgust to this mechs beliefs and was about to shout at him what he believes and thinks about scum like him before suddenly a shot rang out.

Jazz didn't have time to flinch when the charged shot zipped just inches from his helm and hit the criminal square in between his legs. His pelvic plating melting and pooling on the floor under his aft from the intense heat of the blast.

His scream of agony echoed through the room, causing just about everyone to turn and stare. Jazz blinked in disbelief before stating dryly.

"Ratchet is gonna chew you out, you know,"

"Let him," growled Ironhide, his gun smoking.

Folding his prized weapon away since it was now no longer needed, still glaring in hate and disgust of the vile mech in their custody.

"Just one less slag bag to worry about getting his frags from unwilling and enslaved bots," He added.

"Hmm," Jazz mused. It wasn't that he didn't agree but nonetheless, there was a certain protocol to follow. And like he said, their medic wasn't going to enjoy treating an injury that didn't have to happen. Still, it was done so they just had to get on with it.

"Here, let's get you up," he said, offering a hand so Ironhide could finally get off the floor.

"Thanks," Ironhide said gratefully, spying one of the medics hurrying over. "I'm gonna take the kid away from here, let him calm down."

Jazz nodded.

"Good idea but have one of the medics see to him as well," He suggested.

"Don't worry, ah will," Ironhide said, walking off with his charge, ignoring the weeping behind him. Served the slagger right, teach him to kidnap young bots.

"Okay kid?" He asked the young seeker but received no response. He sighed, he hoped he could at least learn his name.

"Hey, we're going outside to get some fresh air. Doesn't that sound nice?" Ironhide added, hoping but to raise the little guy's spirits that they were leaving that building he was found in.

"Ah know Seeker like nice open spaces," he continued when the Seeker didn't immediately say anything. "Yah actually get a great view of the stars from there, can't believe that."

Again, the Seeker didn't respond but he did shift slightly so that he could see better rather than hiding his face against Ironhide's armour. It was progress the older Mech mused but he was still hoping the young Seeker would talk soon.

Very slowly the little seeker angled his head so he could look up and see the sky. His optics locking onto the twinkling and flickering stars like they were welcoming him.

As he stared, Ironhide could feel the tension in the seeker's body relax but not completely.

"Beautiful, ain't they?" Ironhide murmured softly.

The young seeker nodded agreement, staring upwards. It had probably been a while since this kid had seen the open sky like this. The older mech stroked his back, wondering when he could put the other down.

Ironhide soon became a bit antsy from just standing there and started to slowly pace around, keep his steps smooth and not bouncy so he didn't upset the sparkling, gently hugging him closer and patting his back now and then.

While he paced he could feel the seeker relaxing even more and soon if not for where they were and circumstances he would have believed he was just a sire trying to help his sparkling go back to recharge by using the night soothing air and sky.

"How's that now, better?"

The Seeker nodded, he did feel better.

"So what's yer name? Ah'm Ironhide," the old Mech introduced.

The Seeker looked up at him, opened his mouth and...

"IRONHIDE!"

With a terrified squeak, the little guy buried his face back into Ironhide's chest plates once again and started trembling in fear of the voice that just shouted.

Ironhide growing in frustration. Scrap he was so close to having a name for the little guy.

"Ratchet, why'd yah have tah do that?" he demanded grumpily. "Look yah scared the little guy."

"My apologies," growled the medic as he marched over, looking furious. "Why am I treating something with melted pelvic plating and extreme damage to their interface casing? Got any ideas about that?"

Ironhide snorted and looked back down at the sparkling.

"Spike sucker was trying to get away with this little guy and claimed that all the weak have to serve the stronger and wealthier. Ratchet you can tell what that slagger was planning for this sparkling and I refused to let him get away with it," Ironhide growled, reaching up to pet the tiny helm pressed against his frame.

Ratchet sighed heavily.

"Hide, you know perfectly well that I agree but those were only words. Actually, the more he would have spouted off, the better for the prosecution. You know his defence will claim 'enforcer brutality' at trial?"

"Ah know," Ironhide grimaced, slaggers always used that excuse. "But he was scaring the kid and needed tah be taught a lesson."

"I know but now we've got to fix him up," Ratchet said in half exasperation.

Ironhide raised an optic brow.

"You planning on replacing everything?" He questioned.

Ratchets snorted in disgust.

"Only what is needed to. I think he'll function perfectly without his interface equipment," Ratchet replied grimly.

Ironhide grinned evilly, the slagger would need to get it replaced himself...once he got out of jail.

"Well, least he can't hurt anyone like that where he's going," Ironhide mused. "Maybe he will learn something."

"We'll see," Ratchet said with a grim smile before turning his attention to the Seeker. "Have you noticed any injuries on this little one?"

Frowning, Ironhide shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, I haven't really had the chance to look since he won't let go of me. Poor fellas terrified and really traumatised," He informed.

"Not surprising, they pretty much all are," the Medic said heavily. "I'm just glad we arrived when we did, there's a better chance some of them escaped the worst abuse."

Ironhide nodded, he knew some of the kidnapped bots would have been kept 'pure' so they could fetch a higher price.

"Ah took him out here so he'd feel safer," he explained. "Ah was just about tah get his name when y'all came along."

Ratchet frowned in apology, knowing it was his fault for the seekers silence again. Slowly he reached up and strokes the sparkling's helm.

"Hello little one, my names Ratchet. I'm a medic, will you allow me to check you, are you hurting anywhere?" Ratchet softly asked the shaking sparkling.

The seeker shied away a little from him causing Ironhide to stroke his back.

"It's okay, Ratch's a good friend of mine," he said reassuringly. "He's just a little mad because he'd rather fix up good bots like you than bad ones like the slagger back there. Ah always let him handle mah repairs, he's the best there is."

The Seeker looked at him as though searching for any hint of deception but seeing now, relaxing into Ratchet's gentle touches.

"You don't have to talk, just nod or shake your head," Ratchet offered. "Now, are you hurt anywhere?"

Starscream whimpered softly and looked up at Ironhide who smiled back and nodded.

"It's ok, you can tell him," His whispered reassuringly.

Starscream hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Okay, does is it a pain inside of you or have you hurt something on the outside...like your wrist?" Ratchet questioned. "Just nod once for the first and twice for the second."

Ironhide was glad Ratchet was here, he knew how to deal with a sparkling like his charge.

Starscream glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide before he nodded twice. Smiling gently, Ratcjet reached out but silently asked him if he could see.

Again Starscream hesitated but timidly pulled one hand out of hiding and held it out for the medic.

The wrist was damaged from holding almost all of his weight by a chain, it was bleeding from several cut and torn wires. The delicate armour plating on his hand and lower arm was also dented and looked quite painful. Ratchet took it gently, examining it closely, he knew what had caused this. The young one would need to get these tears sealed up and probably a cast on his wrist to allow it to heal properly.

"You're quite brave," Ratchet suddenly said. "This looks quite painful and it's a joint we use a lot."

Starscream only whimpered in pain as the mech gently moved his wrist to check it over more before he pulled out some of his medical tools from his subspace. But before he started to work he held up each piece and explained what it does so is not to frighten the sparkling.

"I'm going to use this to take out any debris that maybe stuck in between your wrist plates."

Starscream nodded, watching closely as the medic used some tweezers to carefully pull out the various pieces that had become embedded there. He whimpered slightly, several were buried rather deeply and stung quite badly when pulled out, even though it did feel better to have them gone.

"Yer doing well," Ironhide said encouragingly. "Ah'm proud of yah."

This made the sparkling smile ever so slightly which made Ironhide smile in return.

"Now then, since you know now yer really safe and being taken care of, think you can finally tell us your name?" Ironhide added hopefully.

They couldn't keep calling him little one or sparkling all the time.

The young Seeker hesitated as Ratchet carefully wiped away the life force bleeding from his cuts. And then he mumbled.

"Starscream."

"Starscream...good tah meet yah," Ironhide said with a smile.

Starscream smiled back shyly before hissing when Ratchet accidently poked a really tender spot.

"Sorry little Star," Ratchet apologized and rubbed his thumb over the spot to help sooth away the sting.

"S'kay," Starscream murmured, leaning his head against Ironhide but not hiding his face.

"When I'm all done, you'll need some fuel," Ratchet said briskly. "Then you can get a good sleep."

Starscream smiled at that idea and couldn't wait to do them. The scary mechs before were so mean, never giving him any fuel or let him recharge peacefully, always waking him up roughly and taunting him cruelly with their cubes of fuel that he couldn't reach.

He felt safe with these two, especially Ironhide. The red Mech's reactions had been incredible and while he'd been rather scared at the violence, it was at least good to know his saviour would defend him from anything. The Mech who had tried to carry him off had said such horrible things and what's more, he'd meant every word. He shivered at the thought, he never wanted to be in that situation again. He wanted to stay with these Mechs who'd protect him.

Starscream watched Ratchet as he reached into his subspace again and pulled out a syringe and tiny veil before filling the syringe with that was in the veil.

"Okay now Starscream, this is something to help with the pain in your wrists so they don't hurt as much," Ratchet explained and showed the seeker the needle.

Starscream shied back a little, he didn't like needles but Ratchet was treating him so nicely and his wrists already felt better. So he decided to trust the medic and held out one of his wrists.

"Good bot," Ratchet said soothingly. "It'll sting a little but you'll feel much better after."

"And if yer really good, he'll give you an Energon goodie," Ironhide said slyly, knowing Ratchet generally carried a few of those.

Instantly Starscream perked up at the thought of getting an energon treat which made both mechs laugh at his excitement. Carefully, Ratchet stuck the needle into one Starscream's exposed lines.

The seeker winced and hissed from the painful pinch but soon relaxed and sighed in relief as the painkiller took effect right away.

"There we go, it's not so bad," Ratchet said with a small smile.

Taking the needle out and carefully storing it away in his sub space where he put all medical waste. He then took out a blue Energon treat and presented it to Starscream who eagerly took it.

"Careful," Ratchet warned. "Don't put too much strain on your wrists."

"Yes sir," Starscream whispered shyly before putting the sweet treat in his mouth to suckle and savour.

Ironhide ad Ratchet smiled at the seekers manners.

"You're a good kid," Ratchet said and Ironhide nodded. "Yah certainly are."

Starscream's wings fluttered in enjoyment, he loved the praise. He was feeling so much better.

"We'd better get going," Ratchet told Ironhide. "No point in staying in this place any longer than we need to."

"Right, the enforcers already have all the trash loaded?" Ironhide questioned.

"I believe Prowl was very clear about how quick he wanted the clean up to be done so yes I believe so," The Medic answered and looked towards the building in question.

"What about the others?" Ironhide asked, meaning the enslaved bots.

"My people are treating them," Ratchet assured him. "Thankfully, none of them are in a critical condition but they'll all need treatment."

Ironhide nodded grimly. "Ah know y'all do a good job with them."

"Thanks," Ratchet said wryly. "So...you're looking after Starscream?"

Ironhide looked down at Starscream and shrugged.

"If the little tyke wants me all though he hasn't let go of me ever since I took him," He replied and gently hiked Starscream up in his arms to help make him more comfortable.

Starscream just cuddled against him, he had no intention of leaving his protector. Seeing this, Ratchet smiled but didn't comment, he simply made a small gesture for them to follow him. They walked over to where other bots were being treated, Ratchet didn't want Starscream seeing any of those who had captured and abused him.

"Ironhide," a voice called and they turned to see Prowl approaching.

"What is it Prowl?" Ironhide questioned as the chief of the enforcers walked over.

"We are almost done here. We need to head back to headquarters," Prowl ordered.

"Alright," Ironhide said with a nod. "I'll file my report later, yah can probably see ah've got a kid to take care of."

"Jazz informed me about that," Prowl said, looking at the sparkling in Ironhide's arms. "He said he won't release you?"

Ironhide grunted and nodded.

"Yeah, little tyke seemed to attach to me. But I never really tried to force him off. Seems only right to let him have his comfort and feeling of protection from the ordeal he was in," He answered.

"As long as he's not needing serious treatment, that is acceptable," Prowl said, this little one was only peeking out at him. Understandable, most of the ones they'd rescued were in a bad way emotionally. "I will still require your report of the raid at some point."

"Ah know, ah'll get onto it later," Ironhide promised. Reports weren't his favourite part of enforcing but he understood how important they were. You needed to get all the facts down, clearly and concisely. Prowl run a smooth ship and he would allow no one to say that those under his command did not do their job. In the past, too many enforcers had been too sloppy, allowing lawyers to come in and argue negligence.

"I'll be expecting it Ironhide," Prowl added before he looked at Starscream who was still timidly peeking out at him.

He smirked at the little one and leaned down some.

"Hello there, my name is Prowl. I'm chief of the enforcers," Prowl greeted and introduced himself to the shy little seeker.

"What is your name?"

"Starscream?" the young Seeker said, he was feeling much better now that Ratchet had given him some treatment and didn't feel afraid of giving out his name.

"Starscream, my, that's a very strong name. Tell me Starscream, can you remember where you are from?" Prowl asked slowly and gently.

The young Seeker perked up at the compliment, he was very proud of his name.

"They...they took me from my learning centre," he managed to say. "I...I..."

He broke off, shuddering as though he'd remembered something horrible.

"It's alright, don't try to speak," Ratchet said soothingly before looking at Prowl. "He might have been given blockers to prevent him remembering where he comes from. Handy, in case slaves escape, they can't go back home."

Prowl frowned and growled deeply in his chest.

"A very illegal program," He added.

"Slaggers," Ironhide snarled in rage, accidently upsetting Starscream who thought he was angry at him.

"Ironhide," Ratchet said sternly.

"Oops, sorry Starscream," Ironhide apologised. "Ah just can't help getting mad when ah think about them."

Starscream relaxed again, resting his head against the older Mech's warm chest.

"What can we do?" Ironhide now asked Ratchet.

"We'll set up appointments for all of the ones we rescued but it'll take time," Ratchet said heavily. "These blockers are tricky, they are designed to be very difficult to remove."

Ironhide became worried that Starscream may never be able to remember anything before he was taken.

"So what does that mean for him?" he wanted to know.

"While we attempt to find out where he came from, he will probably have to reside at a youngling centre," Prowl began but a voice interrupted him.

"No."

They all stared at Starscream whose optics were bright.

"Starscream...?" Ironhide began to say but the Seeker was already speaking.

"Stay...with you."

"Wh...what? But Starscream why don't you want to go to the younglings centre? Don't you want to have others your age to play with?" Ironhide stuttered in shock of the Sparklings demand.

But Starscream just shook his head.

"I just wanna be with you. You won't let anyone hurt me again."

Ironhide blinked in shock before he reached up and petted his back between his wings.

"Are...are you sure little guy. I mean I'm not all the fun to hang out with?" Ironhide asked.

"I just want to feel safe," Starscream mumbled, cuddling into him. "You've been kind to me and protected me from that horrible Mech. If you let me stay, I'll be good for you."

"Aww Starscream, you don't have to do anything for me. I understand you little tykes need to have fun and get into mischief now and then. I know you want to stay with me but I don't think of Ratchet will let me," Ironhide said gently and comfortingly.

Starscream turned a pleading look to the medic. "Please let me stay with him," he begged.

Ratchet considered it. He wouldn't have suggested it, Ironhide was a bachelor who loved his work and kept a lot of weapons, not the first choice for a foster placement. However, it was very clear that in Starscream's vulnerable state, he had latched onto the older Mech as a protector and would not cope very well if forced to be away from him. Apart from his health, the most important thing was making sure Starscream felt safe because if he didn't, he might try to run away and in up in big trouble.

"If Ironhide is willing to look after you and check in regularly, I don't have a problem," he finally stated.

Starscream's face lit up before he fell and looked up at Ironhide.

The war mech looked down at the seeker and instantly regretted it because the little guy was now firing at him his biggest puppy dog optics and was whimpering at him, begging and pleading with him to say yes.

"Well...uh...," he stammered, how could he say no to those optics. He wasn't really sure he was up to acting as a caregiver but he just didn't have it in him to disappoint the sparkling he held. So all he could have was mumble.

"If yer sure yah really want tah...y'all came stay with meh."

Like a switch Starscream's face changed from pouting to a full out bloomed grin.

"Yay, thank you!" He squealed and reached up to wrap his arms as best he could around Ironhide's neck and nuzzled his chest plates.

"No problem," Ironhide said, trying not to look doubtful.

He caught Ratchet's small smirk and sighed, what was he getting into?

"If you wish for some time off to get Starscream settled, you are welcome to it," Prowl offered. "You deserve a break after this case and you can still write up the reports."

Ironhide nodded his thanks. He was going to need it because what he was failing to tell them was he was nervous as pits since he didn't know the first thing about raising a seeker.

Yeah he raised Bumblebee but he wasn't that hard to care for or raise. Bee was a very easy sparkling and he'd had more than one guardian.

But this was something else entirely, he was scared of missing up. Protecting Starscream from scum was easy, Ironhide could do that with one hand tied behind his back. Looking after a young seeker was completely different, they weren't even the same frame type.

But he'd said he'd do it, so somehow, he would.

But Ratchet seemed to have read his mind and stepped up to his old friend and patted his shoulder.

"And don't worry Ironhide, I'll be around to help you any where were you have questions. Surprisingly seekers aren't that much harder to care for. Only thing you really have to watch is they get enough open fresh air and the right energon for seekers. I'll send the energon so you don't have to guess," Ratchet reassured.

"Thanks, that would be a great help," Ironhide said in relief, feeling better at the prospect of caring for a young Seeker. He already knew that Starscream would need to be able to go outside, it was just all the other minor little things he needed to be educated on.

"We better find some for Starscream before you take him home, I'll make sure you get more tomorrow," promised Ratchet, he knew the sparkling would need a long sleep after this.

Ironhide nodded his thanks and looked at Starscream.

"You make it difficult for me either will ya?" He asked the little sparkling.

"No sir," Starscream said earnestly, he didn't want to cause any trouble for his guardian.

"Well, if anything does happen, ah won't ever starve or chain yah up," Ironhide promised. "Y'all always have access tah the sky, okay?"

Starscream's wings perked up at the mention of the sky and a smile spread across his face.

"Really?" He gasped happily.

Ironhide chuckled and nodded before hugging him closer.

"Ah promise," The war mech vowed.

"Thank you," Starscream said, hugging him tightly as tears pricked at his optics. Being away from the sky was terrifying and to know this Mech wouldn't do that to him was overwhelming.

Ratchet smiled before saying. "Come on, let's get that Energon."

Starscream perked up more at the mention of getting fuel and could hardly wait to get some. Ironhide noticed his excitement and frowned and became disgusted at them slaver slaggers. They probably starved Starscream to make him weak.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said, privately thinking that he needed a serious shot of High Grade after all of this. Of course, it would have to be a small one since he now had a youngest but that didn't matter. A little buzz was all he needed.

Ratchet led them over to a station where they were stocked with different types of Energon to treat the various patients. The medic quickly found the right cube and gave it to Ironhide.

"Here you go," he said. "Seeker grade energon."

Ironhide took the offered cube and looked at Starscream to find him eyeing it hungrily. Chuckling softly, Hide opened the corner and held it to the half-starved seeker.

"You want some?" he asked softly.

Starscream nodded eagerly, making Ironhide smile.

"Alright, I'll feed it to yah but don't drink too fast. Ah know yer hungry but y'all bring it up if it goes down too fast."

The seeker's wings drooped slightly but perked up again when Ironhide pressed the cube to his lips and gently poured.

The little guy reached up to hold the sides of the cube while he sipped and slurped on it, pulling more fuel into his body. The tingle of the energized fuel made his body buzz and he wanted more.

"He'll probably need another," Ratchet warned Ironhide. "Seekers have high energy needs and since they've probably been starving him, his systems will have been struggling."

Ironhide frowned, cursing the slavers again. He wondered if any buyers would have bothered to give the sparkling the correct amount of Energon or would they have continued to stunt his development?

While Starscream finished off the first cube, Ratchet pulled out a second one and opened it for Ironhide so all he'd have to do is swap out cubes.

Starscream eagerly started gulping down that one as well, his systems were buzzing with the fresh, clean energon and his tanks were beginning to feel nicely full. However, it was also making him feel very sleepy, he'd gone too long without proper fuel.

"Good Mech," Ironhide said, the sparkling was thankfully not drinking too fast. It seemed he wanted to savour the fuel he was receiving.

Starscream could only moan softly in reply to Ironhide as he stopped drinking and let go of the cube to lean back into the larger mech's arms, yawning very big to tell them he was done.

"Tired, huh?" Ironhide chuckled. "Why don't ah transform and yah can rest in mah cab. We'll drive back tah mah habitation and yah can recharge properly."

Starscream nodded sleepily, that sounded fine. He just wanted to be warm and comfortable as he slept.

Chuckling softly at how adorable the little guy looked, Ironhide held him out to Ratchet to hold for him so he could transform. His body changed, shifted, and morphed into his vehicle mode.

His mode was bulky and very practical, there was absolutely nothing flashy about it. He was built to be able to go over rough terrain and go at a decent speed. There was a good space within him for either a passenger or supplies so when he opened the back door, it was easy for Ratchet to place Starscream inside.

"Feel okay?" Ironhide's voice asked.

Starscream hummed softly and nodded as he smuggled down into the Ironhide's interior. It felt so warm and comfortable in there.

Ironhide was glad Starscream was comfortable, he'd been half afraid the sparkling wouldn't like it. He felt that as long as it wasn't a desperately long journey, Starscream should manage fine.

"Have a safe journey, I'll bring you more fuel tomorrow," Ratchet promised and Ironhide flashed his lights in response. His friend still had other patients to treat, he needed to get going.

"Alright. I'll see you then and call ya if anything comes up." Ironhide replied, revving up his engine and getting ready to pull away.

"Alright, see you," Ratchet called and with one last rev, Ironhide left the slave auction site. He could feel the sparkling snuggling down, he really was relaxed.

Ironhide drive as fast as he could, wanting to get to the safty and peace of his own walls. But a he drove he made it his mission to keep the ride as smooth and relaxing as possible so nothing would startle his little passenger.

Starscream clung to the interior, this wasn't his favourite way to travel but it was reasonably comfy. He could still see the sky and he watched it as they approached the city. His whole body was tired and he slowly found himself dozing, especially when the sky changed to the bright lights of building all around his protector. His wings fluttered slightly, he couldn't quite sleep but he was very close.

Ironhide was monitoring his passenger's condition and was pleased at how relaxed he was. As soon as they arrived at his habitation, Starscream was going straight to bed. And hopefully, begin his recovery.

 _Author's note. How does Starscream's first night and day go with his new guardian? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

 _Might Mango- I never bother with Jazz's accent but I usually give Ironhide one in my stories. I've tried to correct some of the errors you mentioned that I missed the first time I edited the story. I'm British and my co-author is America. I'm not really sure what you mean by 'run on' sentences._

 _For anyone confused, Starscream is a sparkling, a very young child while Ironhide is a full grown adult. So are the others who have been mentioned so far like Ratchet or Jazz. There's a fair age different between Starscream and Ironhide who I imagine is at least under 10 while Ironhide is in his 40's in human terms._

 _Thank you to all the awesome reviews so far._

 _Enjoy and please review._

The war mech pulled into his private parking and stopped.

"Starscream, we're here. Do you think you can climb out on your own so ah can transform?" He asked gently to the traumatized young seeker.

"Mmm?" Starscream mumbled sleepily so Ironhide gently repeated the request.

"Okay," the young Seeker said quietly, sitting up as Ironhide opened his doors so Starscream crawled out.

As soon as he was out, Ironhide transformed and gently lifted the Seeker into his arms.

Starscream snuggled up to Ironhide's warm chest and yawned really big as he got comfortable.

Ironhide smiled softly and pleased that the little tyke being comfortable enough to relax, knowing he could trust his new guardian to keep his safe and protect him from any harm.

"That's good, yah can soon sleep," he said before heading inside. His habitation was up a flight of stairs but he easily carried the young sparkling up them although he ruefully thought this would keep him in good shape if he had to do this often. Arriving, he unlocked his door and entered, deciding to lock it again once Starscream was settled.

For tonight, he decided to place Starscream on his berth, it was large and quite comfortable. He did had a spare room but it wasn't built to accommodate Sparklings and especially not Seekers. Tomorrow, he'd set about changing that but it was too late now.

"Here's a nice berth for yah," he said to his charge as he took him into the main bedroom.

Starscream moaned softly as he was pulled away from the mech's warm chest but soon relaxed and calmed when he felt himself being lowered into something soft.

"There, how does that feel?" Ironhide asked as Starscream stretched out before curling up again.

"Good," he mumbled but as the older bot started to draw away, said with a little whimper. "Stay."

"Okay, if yah want me," Ironhide said, lying down as well. It was a slight squeeze but because Starscream was cuddling into him so much, they just about managed.

Ironhide smiled softly as he grabbed Starscream and pulled him close, who turned over to snuggle up to his guardian, tucking himself into the verve of the adult mech's form.

"That's right, yer safe," he whispered softly as Starscream sighed happily before slipping off into recharge.

Ironhide smiled and not long after, followed him. Sometime in the middle of the night, he was woken by a noise in his habitation. He frowned, glancing down at his charge who was sleeping peacefully, definitely not him. And then remembered he hadn't had a chance to lock his door, this could be an intruder.

Old war instincts awakening, Ironhide slowly sat up and slipped from the berth. Keeping as silent as possible so is not to alert the intruder that he had been discovered...yet.

With a click and whirl, he activated his cannon as he walked to the door to open it.

He paused, listening so he'd have a clue where the intruder was so he'd have the best shot before flinging the door open.

"Freeze," he snarled, pointing his cannon right at them.

"Wow mech, don't shoot." The mech that Ironhide had his crosshairs aimed at point blank.

"Skidmark, I should have known," Ironhide spat in disgust.

"Oh hey, Ironhide," the Mech said in mock surprise. "How yah been?"

"Ah've been fine," Ironhide growled, powering up his cannon ever so slightly. "But the real question is...what are yah doing in MAH apartment?"

"Uh...must have entered the room apartment...I thought it was my friend's," Skidmark tried to say.

But Ironhide didn't believe a single word this slid of the hand mech said.

"Yeah right. Ya'll here looking for something," Ironhide snarled and pressed the common closer.

"What? No, don't be crazy," Skidmark defended. "As if I'd break into an Enforcer's home, come on. Besides, you probably don't even have anything valuable here, you ain't into fancy things."

"Uh huh," Ironhide growled. He definitely didn't have anything 'fancy' here but he knew Skidmark had come here for a reason. And by Primus, he was going to learn why.

"And yah think I'd buy that. Ah may not like you Skidmark but AH know when you're up to something and you are one hundred percent up to something. So he best tell me now before ah make you live up to your name," Ironhide demanded

"Okay, okay, no need for threats," the thief said hastily. "I uh...heard you got some rare weapons stashed here."

"Is that so?" Ironhide said softly. It was true that he did own some valuable weapons and someone like Skidmark would love to get their greasy servos on them. But there was something about the others body language that he didn't like.

"And who by chance were you planning to get this weapons for or who gave you such a tip?" Ironhide questioned, keeping his cannon levelled with Skidmark's chassis.

"I just heard a rumour," tried the sneak thief but Ironhide was losing his patience.

"No more games," he barked. "Tell meh this instant or ah'll be dragging yah down tag the lock up in separate pieces."

He powered his cannon up, letting it hum threatening.

"A bot heard Sliverclaw was interested," yelped Skidmark.

Instantly Ironhide snarled in rage. Silverclaw was a very dangerous and vicious mech that the enforcers have been struggling to track down. In fact they had been hoping to catch him with his tail flaps down at the raid since they knew he had an interest in slaves.

The only good thing the mech has ever done was not be cruel to the things he owns but still, he was keeping mech's against their will.

"That bastard sent yah here?" He demanded furiously before hearing a small sound coming from his bedroom. Primus, he hoped he hadn't woken Starscream up.

"Scrap," Ironhide hissed and looked over his shoulder to peek into the room to check on his young ward.

To his relief, Starscream wasn't awake but he was clearly missing his guardians presence. Turning back, he saw Skidmark had a small smirk on his face.

"Got someone back there?" He asked with a leer.

"None of your slagging business." Ironhide answered viciously and pressed the barrel of his weapon closer which made Skidmark flinch back from the heat it was giving off from the prolong charge it was holding.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he defended quickly. "I get it, it's private, I won't intrude."

"That's right, you won't," Ironhide growled, not moving the blaster.

"Now then, with that out of the way and everything cleared up...Get...Out!" Ironhide demanded and started to roughly shove and push Skidmark towards the door.

'Ow, not so rough," Skidmark complained but received a harsher shove and then a kick out of the door which Ironhide proceeded to slam.

"Good riddance," Ironhide growled, feeling angry inside. This was not good.

If Skidmark was sent here to scout for his weapons then that would mean other may come snooping as well and he couldn't have any of that with Starscream here now.

He grimly decided that he might need to move, even without Starscream, he didn't want bots always trying to break into his home. He'd talk to his colleagues, see if a solution could be reached. Maybe he just needed better security. Quickly locking the door and ensuring no one could enter without making a big racket, he hurried back to Starscream.

The young seeker was shifting in his sleep, clearly missing Ironhide presence.

Ironhide softly at the little guy and walked over to place a comforting hand on his side.

"Shh, it's alright Star, I'm here," He whispered softly.

"Mm," he moaned before slowly settling down again. He then rolled and buried himself against Ironhide, snuggling into him. The old mech smiled, he was something.

With a deep sigh, once again Ironhide allowed himself to relax and try to get some recharge. But in truth he knew it was going to be a very long night since his instincts refused to shut off since the inside my earlier, fearing another may try again tonight.

However, the night did pass peacefully with no indication that anyone had tried anything. Ironhide had eventually fallen asleep so he was sound when Starscream woke up. He fluttered his wings and stretched his limbs out, letting out a sigh of relief. He sat up slightly and saw that his guardian was still there, snoring slightly. Starscream was surprised to see that he looked really tired, had the previous day been that hard for him? He reached out a hand and cautiously shook him but the red Mech remained sleeping.

Starscream decided to leave him, he deserved his rest. He wanted to explore this habitation.

Crawling to the edge of the berth, Starscream peeked over it and saw he was bit high up. He wasn't really scared of heights but he was worried of falling since he hadn't yet mastered flight yet.

He huffed slightly before deciding he could at least survey this room. Moving away from the berth, he pushed himself up and took a good look about him. There was a window in this room but he could see it was locked and not easy to get out of. There were personal looking items in this room, including things every bot needed to take care of their maintenance. Starscream hoped he could get a proper clean soon, he was starting to feel a little itchy.

He fidget a bit in discomfort at the reminder of our filthy he way and looked at Ironhide. As much as he wished to allow his new guardian to rest he really wished he'd hurry up and wake up so he could take him somewhere to get clean.

He moved over to him again and pushed against his shoulder to no affect. He frowned before letting out a high pitched keening sound, something young seeker did to attract their creators' attention.

And it did the trick.

"Huh...what?" Ironhide exclaimed in confusion as he came awake.

Looking around in confusion for a bit before he spotted Starscream and everything from yesterday came flooding back.

"Starscream!" He gasped. "Is something wrong, do you hear something?"

"No," Starscream said, shaking his head. "I...I can't get off the berth and I really want a wash."

Ironhide raised a brow before he sat up and saw the berth was a bit high for the young seeker.

"Ah, sorry about that little one," He said and reached out to pick the little guy up to cradle to his chest as he swung his legs over the edge of the berth to stand.

Starscream clung to him, finding chunks in his armour so he could hold on better.

"Would you like a shower first and then we can see about fuel?" Ironhide offered.

"Yes please," the little seeker said.

"Alright," Ironhide chuckled and bounced Starscream up and down gently in his arms playfully as he carried him to the washroom.

The Seeker giggled at the action as Ironhide carried him into his simple but efficient washroom. It only contained a shower and a small wash tub and some supplies but it was clean and well maintained. If Ironhide needed a really deep soak, he went to a public washroom and enjoyed himself there. He wondered if Starscream would enjoy being taken there, you could get attendants to give you a proper clean there.

"A light shower okay for you, little guy?" he asked and when Starscream nodded, he gestured to his cleaning items.

"This ain't really meant for sparklings but I think I've got one that should be suitable for you," he stated.

"Okay," Starscream chirped in excitement of finally getting clean and almost started wiggling to get free and started. But remember who and where he was and remember his manners.

"Yah want down?" Ironhide questioned and Starscream blushed slightly before saying. "Please."

"There yah go," he said, setting Starscream down so he could run under the shower whose switch was out of his reach.

"Here's a cleaning cloth," the red mech said gently, handing him a new one while he chose the right cleaning solution.

"Thank you." Star chirped and bounced eagerly as he waits for Ironhide to switch on the water and the instant he started pouring Starscream squealed in excitement and joy.

Ironhide laughed, enjoying how delighted the little Seeker was.

"You definitely like that," he chuckled as the sparkling spun on the spot, letting the warm liquid wash over him. "You want me to pour some solution over you?"

Starscream looked up at Ironhide and nodded, holding up his arms as he waited.

Chuckling, Hide took the bottle and squirted some into the seeker's hands.

"There yah go," he said as Starscream started eagerly rubbing the cleanant all over his body before setting about giving it a proper clean.

Ironhide put the bottle back and chose one for himself which he'd use once his charge was done washing. Starscream purred happily at how amazing the wash made him feel. It had been way too long since he had been able to get a real proper clean.

He even took the time to pick out and remove any small stones and grim in his seams.

"Managing that?" Ironhide asked and Starscream nodded, he was very good at self-maintenance.

"That's good, just let meh know if yah need a hand," Ironhide stated.

Starscream continued to wash before looking up at his guardian.

"Can you...help me with my back?" He asked timidly.

"Sure thing," Ironhide agreed, taking a cloth and the bottle from before. He poured a little onto it and then applied it to Starscream's back, rubbing it as gently as he could.

The little Seeker sighed with relief, that felt really good.

"Does that feel good?" Hide asked to make sure he was washing him right.

"It's wonderful," the young seeker sighed happily. "I hate being dirty, the slavers didn't clean us very often."

Ironhide frowned in disgust and anger that such mech's exist. Those slaggers don't care about anyone but themselves and could care less if they hurt anyone.

"Well, ah'll look after yah the way yah deserve," Ironhide said gruffly, keeping the anger out of his tone. "In fact, ah could take yah to a special wash house sometime, as a little treat."

"Really?" Starscream said eagerly, that sounded great.

"Yes, really," Hide chuckled as he leaned back so Starscream could turn around and rinse off.

"Ah know a nice place, ah've seen creators take their little ones there, so it's perfect," Ironhide said conversationally. "Now, once you're dried off, ah'll have a quick shower, is there anything y'all want tah do while ah'm at it?"

Starscream stepped out from under the spray once he was rinsed, shaking his head to get the water out of his face.

"May I have some fuel?" He chirped.

"Sure," Ironhide said before remembering Ratchet was going to be bringing some. "Hmm...just give me a moment Starscream, I need to talk to Ratchet, you remember him?"

As Starscream nodded, Ironhide continued.

"Ah don't have the sparkling grade Energon yet so ah need tah see if anything ah've got will do until he arrives."

"Oh okay," Starscream replied, not sounding too disappointed as he stepped back to let his guardian into the wash.

"Y'all get your fuel soon, ah promise," he said reassuringly. "Ah just need tah get more organised."

Starscream nodded but the old enforcer knew he needed to come through on the fuel, otherwise, the young Seeker wouldn't trust him. While he started to wash, Ironhide sent Ratchet a ping to the medic that he needed the energon right away.

Not even half a second later he received a ping back from Ratchet saying he was already half way to him.

"Thanks Ratchet," Ironhide murmured, sending an affirmative ping back to his friend.

"Star," he called, the seeker had wondered out of the wash room. "Ratchet's on his way right now, he'll be here shortly and ya'll be able to refuel."

"Okay," Starscream called back.

"Why don't you go and turn on the viewing channel feed while I finish up here?" Ironhide suggested, knowing how most young sparkling liked to watch certain feeds for entertainment.

"Okay," the young seeker said much more brightly and Ironhide heard the sound of eager young pedes running into the other room. He chuckled before focusing on cleaning himself up, he wanted to ready for Ratchet's arrival.

Once he done, he walked to the door, checking there were no problems. Satisfied, he went to his living room.

Starscream had successfully turned on the channel feed and was happily watching a program for techno animals that lived on Cybertron. Right now they were introducing a turbo fox, shown as slim and slick, which made it very sneaky and fast so it could catch fuel.

Ironhide leaned against the door frame, watching with a smile at how Starscream reacted to what he was seeing. This turbo fox lived on the outskirts of Parxus and it was rather amusing how it got fuel. Starscream shrieked with laughter as the turbo fox crept up on an outdoor restaurant but instead of going for the waste disposal, it waited behind a fancy looking decoration. And when a family left their table, leaving the remains of their meal behind, the fox lunged upwards and started to help its self to the food. When a waiter shouted at it, the fox just grabbed what it could and scurried off as the patrons laughed.

The narrator's commentary just made it even funnier.

Ironhide smiled at the musical sound of the little seekers laugh. It sounded so lovely and nice to hear, showing he wasn't as broken as he seemed to be last night. He could still be happy and act like a sparkling like he should.

"Now that's just rubbing it in," Ironhide commented on, seeing as the turbo fox was strutting across a wall, stolen fuel clearly visible in its jaws to the anger of the waiter who had tried to shoo it away.

"He's funny," giggled Starscream, wings fluttering with pleasure. "Look at him!"

"Oh, ah can see him," Ironhide assured, the turbo fox was a great opportunist, capable of catching prey but always ready to take free fuel when it saw it.

He and Starscream watched as the sly creature stopped prancing to look down at the waiter, looking like he was sneering smugly before eating down his prize right in front of him.

"Heh, that fox is a character," he chuckled as Starscream roared with more laughter. "He'd better watch out though, they'll be on the lookout for him next time."

"I bet he gets away," the sparkling said with confidence just as Ironhide received a ping.

"Ah," he said in relief, he was sure that was Ratchet.

Turning away from the channel feed, Ironhide went to the door and opened it to reveal the medic who smiled in greeting.

"Hello Ironhide, how was he?" Ratchet asked as the other mech let him in.

"Pretty good actually," Ironhide said with a wide smile. "Had a good night and wash this morning. He got a little edgy when ah wasn't able tah give him fuel straight away but now that y'all here, that takes care of that."

Ratchet nodded his understanding. "We've got to tread very carefully with him, it would be easy for him to lose hope trust. But I'm glad you're off to a good start."

"Yeah but ah've got news once y'all given him the fuel," Ironhide said urgently, thinking of his late night visitor.

Ratchet frowned at the time in Ironhide's tone and nodded to show he understood before smiling so is to look friendly when Starscream saw him again.

"Hello again Starscream," he greeted kindly. "Remember me?"

"Uh huh," the young Seeker said with a little nod, a little shy despite knowing Ratchet.

"I've brought you fuel," the medic said, causing Starscream to perk up instantly. "And I'll make sure Ironhide always has a supply for you."

"Really?" He chirped in awe.

Ratchet chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yes. I'm going to make sure he will from now on," He added.

"Yeah, he'll keep me straight," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I certainly will," Rachet agreed before bringing forth suitable Energon and Starscream lit up even more.

"Thank you," he exclaimed, holding out his hands eagerly.

Ratchet handed the energon to him and watched him as he popped it open and started drinking it down, fast but not too fast.

"Good Mech," he said, knowing that after a few cycles, Starscream would take his Energon more slowly.

Starscream smiled as he continued to gulp down the sweet fuel.

"Hide, there is a list for fuel suitable for him, including treats," Ratchet continued, sending a data pac to his friend.

Ironhide head the ping of the information arriving to him and opened the list to read while they waited for Starscream finish with his cube.

"Thank, ah'll need this if we go out," he said as Starscream said eagerly. "What treats can I have?"

It took some effort not to laugh at his question, just like a regular sparkling.

"Not a bad collection," Ironhide chuckled. "Rust sticks are on here, ah see. And come copper candy."

Despite the fuel he'd just consumed, he looked like his mouth was watering.

"Hmm there are even energon jelly truffles too. Ratchet are you trying to plump him up?" Ironhide questioned playfully

"Hah, it'll be me telling you not to spoil him so much," his friend teased right back. "Anyway, he'll burn off a lot of energy once he starts flying, just wait and see."

"I'd believe it," Ironhide stated proudly and looked at Starscream who pulled the empty cube away from his mouth and sighed heavily in satisfaction and relief.

"Feel better?" he asked and the little seeker nodded, he felt much better.

"Good, I'll take care of that," he said and Starscream gave him the cube.

"Do you need help deciding what to get him?" Ratchet questioned.

Ironhide thought for a bit before he nodded.

"It would be best to have you there just in case and help," He replied.

"No problem, I cleared my schedule," Ratchet said, adding softly. "I'm owed a break after yesterday."

Ironhide knew exactly what he meant.

"Star," he said to the young Seeker. "Why don't yah watch more of that programme yah like and we'll go out when yer fuel's settled?"

Starscream beamed and perked up.

"Okay," He chirped before returning to watching the program, leaving the older mech's to talk.

"So what happened?" Ratchet asked and Ironhide grimaced.

"In the excitement of coming home, ah forgot tah lock mah door," he explained softly. "Star wouldn't let meh go, ah stayed by his side while he slept. It was a damn sneakthief who thought he'd try his luck with mah apartment."

"Primus," Ratchet muttered. "What a thing to happen. Ah take it you sent him packing?"

Ironhide snorted.

"If you call a foot to the face punishment. I couldn't really do that I wanted to without waking Star. I didn't want him to know I had him."

"I don't blame you," Ratchet stated. "I know it's frustrating but it was better to put Star first, you did the right thing. Make sure you tell Prowl about it though."

"Don't worry, ah will," Ironhide assured him. "That piece of scum ain't coming anywhere near us again."

They heard Starscream laughing in the other room and it eased the tension that had built slightly.

Ratchet smiled and glanced towards the room. Ironhide smiled as well.

"Sounds amazing doesn't it," He whispered.

"It sure does," Ratchet said softly. "Helps me through sometimes."

Ironhide nodded, before adding with a smile.

"Nice tah watch him laugh, his whole frame lights up."

Ratchet raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yep, his wings even express a lot about him too," Ironhide added.

"I bet," Ratchet mused. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"You might if you watch long enough," Ironhide chuckled.

They walked softly to the door and looked in on Starscream. He was happily watching his programme, looking quite content as his frame digested the fresh fuel he'd just consumed. His face was alive with delight and as they continued to watch, his wings did indeed flutter. Ratchet beamed at the sight, it made him feel good to see a victim of slaving look so happy.

Beside him, Ironhide felt exactly the same.

"Little tyke refuses to let anything hold him down," The weapons specialist whispered which Ratchet smirked and nodded in agreement.

"It's a good sign, with just a bit of time and care, he'll put what happened behind him," Ratchet murmured back. "Anyway, I'll help you find the best fuel for him and a place to exercise, he'll need to start burning it off as he feeds regularly."

"Gotcha," Ironhide said gratefully. He'd need to find a suitable area for fliers so Starscream could practise his flying.

Suddenly Ratchet remembered something he had brought with him. He reached into his subs pace to pull out a small tin canister and offered it to Ironhide.

"Here, seekers like to stay polished and it helps with the joints and exposed wiring," He explained.

"Thanks, ah didn't think of that," Ironhide said, accepting the canister.

"He'll want to use that every few cycles," Ratchet advised. "So I'm afraid you'll have to get more before long but this is a good start."

"It's not hard to find is it?" Ironhide pointed out but Ratchet shook his head.

"No, it's located in stores where you can find polishes for grounders as well."

"Good," Ironhide said in relief. He was happy to get Starscream what he needed but it was nice to know he didn't have to go all over town searching for the right products.

"Guess he'll need a new paint job," mused the red Mech, noting the abrasion on the young Seeker's armour.

"That would be advisable. Pits, he may even please to change what he has now if I know Sparklings. They always want a different paint job ever new cycle," Ratchet added with an air of amusement.

"Huh, that would explain why I keep seeing different sparklings running around this area," mused Ironhide. He'd had the exact same paint job for vorns now and had no particular desire to change. Even if he needed a different colour for a mission, it was never a permanent one.

"It can be amusing, seeing what colour choice they've come up with," chuckled Ratchet. "Some of the combinations...pink and black is my favourite so far."

Ironhide snorted and shook his head. He couldn't see how a mech or femme could go with such colouring but everyone was different and had different tastes.

"I always thought you'd suit black," mused Ratchet, half teasing.

"Yeah?" Ironhide retorted. "I thought yellow would look great on you."

Ratchet raised a brow.

"Yellow?" He questioned curiously, having not thought about it before.

"Yeah," Ironhide said with a grin. "Ah once saw yah in a dim alleyway with just some dingy light overhead. Yah looked yellow and I thought it worked."

"Hmm," Ratchet muttered, he wasn't sure if his friend was joking or not.

"Hmm, maybe I'll consider it," he finally said, holding up his arm to look at and try to picture the colouring.

"No harm in trying," Ironhide mused. "Could always change it back."

"I think black would suit you," a voice piped up and they realised Starscream had been listening to their conversation.

"Really?" Ironhide asked.

"Uh huh. It'll make you look really cool," Starscream said, walking up closer to the older mech's.

"Huh," mused Ironhide. "Well, maybe ah'll try it sometime."

"You should," Starscream stated. "So can I get a new paint job?"

"Sure, just not pink and black," Ironhide said with a smirk.

Starscream was taken aback by the suggested colours and curled his nose up at the mention of pink.

"I'm not a femme, yuck!" he said in disgust.

"Course yer not," Ironhide said with a grin. "Whatever you think looks good."

"I want Red and blue," Starscream declared, sounding very determined and sure of what he wanted.

"Good choice," Ironhide complimented. "Ah think it'll suit yah."

Starscream beamed up at him.

"When can I get my new colours?" He asked eagerly.

"We can get that first if yah like," Ironhide offered. "Then ya'll have a great new look while we go shopping."

Starscream beamed, that sounded wonderful. He really didn't want to go around with his battered look, it would be too embarrassing.

"Yay!" Unable to control his excitement, Starscream whooped and jumped into the air.

Irinhide and Ratchet both laughed and chuckled at the sparkling loving and carefree nature he was so openly showing them.

"Can we go now?" he asked excitedly, he didn't want to delay any longer. "Please."

Ironhide chuckled and looked at Ratchet who looked back with a smirk and shrugged.

He looked back at the voicing sparkling and replied.

"I don't see why now."

"YES!" Starscream cheered in triumph, he was more than ready to go.

"Just remember," Ironhide said. "Stay close to us, we don't want to lose you."

Star nodded.

"I will," He chirped and ran over to Ironhide to wrap his arms around his leg and didn't let go, acting like he was going to stay there and never move.

"Can't get closer than that," Ratchet laughed. "Don't forget to lock up Hide."

"Ah won't," Ironhide stated, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Starscream beamed as they left the apartment complex, he was so excited. He contentedly cuddled into his guardian, feeling safe and secure.

 _Author's note. In the next chapter, the trio go shopping, how does that go? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

 _Happy belated Halloween._

 _Enjoy and please review._

Double checking the locks and his security system, Ironhide along with his new body attachment headed to the one place Ironhide knew of that to him had the best paint work and body work that he trusted.

"This is a good place," he told Starscream as they walked. "Not too fancy, they don't waste time but they do a great job. Me and Ratchet will be right with yah as yah get this done."

"Okay," Starscream said, leaning his face against Ironhide's chest.

Smiling Ironhide reached and petted his kettle helm before a mech from shop came over after spotting them.

"Well if it isn't my old pals old Warhide and the dreaded Hatchet. What can I do for you this fine day," The mech greeted them cheerfully.

"Need a new paint job for this little fella," Ironhide replied with a smile, well used to his friend's nicknames. "Think yah can do that, Steel Joint?"

"Pretty sure I can," the other said with a smile, despite where he worked, he seemed perfectly content with a dark green paint job with patches of grey.

Steel walked up closer and bent at the waist to look at Starscream better.

"And who are you little fella?" He asked softly.

"Starscream," the sparkling said softly. "I want a new paint."

"Great, know what colours you want?" He asked.

"Uh huh. Red and blue," Starscream happily answered, so excited about getting something new.

"Good combination," Steel Joint complimented. "I think we've got a free slot for you if you just come in."

All three of them followed him inside. Steeljoint lead them over to a spare work station and gesture for Starscream to go ahead and have a seat while he went to gather his supplies.

"How are you doing?" Ratchet asked, in case Starscream was feeling nervous around strange bots.

"Okay," Starscream said, glancing up at Ironhide who smiled.

"Yer gonna look great," he assured his charge.

Starscream shot a smile back before SteelJoint arrived back and pulled up a stool.

"Alrighty then. Have you ever done this before little guy?" Steel asked gently.

Star shook his head but was very curious to how Streljoint was going to do his colouring.

"Right then, here's what we're going to do," he said briskly. "We're going to remove the coat of paint you have right now, so we can you give you a smooth coat. It might feel and look strange, watching your paint being removed but it won't hurt, okay?"

Starscream nodded, looking a little apprehensive.

"Then we're going to apply a plain undercoat of white," Steel Joint continued. "That's for protection. And then the best bit, we give you the colours you want. Any idea where you want them or do you want to see what I come up with?"

Starscream's hummed in thought but really couldn't think of any way how he wanted to be painted and shrugged and looked at Ironhide for help.

"He knows how to make bots looked good," Ironhide told him. "Give him a chance to give you a new look and if yah really don't like it, we'll change it."

"That sounds good," Starscream said, he was interested to see what this Mech could do. "I wanna do it."

"You won't be disappointed," Steel Joint promised with a smile.

"Alrighty then. First we need to remove your old paint," SteelJoint stated and reached over to pick up his cordless sander.

"This will remove all you colour. It will tingle while he do it and please don't hold your laugh," He teasingly said and switched it on.

Starscream jumped a little at the sound but relaxed again when Ironhide squeezed his shoulder. The sander could sound quite loud at first but you soon got used to it. Steel Joint carefully applied the sander to Starscream's arm, being as gentle as possible until the young Seeker got used to it. He had been right about the tingling sensation and soon enough, the seeker was giggling away.

"They always laugh," chuckled Steel Joint as he moved the sander up and down, taking off the old, battered paint job.

The entire time Starscream giggled and laughed as it felt like he was being tickled the whole time, wiggling and moving around as the sander was moved across his body for about half an hour before it was shut off.

"There we go," Steel Joint announced putting his sander away.

"That felt weird," declared Starscream, rubbing his arms to rid himself of the ticklish feeling.

"You'll get used to it," promised the older Mech, reaching for more equipment.

While Starscream waited for him he looked down at himself and squeaked in mild horror and shock at what his frame looked like now.

He was now a dull, unpolished, and unattractive grey.

"I look horrible," he gasped in horror.

"It's just temporary," Ironhide hastened to remind him. "Yah'll soon have yer colours back."

"I hate grey," Starscream mumbled, still looking shocked at how he looked. "I am never, ever painting myself grey, I'd...I'd rather be pink and black!"

SteelJoint froze at the suggested colours before he bristled out laughing.

"Now that would be a sight."

"Oh yeh," Ironhide said with a roll of his optics as Ratchet offered. "We've decided that's one of the worst combinations to have."

"Well, it's...unusual," Steel Joint said with a grin.

"But not in heard of," He added and playfully poked Starscream in his belly which made him squirm and giggle.

"Come on rascal, let's get the under coat on, it looks a lot nicer," he said and Starscream nodded eagerly.

"I'm just gonna call on the clinic," Ratchet said to Ironhide. "Make sure everything okay, I'll just step out."

Ironhide nodded, he knew his friend liked to be on top of things.

Steeljaw stored a can on base coating in a can before picking up and paint brush, dipped it into the coating, before reaching out to started gently applying it to the young seeker's frame in slow smooth strokes. Starscream watched in fascination, it felt nice the brush strokes. And his frame was being given a coating of grey that was a lot kinder to look at.

"Alright if I do your wings next?" Steel Joint asked.

"Um," Starscream said with great worry, like all seeker they didn't like their wings to be touched too much but he didn't want them to stay the same grey either so slowly he nodded to give the go ahead.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be extra gentle," promised Steel Joint. "Praxians aren't overly keen on their door wings being touched either."

"Yah okay Star?" Ironhide asked kindly, he was also aware of how sensitive wings could be.

Starscream peeked up at Ironhide and nodded silently before turning his attention back to SteelJoint so he could watch him as he worked around his wings.

SteelJoint started the delicate process of coating the wings, knowing that if they got through this stage, the young seeker would trust him to paint them. Starscream tensed at the foreign sensation of someone else touching his wings but as Steel Joint worked, gradually relaxed a little. He really was being gentle, even if Starscream was never going to enjoy his wings being done.

"Yer doing well," Ironhide reassured him.

"And...we...are...done," SteelJoint announced and finished with the coat with a huge smile.

"Thank you," Starscream said in relief, he was glad that part was over. At least he looked much better.

"Yah did well," Ironhide told him and Starscream beamed up at him.

"I'm just going to mix some paints, I'll be back shortly," Steel Joint declared, knowing the Seeker needed a little break.

Starscream and Ironhide watched him leave before the older mech looked down at his young charge and smiled.

"You're doing so good Star." He praised, reaching up to stroke his helm.

"Thanks," Starscream said gratefully, leaning into the touch. "I really want this paint job."

"Ah know, makes going through the unpleasant bits worth it, doesn't it?" the red Mech said with a smile and Starscream smiled back.

"As soon as we're done here, we'll go visit the sweet shop, ah think yah deserve a treat," he added slyly.

The mention of sweets made Starscream perk up and his face bloom with excitement.

"Really?!" He gasped.

Chuckling Ironhide nodded.

"Yes, I don't lie about stuff when it comes to rewarding a good mech like you."

"Thank you," Starscream gasped excitedly, wings fluttering madly. "I can't wait."

"Ah bet," Ironhide said warmly. "We'll chose some tah eat there and some tah take away for home. And they might even have some free samples."

Starscream couldn't help it and started to bounce in his seat, over excited and impatient for SteelJoint to hurry back so he can get his treat.

"Someone's excited," Ratchet commented on as he entered the shop again.

"We're going to the sweet shop next," Starscream declared, still bouncing away.

"Oh, no wonder you look so happy," the medic said with a grin.

But gave Ironhide a questionable look out the corner of his optics who smiles innocently and shrugged.

"What, every sparkling deserves a chance to have sweets," Ironhide stated, trying to sound innocent.

"Uh huh, and you want a good excuse to go," Ratchet snorted and Ironhide tried not to smirk.

"What, little ole meh?" he said, hands spread wide. "Nah, yah know ah don't overindulge."

"Hah, there stories I could tell," Ratchet shot back just as Steel Joint returned.

"Uh huh, Hide what are you planning to have Hatchet jumping you?" Steel teased playfully with a chuckle as he walked over with his air brush equipment and started to hook it up and prepare it to start getting back to work.

"Nothing, ah'm being unfairly accused," Ironhide said in a pained voice that made Starscream giggle, his guardian was acting funny.

"Sure you are," his friend chuckled. "Watch out for him, little one, he's a right rouge."

This made the young Seeker giggle even more as the adults smiled.

"I am not," Ironhide protested with a fake pout on his face.

SteelJoint and Ratchet both laughed at this before saying "Yes you are."

"Traitors," Ironhide groused before turning back to Starscream. "Can you believe them?"

His charge just giggled furiously as Steel Joint raised the first air brush.

"Alright, we're ready to start," he announced, selecting the blue paint to start with.

Star perked up and nodded.

"Uh huh," The seeker answered and sat very still so SteelJoint could start.

"Good lad," he said and starting applying the blue coat of paint.

This didn't feel as strange as the under layer and he watched in fascination as colour bloomed across plating. Happiness bloomed in his spark, this felt so good, he'd soon look like a proper Seeker again. And then he'd be going out for sweets, he couldn't wait.

SteelJoint hummed to himself while he worked, concentrating hard so he didn't make any mistakes or flaws.

He took great pride in his work and didn't want to be any defect anywhere.

Ironhide was impressed, the grey sparkling before him was really being transformed. Ratchet was equally awed by what was happening, even more so when the red paint was applied. Starscream held out his arms, a wide smile on his face, it felt so good to have a proper paint job again. He'd hated being so scruffy, it reminded him of being a slave and he wanted to put that as far behind him as possible.

"And we're done," Steel Joint declared with a flourish. "Take a look in the mirror and see what you think?"

Without any hesitation or wait for help, Starscream jumped down from his chair and ran over to the closest mirror. Once he stood in front of it he stopped and gasped in awe of what looked back at him.

A beautiful red and blue Seeker looked back at him, the paint shining brightly in the light and not a single blemish in sight. He turned, wanting to see how his wings looked and found they were the best they'd ever looked. He gazed in awe, was that truly him?

"I...I love it," he said faintly, still turning to get the full view.

SteelJoint smiled proudly and walked over.

"And how about...in the light?" He asked as he angled a light to shine over Starscream and like crystals his armour glowed and sparkled.

"OH!" Starscream gasped, lifting his arms and turning them as they glittered away.

"What kind of paint did yah use?" Ironhide exclaimed, he was pretty sure his armour never sparkled like that.

"A special blend I've been working on," Steel Joint explained, beaming with pride.

"Really now?" Ratchet questioned, very intrigue as he walked over to examine the paint job closer.

"Yep, had a couple clients asking for something new, something that will take less polish to make shine, and well this is what I came up with," SteelJoint proudly added, chest puffed out in pride.

"It does look good," he said, gently taking Starscream's hand and examining the paint. "Do you experiment a lot?"

"In my spare time," Steel Joint stated. "But let me tell you, some of them do not work and the results are...well, spectacular."

"I'm sure," Ratchet chuckled, smoothing his thumb over the hand and watching as it shone. "I have a friend who specialises in engineering, he likes experimenting too."

SteelJoint smirked and raised a brow.

"Oh?" He questioned curiously.

Ironhide chuckled and walked over to nudge Ratchet playfully.

"Yeah and has quiet a reputation for blowing them up too."

"Don't I know it," Ratchet said, rolling his optics.

"Well, I have to admit, I haven't had anything blow up on me yet," chuckled Steel Joint. "Never tried anything flammable or combustible, I think the worst failure involved a mixture that was prone to rust if any liquid got on it. But you Mechs don't need to worry about this one, I've tested it a dozen times, it's perfectly safe."

Starscream hoped so, he really didn't fancy rusting.

"That's good. What do you think Starscream? Do you like your new paint?" Ironhide asked the young seeker who was still looking himself over.

"I love it," Starscream said earnestly. "I feel like a proper Seeker again."

"That's good Star," Ironhide said, amused at how his charge was admiring himself. "We'll make sure we get products that'll help take care of it."

Starscream beamed up at him, that sounded wonderful.

"Ah'll pay now, how much?" Ironhide questioned.

SteelJoint smiled and helped up his hand and shook his head.

"Nah mech, this one is on the house. It's the least I can do for this little tyke," He answered.

Starscream's optics went wide and he asked. "Really?"

"Yeh, you looked like you really needed it," he said kindly. "And it's useful to know it looks good on Seekers, we'll consider you my test subject."

He winked and Starscream giggled. Ironhide shook his head with a smile, saying. "Ah owe yah one Mech. Maybe yah'd let meh buy yah a drink sometime?"

"I think I could manage that," grinned his friend.

With a nod, Ironhide looked at Starscream.

"You ready to go get that treat I promised you?" He asked softly and smiled in amusement when the sparkling perked up, wings stand up higher in excitement of the mention of sweets.

"Yes!" Starscream assured him and after saying goodbye to Steel Joint, they left the paint shop and headed towards the sweet shop.

"You'd better be careful you don't spill anything on your shiny armour," Ratchet lighted teased.

"I won't spill anything," Starscream declared, looking admiringly down at his armour as it glinted and shone in the sunlight. Indeed, several bots had noticed and were looking very interested at how well his paint job had been done.

Ironhide and Ratchet would smirk at them and jerked a thumb in the direction Steeljoint's shop was located as they walked.

They received very delighted looks and several of the bots definitely went straight there, looking very excited. And even those who didn't go there appeared to be talking animatedly about what they had seen. The two Mechs grinned knowingly, with such a beautiful model, Steel Joint didn't need to charge them, he just needed to wait for the customers to roll in. Starscream didn't seem bothered, almost all of his focus was on the sweet shop and trying to decide what he wanted.

"We're almost there," Ironhide said to the sparkling's delight.

Starscream giggled giddily as he walked with a bounce in his step.

"I know but I can't wait," He chirped and looked back and the two older mech's, waiting impatiently for them to hurry up.

"Hah, look at that expression," Ratchet laughed. "We're too slow and old for this young one."

"I didn't say that," pouted Starscream.

"Ignore him, he thinks he's funny," smirked Ironhide but he was amused by how much Starscream wanted his promised treat. Already, they could see other bots who'd clearly just visited the shop and were holding delicious looking treats.

And he could see Starscream looking at them with great interest and he could have sworn to Primus that he could see his processor's gear turning as he debated in what looked the best or tasted the best to choose.

"We're almost there," the red Mech told him.

"I know, I can't wait," Starscream and Ironhide took a few quicker steps and took the seeker's hand.

"Better stay close to meh," he said gently. "Once we're inside, yer gonna get real excited, don't wanna lose yah."

"You won't," promised Starscream but his optics went wide as they reached the shop, the scents coming out of it...they were amazing.

"Oh Primus," Starscream whispered in pure bliss and looked like he was in a trance as they entered.

For now he was happy just smelling the sweet filled air...for now.

"Mmm, smells pretty good," Ironhide said appreciatively. "Whadda yah think Ratchet?"

"It does, I think we'll all enjoy this," Ratchet agreed. He was so glad he'd come over to visit, just being able to relax with his friend and watch this bright young sparkling enjoy himself was wonderful.

Ironhide lifted Starscream up so he could see better and they entered. There were shelves filled to the brim with sweats as well as bins that you could pour into containers to take away. Starscream's optics went even wider and he practically slumped against his guardian, he was so overwhelmed by the sight and smell of those treats.

Ironhide chuckled at this and looked at home with a loving look on his face.

"So, any idea what you want yet?" He teased, knowing he hadn't yet.

"Uh," Starscream mumbled, optics focusing on one thing before darting to another.

Ironhide grinned before saying. "Come on, there's a testing section, let's try some and see what you like."

"Um uh ok." Starscream stuttered, gazing in awe at all the delectable items on display.

With a soft chuckle, Ironhide lead them over to the tasting table and showered Star.

"Alright little buddy. Which one do you want to try first?" He asked, gesturing to all the colourful small pieces of treats.

"Hmm...that one," Starscream declared, picking what looked like a piece of blue crystal, too damaged to sell but perfect for sampling.

"Here yah go," Ironhide said, picking it up and offering it to Star who eagerly took it and bite into it.

"Mmm," he moaned in pleasure, it was so good and the inside part seemed to be gooey.

"Do you like that one?" Ironhide questioned as he watched Starscream's reaction.

"Uh huh," He moaned, licking his lips as he savoured its sweet taste.

"Well, we'll remember that one," Ironhide said before picking up a rust stick.

"Ah like these, they're rust sticks, wanna try one?"

Starscream nodded eagerly, he was more than happy to try different sweets.

He held his mouth opened so Hide could put it in for him. The instant the stick touch his glossa, Star closed his mouth around it and moaned from the delicious flavour that tingled and coated his mouth.

"Ah think we got a winner," Ironhide said with a wide smile at the look on Starscream's face, he looked like he was experiencing true bliss.

"Then you'll both have to fight over them at home," Ratchet noted teasingly. "I noticed some Rust Sticks over there, a few different flavours by the looks of things. Wouldn't mind the High Grade one myself."

"Now that does sound good," Ironhide sighed, noting how he'd need to make sure Starscream didn't eat one by accident.

But being a curious sparkling Starscream looked at the two older mech's.

"What is High...Grade?" He asked softly, testing the words since they sounded so weird to say together.

They looked at him and Ratchet said.

"It's very strong Energon little one, for adults. Your systems couldn't cope with it at the moment."

Instantly Starscream pouted.

"Aww," He whined in disappointment which made Ratchet and Ironhide laugh.

"I know little mech but I think to you it might taste like medicine the medic gives you. Think you still want it?" Hide added.

"Not if it tastes yucky," Starscream declared, sticking out his glossia in disgust. "Why do adults like it then?"

"It don't taste yucky to us," Ironhide explained. "When yah get older, yer tastes change Star. Some things yah don't like now, yah will when grown."

The Seeker considered this before shrugging. There were far too many goodies here for him to be down about not trying this type of Rust Stick.

"I wanna try that!" he suddenly said, pointing at a very flaky looking bar.

"Hmm oh you want to try an energon cybernut bar?" Ironhide questioned and Starscream nodded eagerly.

"Yes please."

"Alright, let's see what this was is," Ironhide said, picking it up and tasting a tiny piece. "Hmm, good flavour, here yah go Star."

Starscream eagerly took a bite and chewed enthusiastically. It was different from the other treats he'd tried, it was very nourishing and he loved it.

"I love it, can I have one of these?" he asked eagerly.

With a chuckle Ironhide nodded and picked one up to add to their pile. Starscream grinned happily and eyed the treates they had eagerly before another caught his optic.

"Ohh what's that's one?" He gasped in awe of what looked like to be candy coated glowing orbs.

"Ah, that's a good one," Ironhide said admiringly. "It's called Kriy, it's supposed tah be a very special treat."

"Mmm, they're hand crafted," Ratchet added.

"Is it expensive?" Starscream asked worriedly, they already had a lot of treats but it looked so beautiful. The inside seemed to shimmer light blue and pink colours.

"Don't yah worry about that," Ironhide told him. "If y'all never tried one before, this is the perfect opportunity. We'll get a couple tah take home with us."

"Really?!" Starscream breathed in shock.

He could hardly believe that Ironhide, all though the candy was expensive was still willing to buy it and the other sweets just for him.

"Sure, yer a good Mech, ah want tah do this fer yah," his guardian said with a smile. "Just don't overindulge, okay."

"Okay," Starscream said brightly, still amazed at Ironhide's generosity. How could he make it up to him?

But for now Starscream settled for doing the one thing he could do. Without any warning he leaned up and reached his arms up to wrap around Ironhide's neck and squeezed while he nuzzled his face into the older mech's warm armour.

"Thank you."

Ironhide blinked in surprise before giving him a gentle squeeze.

"No problem," he murmured softly.

"Thank you," Starscream repeated, voice starting to waver and body begin to tremble as once again all his emotions begun to overwhelm him from all the kindness and love he was gone and shown.

"It's okay," Ironhide whispered, feeling how the sparkling was starting to shake. "Ah got yah."

He started to move to a more quiet part of the shop to give Starscream some more privacy. Ratchet just gave him a nod, indicating that he wouldn't intrude and would simply keep a look out. Ironhide was grateful, he knew the young Seeker needed to let out some emotion.

"Hey what's wrong little mech?" Hide asked softly, taking sure to keep his voice down.

Starscream hiccupped and tried to answer.

"Nothing...nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you crying?"

Star pulled his face out of hiding and looked up at Ironhide. All though his optics were full of tears there was a huge bright and happy smile on his face.

"I...I'm just so...so happy. I thought I'd never get the...chance to be so happy again," The young seeker hitched and sniffled.

"Aww, Star," Ironhide said, utterly touched. He never thought he'd have a youngster crying because he was so happy. "I'm happy tah see yah happy too. And ah'll do everything tah keep it that way."

He kissed the sparkling's forehead, gently wiping away a falling tear. Starscream was speechless now. He didn't know what else to say. He felt so blessed to have been found by such a caring mech.

"I...," he tried to say but words failed him, he was just so overwhelmed.

"Yah don't need tah say anything, ah know," Ironhide said warmly. "Once we've gotten some nice treats, we'll go shopping for cleaning supplies and stuff. Maybe we could find a nice place for yah tah play."

"O...ok." Starscream answered and turned to bury his face into Ironhide's chest.

With a smile, Ironhide hugged Starscream close and stroked his back.

They stayed there for a few breems until Starscream felt much better. Finally, feeling his young Seeker shifting slightly, Ironhide partially released him and said. "Okay now?"

"Yeah," Starscream said with a nod, leaning his cheek against Ironhide's shoulder.

"We'll go and join Ratch then," Ironhide said, moving out of the section.

Ratchet looked up when he heard them and smiled.

"Welcome back," He greeted.

Ironhide smiled back and gently gave Star a comforting squeeze.

"Hope yah didn't scoff too many treats while we were away," he teased, causing Starscream to giggle, feeling much better after being with Ironhide.

"Only the ones you were wanting," Ratchet shot back with a smirk.

"Aww no," Ironhide mock groaned, earning more giggles from the sparkling he was carrying. "Well, we'd better wrap this up."

"I made another promise to little Star and I think he well deserves it."

Ratchet raised a brow.

"Oh and where is it this time?" He teasingly questioned.

"He's gonna get a chance tah practise his flying," Ironhide explained. "As soon as we've gotten the things he needs."

"Sounds good, he'll be able to enjoy himself if everything's taken care of," mused Ratchet as Ironhide took his purchases to the counter.

Starscream perked up at the mention of flying and now could hardly wait for them to get done here so he could fly. He hadn't been flying for so long that he felt sky deprived.

"Yeah, so we better make this quick," Ironhide stated, he was sure Starscream needed this.

"I know a good place," Ratchet said and they headed straight for it, still attracting stares because of Starscream's beautiful finish.

As soon as they arrived, Ratchet asked an assistant for products suitable for seeker sparklings and they were directed to the right setting.

"This is guaranteed to provide a smooth coating," the assistant was saying, a green Minibot as he held up a jar of wax.

Ratchet hummed as he took the jar to look over and make sure it was meant for seekers. With a nod he looked to watch as the minibot held up a bundle of clothes.

"And these are the best choice to help spread and buff it out."

He offered one to each of them so they could see what they thought. Ironhide immediately found them to be soft but fairly durable, which he imagined for perfect for Sparklings.

"It feels good," Starscream declared, pressing it against his cheek to feel it better.

"We have a good range of colours for those cloths if the young Mech had any preference," the sale's bot added.

Starscream look at the cloth he had which was red. He then glanced up at Ironhide and Ratchet's and saw theirs was orange and blue.

With a hum he started to debate, and stroking the soft fabric with his fingers.

"No rush Star," Ironhide said, seeing that Starscream was obviously thinking about which he wanted. "Anything else we want Ratch?"

"Do you have oral solutions?" Ratchet questioned, it was good to keep one's mouth clean.

"Of course sir, would you like to take a look at our range?" the Minibot asked.

"I would thank you." Ratchet answered and followed the minibot as he lead him to the aisle while Ironhide and Starscream looked around by themselves.

"So is there anything you'd like to look for here?" Hide questioned Star.

"Umm," Starscream mused, looking around while still holding his cloth.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to a nearby section.

Ironhide went over and almost snorted.

"Scented oil baths," he said with a smile.

"What are they for?" The seeker asked very curiously as he walked up to the strange looking item and poked it.

With a smirk and chuckle Ironhide walked over to kneel down beside him.

"They are for you to use in a nice long soak to help you relax. When you put in the water it fills the water with fizz that relaxes you and let's off a very pleasant scent that soothes you as well," He explained.

Starscream's optics widened, that sounded amazing. Seeing his expression, Ironhide smiled and said.

"Would yah like some?"

The young Seeker hesitated before asking. "Would you use it too?"

"Yeh, ah could use it," Ironhide said with a nod. "Ah don't have baths often but they're great if the cycle's been really stressful or exhausting."

"Then, then I want one to share with you," Starscream happily said, looking up at Itonhide with a smile.

"Sure, we can do that," Ironhide agreed. "Any of these fancy looking ones take yer fancy?"

Starscream giggled a little at this before looking at the options before grabbing one.

"This one?" he asked.

"Sure, looks like a good one," Ironhide said, taking the one Starscream had been pointing to.

It was a sweet but earthy like smell but had an enhancement add to it so when it fizzed it would fizz harder which could cause massaging like bubbles.

"Yeh, ah think this is a good one," Ironhide mused, he had to admit that he liked the smell.

Starscream grinned before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to where Ratchet was.

"Look what we've got," he chirped happily to the medic and minibot.

Ratchet hummed and turned to look at the sparkling, chuckling from the way he was dragging Ironhide along. It was hilarious seeing such a small seeker able to pull around a mech Ironhide's size. Once they stopped in front of them he looked at the package Starscream was holding.

"Ah, the young Mech has good taste," the Minibot salesmen said approvingly, once he'd seen what Starscream had chosen. "That will give you an excellent bath."

"Me and Ironhide are going to share it," Starscream declared proudly and Ratchet really had to fight a smile. Primus, even though it was great to see how well his friend was doing by this young Seeker, it was still funny to think of him having a bubble bath.

The mech in question smirked and shrugged.

"Thought it'd be nice to try something different," Hide stated, playfully rubbing Starscream's helm.

"Is there anything else I can assist with?" the Minibot asked. "Do you know which colour cloths you would like?"

"I think so," Starscream said. "I'll just go and grab them."

He grabbed the red, blue, orange and white ones and rushed back over to the others.

"Interesting choice," Ironhide said and held his hand out, offering to hold them for him.

Starscream smiled with a giggle as he handed them over.

"You like them?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeh, they're good," Ironhide nodded, not understanding the significance. He didn't realise Starscream had chosen the colours based on what they'd all be holding and a little because of the colours matching their armour. "Think that's everything Ratch?"

"Yeah, we're good to go," Ratchet nodded, he'd picked up some extra things for Starscream.

"Good, well if you follow me I'll ring you up," The minibot said and started to walk towards the front of the store where the registers were located.

Starscream took Ironhide's hand and the red Mech allowed himself to be dragged forward again. They were soon at the counter and waiting as their items were totalled up and carefully placed into a parcel. Even though Ironhide would place it in his sub space, it was far more organised having it parcelled up before it went there.

"Where are we going next?" Starscream wanted to know.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet with a smirk.

"Oh don't know. Don't we promise to go to the park where Seekers can go practice flying?" He asked, pretending to act like he didn't remember.

"Did we?" Ratchet said playing along as Starscream pouted.

"Yes you did," he said loudly. "I wanna go there."

"Are you sure?" Ironhide teased and received an even deeper pout in return.

"Alright little one, that's what we'll do," he assured.

"Yes. I'm going to fly," Starscream cheered and ran around and between the elder mech's legs as they started to walk in the direction the park.

"Watch it, you'll get dizzy," Ratchet told him, also a little worried the little sparkling would accidentally smack into them.

"No I won't," giggled the excited Sparkling, nimbly dodging their legs as he continued to run about.

"Too fast fer us," chuckled Ironhide, hearing several bots exclaim how cute the little Seeker sparkling looked. It was nice seeing him so happy, Ironhide would need to make sure he got to fly regularly. Even if Starscream had been naughty, he'd never be denied flight.

It didn't take them long to find the park and Starscream stopped running around them to stop and look up in awe of all the seekers and Sparklings flying around in it.

"Ironhide, Ironhide, Ratchet, there it is, there it is!' He shouted loudly and jumped up in down.

"Yep, that's it," Ironhide agreed. "Y'all can go and have fun but ah'd feel better if yah stay within our sight, okay?"

"Okay," Starscream chirped instantly, he was so excited to fly that he couldn't barely think about anything else.

"Good Mech," Ironhide said, sharing a smile with Ratchet. He took Starscream's hand and led him towards where the fliers were.

The fliers noticed their approach and most the the older seekers stopped flying or chanting to watch them with raised optic ridges. Starscream noticed their stares which made his excitement deflate some but he was still very determined to fly.

"Go on," Ironhide encouraged gently. "You'll be fine Star, show them what a great flier you are."

Starscream gripped Ironhide's hand a bit tighter, glad his guardian was here. He took in a deep intake, it was a little nerve wracking with all these older Seekers watching him but he couldn't leave without flying. Ironhide and Ratchet would be right here, they wouldn't let anything happen to him. So letting go of Ironhide's hands, he activated his thrusters and rose into the air.

Ironhide smiled and praised him.

"That's it Star, you can do it."

Feeling more encouraged, Starscream gave more power to his thrusters and soon he was flying through the air, diving, looping, and sharp turning. He squealing, whooped, and keened joyously, loving the feel of the air whipping and curling around him like it was welcoming him back to the sky.

Oh yes, this felt so good, so natural, so...right. In that instant, he could forget about the stares, the slavers, his lost past, all he was aware of was the flight. He spun around, rising high into the air before finally grinning down at his friends. Wow, they looked so small. He gave them a little wave and once they'd waved back, he continued his airel acrobatics.

"He's some flier," Ratchet whistled. "Poor little thing, being chained up."

"Yeh," Ironhide said grimly, wishing he had one of those slaggers here so he could punch them. It was unlikely any 'master' of Starscream's would have allowed him to fly properly.

He noticed that some of the adult seekers were still eyeing him up and he wondered if they would approach.

He could tell from their looks that were eyeing him suspiciously but others looked curious as to why he had a sparkling seeker. But for now he didn't pay them any mind. His main focus was on Starscram as he gracefully flew through the air, even out flying some fliers that were already up there with him which made the war harden mech chuckle and smile proudly.

"He's gonna be among the best," he mused happily. "Think ah should find him an instructor, he's clearly a natural."

"It would be worth looking into," Ratchet stated, still watching as Starscream soared overhead. "The little one would benefit, especially as you aren't a flier yourself."

"Hmm," Ironhide murmured, that was sadly true. If Starscream had been a grounder, Ironhide could have easily shown him racing or even just how to drive but that was impossible.

Up in the air enjoying himself, Starscream stopped looping through the air before stopping to hover and see where he was, smiling at the beauty of being up the air.

"Uh...Excuse me?" A shy and timid voice spoke up from behind him.

"Huh?" Starscream said in surprise, neatly turning to see who had spoken to him.

Before him was another sparkling but this one was a shuttle class.

"Hi," Starscream greeted, wondering who this was.

The shuttle smiled back at him and shyly waved back.

"Hell...hello, um I'm Skyfire," The young shuttle introduced himself and flew closer.

"I'm Starscream," the seeker sparkling greeted back, moving a little closer himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Skyfire said with a shy smile. "I've never seen you here before."

"I think this is my first time here," Starscream mused.

"It is, you're flying is too good to forget," Skyfire said eagerly before looking away as though embarrassed. "Are those your creators down below?"

Starscream followed where Skyfire was looking and spotted Ironhide and Ratchet talking among themselves.

"Oh Ironhide and Ratchet. No they are the ones who saved me from some bad mech's who had kidnapped me. They're taking care of me," Starscream answered.

Skyfire optics went wide.

"That's horrible, are you okay?" He said in great concern.

"Yeah, Ironhide stopped them before they could hurt me," Starscream said with a small shiver. "He'd beat them up if they tried again. And Ratchet a medic."

"Oh, so they are just watching you until you creators come get you?" Skyfire questioned further, flying up to Starscream a little closer.

"Yeah," Starscream said with a nod. "The enforcers are trying to find them, I can't remember who they are or anything."

"You can't?" Skyfire said in confusion. "Why is that?"

"They put code inside me so I couldn't find my way home if I escaped," Starscream replied with a grimace. He was so lucky Ironhide had rescued him when he did, otherwise he wouldn't have known what to do.

"Oh Primus." Skyfire could only whisper in shock and horror.

Starscream frowned and looked down in sadness and fear of maybe never remembering anything before he was rescued.

Seeing how upset the little Seeker was starting to look, Skyfire said quickly.

"I'm sure you'll find your creators again. I'm just glad you're away from those horrible Mechs and with some nice ones."

"Yeah," Starscream agreed, perking up a little. "Ironhide's really great. Do you wanna meet him and Ratchet?"

Skyfire perked up and nodded.

"Yeah," He chirped in excitement, wanting to meet the amazing and brave mech who saved Starscream.

"Cool, come on follow me." Star replied and gestured the shuttle sparkling to come on.

"Hey look, Star's made a friend," Ironhide exclaimed, seeing the two descend towards them.

"Wonderful," Ratchet smiled, it would be good for Starscream to make some friends while he lived with his guardian. And hopefully when they found his creators, Starscream could keep in contact with those friends.

"Ironhide, Ratchet," Starscream said eagerly as he landed neatly. "This is Skyfire!"

"Oh, why hello there Skyfire. I'm Medic Ratchet," Ratchet greeted and knelt down to be more to their height.

"Hi Medic Ratchet," Skyfire said shyly, tucking his hands behind his wings.

"And Ah'm Ironhide," the red Mech greeted as well. "Ah'm looking after Starscream fer a bit. Y'all his new friend?"

"I hope so," Skyfire said, even more shy than before.

Starscream perked up at the mention of having a friend he jerked around with a bewildered look.

"You...you want to be my friend?" He gasped in awe.

"Y-yes," Skyfire said, nodding in apprehension. "You look nice...I'd really like to be..."

"I love to have you as my friend, Skyfire," Starscream exclaimed eagerly, practically jumping into Skyfire's arms. The shuttle squeaked, toppling over but both of them ended up laughing.

"Are your creators here, Skyfire?" Ratchet questioned.

"Um...over there," Skyfire answered after sitting up and looked around the park before pointing to a tall shuttle standing off by itself watching them.

"Is that your Sire?" Starscream asked curiously and Skyfire nodded.

"Yeah, that's Sire," he said before glancing up at them. "Uh...do you want to meet him?"

"Sure, we'd love tah," Ironhide said with a nod. "Then we can arrange fer yah little guys tah see each other again."

"Ok," Skyfire cheerfully said before helping Starscream up and getting to his own pedes.

The two sparkling smiled at each other before running off towards where Skyfire's sire stood, giggling the whole time.

"Guess we'd better follow," Ironhide said wryly, the little ones certainly weren't waiting for them.

Ratchet just smirked as they followed the two young fliers.

"Sire!" Skyfire exclaimed once he was near the huge shuttle. "This is my friend Starscream."

"Hmm?" Skyfire's sire hummed as he looked done at his young creation and new comer with him.

"Hi sir," Starscream greeted. "Nice to meet you."

The adult mech shuttle cocked his helm to the side, curious as to why a sparkling seeker was speak to him but not want to be rude he smiled back.

Carefully he knelt down to his knee.

"Hello Starscream. I'm Skyfire's sire..."

"...Skyhigh," he introduced himself to the tiny Seeker sparkling. "Can I help you with something?"

"My guardain wants to meet you sir," Starscream explained. "I wanna be Skyfire's friend and see him again after today."

Skyhigh's optics widened and cock his head to the side.

"Really?" He questioned softly.

"Yep, looks like the two of them hit it off really well," Ironhide spoke up as he walked up to the adult shuttle mech and smiled fondly down at Starscream and Skyfire.

"What took you so long?" Starscream asked with a cheeky smile as Ironhide patted his head.

"Had to slow down for old Ratchet," the red Mech said teasingly.

"Hah," Ratchet said, rolling his optics but not commenting further.

"Hey there, mah name's Ironhide, ah'm looking after Starscream," Ironhide now greeted the large shuttle.

Skyhigh eyed Ironhide almost suspiciously before his optics darted Ratchet and looked him over before returning to Ironhide. Standing tall and almost like he was puffing his chest out to look intimidating.

"Skyhigh and I'm Skyfire's sire," He introduced himself.

"Nice tah meet yah," Ironhide said before indicating Ratchet. "This is mah friend Ratchet, he's a medic and he's helping me with Star's needs."

"You...adopted him?" Skyhigh said in a very dubious tone of voice and still looking highly suspicious. Just like a lot of the fliers had been looking at them.

Ironhide shook his helm.

"No, we rescued him from a...mech who kidnapped him and planned to sell him off," Ironhide explained but made sure to be careful with how much detail he gave so is not to upset the shuttle too much.

Skyhigh's optics widened in shock and Starscream clung a little to Ironhide's hand. He really didn't like to remember that time but he guessed his guardian needed to explain a little about their situation. Skyfire also looked sad and hesitantly took Starscream's hand which was gratefully accepted.

"I...I see," Skyhigh said slowly.

"We're looking after him until we know fer sure we've got his family," Ironhide added. "We don't know the exact circumstances of how this happened to him yet."

"Hasn't he told you who his creators are or where he's from?" Skyhigh asked.

Ironhide frowned and shook his helm.

"Unfortunately no. You see while he was with his kidnappers they gave him something that jammed his memory to where if he ever did escape them that he wouldn't know who or where to go," He added.

Starscream grimaced, he hated not knowing where he came from and how he was captured. All he could remember was being brought to the slave camp and what happened afterwards. Before that, it was a blank, his processor only allowed him to access memories associated with general knowledge and abilities, like how to read. But anything to do with bots he'd known or places? Absolutely nothing!

"Ah'm with the Enforcers and we're doing everything we can tah find out who he belongs tah," Ironhide assured the shuttle. "It's a sophisticated criminal organisation we've busted, ah'm afraid it might take a while tah sort through it all."

Skyhigh nodded in understanding now and looked down at Starscream and felt a bit more sympathy for the young seeker. He couldn't imagine how lonely he must feel not know who or where his creator's are. It made him fear that what if it ever happened to his own creation Skyfire. How lost and afraid he would be not knowing and lost.

"I hope you can find them," he said simply before saying. "So...Starscream says he wants to be Skyfire's friend?"

"Yeh, he seems right keen," Ironhide confirmed. "Thought we could arrange fer them tah meet sometime?"

"I would be agreeable to that," Skyhigh stated, making both sparklings beam.

"Yay!" Both sparklings shouted and hugged each other in joy which made all the adults chuckle.

Starscream looked up at Ironhide.

"Can we go play?' he asked softly.

Hide smiled and nod, gesturing to them to go ahead.

"Thanks!" Starscream beamed, grabbing Skyfire's hand and dragging him off. It wasn't long until both of them were back in the air and flying around.

"I was surprised by Starscream coming up," Skyhigh admitted. "My son doesn't have many friends."

Ratchet raised a brow.

"Really? Why is that?" The medic questioned curiously.

Skyhigh glanced off towards his creation.

"Skyfire it one of those types that it very...shy. He's very hesitant to go meet new sparklings or much less talk to them," He explained.

"Really?" Ratchet said. "Watching Starscream, it looked like Skyfire was the one who approached him."

Skyhigh mulled his over before saying. "Perhaps something about your charge made him forget his shyness. But I am very grateful to Starscream for accepting Skyfire's offer of friendship."

Ironhide and Ratchet smiled.

"Why wouldn't we. I wouldn't tell Starscream he couldn't be friends with another," Ironhide replied and looked to watched the two sparklings to watch as they chased each other through the air.

"They look pretty happy together," he mused. "So how about it?"

"I would welcome the chance for Skyfire to meet with a friend more regularly," Skyhigh said with a small smile. "If Starscream wished, he could visit our domicile sometime."

"He'd like that," Ironhide agreed. "I'm still making mah place suitable fer sparklings, maybe once it's done, Skyfire could visit there."

Skyhigh nodded in approval to this as well.

"And I know Skyfire will love that ass well," He stated.

All three of them looked up as a shriek of laughter was heard and they saw that Starscream had pouched on Skyfire's back. The larger sparkling was laughing and started to fly around while Starscream held on. It was a good thing to watch, seeing how happy the previously lonely sparklings had been. Other fliers seemed a bit more relaxed now that the little Seeker had paired up with another flyer and was now playing. Ironhide guessed he'd still be getting odd looks from others for having Starscream but he didn't care.

They watched for quite a while, not needing to say anything, just watching the little ones play. But eventually, Ratchet nudged Ironhide and murmured.

"We need to get more things, you need sparkling grade Energon."

"Alright," Ironhide said with a nod.

"Oh yeah! Can't have you running back and forth just to deliver more energon to me every day," Ironhide agreed, playfully nudging Ratchet back.

"Hmm, I should say not," Ratchet said rolling his optics. "As much fun as it'd be, I need to be at my clinic."

"Do you require assistance with that?" Skyhigh asked.

"Ah think we're okay, Ratchet was gonna show me a place ah can get sparkling grade fuel," Ironhide explained before waving to Starscream, getting his attention and then gesturing for him to return.

Who didn't hesitate to shot back to his temporary caregiver and smiled once he reached him.

"Yes Ironhide?" He chirped curiously.

"Ah'm afraid it's time tah go," Ironhide said gently and Starscream's face fell.

"Aww, but we're having such a great time," he cried in disappointment.

"Ah know but we gotta get yah fuel and stuff," Ironhide said. "But yah can meet up with Skyfire again real soon, okay?"

Star look pleadingly up at his care giver.

"Prom...promise?" He asked sweetly.

"Ah promise," Ironhide said seriously. "Y'all see him again soon."

But Starscream was still sad he was having to leave his new friend so soon but sniffled and nodded.

"O...okay," He whimpered and turned to face Skyfire.

"Bye Skyfire," The seeker sparkling said, sounding so depressed that it broke Ironhide's and Ratchet's spark.

"Bye," Skyfire said, just as sadly. "I really liked meeting you."

Starscream nodded before suddenly flinging himself on the larger Sparkling and hugging him tightly.

"Primus," muttered Ironhide, didn't that just break your spark?

"I'll miss you." Starscream hiccupped as he started to softly cry from having to leave.

Skyfire wrapped his arms around Starscream and squeezed him back, tears building up in his own optics.

"I'll miss you too," He whimpered.

"Hey, y'all see each other again soon," Ironhide said gently, hating to see Starscream so sad. "And next time, it'll be for much longer."

Starscream looked up at him with tears in his optics.

"But...but I want to stay here long and play," the little sparkling wetly begged, hugging onto Skyfire tighter, using him like he was a life line and didn't want to let go.

"Ah know but ah need tah get yah fuel and other things," Ironhide said patiently.

"Can't I stay here and play while you do that?" Starscream said instantly. "I promise I won't leave."

Ironhide shook his helm.

"I know you won't leave Star but I can't. What if some mech comes in a takes you while I'm not here?" Ironhide replied, walking up to the two sparklings and kneeling down to their level.

"See, ah'm yer guardian Star and it's mah job tah protect yah," he said softly. "Ah know it doesn't seem fair, yah want tah play with yer friend. But this place is too open and ah need tah be here tah watch over you, make sure no bad bot tries anything. Y'all no idea how easy it can be for one of those mechs tah lure a sparkling away if their creator ain't watching."

He put a hand on Starscream's shoulder and said. "Ah need yah tah be a brave mech and come with meh. Yer too important tah meh fer meh to lose yah."

Starscream bowed his head.

"Oh, I...I didn't think about...about that," He muttered softly, thinking over ho easy that was for him to be kidnapped again.

That could be how he had been taken the first time and here he was about to give the chance again.

"Don't worry, we're gonna work things out," Ironhide assured him, drawing him into a hug. "Ah just want tah make sure yer safe."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Starscream said, hugging him tightly.

"Perhaps Skyfire could stay over one night?" suggested Ratchet, wanting to help.

Instantly Star perked up at the suggested and looked at Ironhide.

"Oh please can he please?" The little seeker pleaded, his optics shining with hope.

Skyfire going to his own sire and asking him the same thing.

"Please sire?"

Skyhigh hesitated before nodding.

"As long as you obey Ironhide," he said, a little sternly. "Ironhide will communicate and discuss rules..."

"Oh thank you!" Skyfire cried with joy, hugging his Sire's leg.

Starscream sent Ironhide a very hopeful look.

With a chuckle and reached up to stroke Starscream's helm.

"Well I don't see why not," he answered and smiled wider when Starscream shouted for joy and jumped up to hug Ironhide around his neck.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Starscream chanted.

"No problem," the red Mech said, glad to see his little Seeker happy again.

Bracing Starscream against his chest, he stood up, noticing that Skyhigh had knelt down to embrace his son. Primus, the shuttle sparkling looked tiny next to his massive sire.

"Want mah comm number?" he asked the large shuttle.

Skyhigh nodded.

"That would be appreciated and I'll will give you mine," The shuttle replied and walked up to Ironhide to send him the number.

"Thanks, much appreciated," Ironhide said gratefully. "Ah'll call later if that's okay, we'll arrange a night for these two little ones."

Skyhigh smiled, now lifting his son.

"Until we meet again," he said formally and Skyfire beamed.

Ironhide reached down and picked Starscream up into his arms and smiled when the two sparklings waved bye to each other, no longer upset being separated.

"Bye Skyfire, see you soon," Starscream said happily, cuddling into Ironhide's chest.

"Yeah, see you," giggled Skyfire, looking happier than ever.

The adults nodded to each other before going their separate ways. Ironhide felt a little drained, it had been hard seeing Starscream so upset. He just hoped it didn't happen again anytime soon.

 _Author's note. More cuteness to follow in the next chapter. Until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. I know it's a little early but I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And thanks for all the positive reviews._

 _Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

 _Enjoy and please review._

Ratchet took the lead and started to lead them in the direction they need to go to gather the supplies they were going to need for Starscream. Luckily it didn't take long for them to reach the store and Ironhide quickly marked down the coordinates so he could find it again by himself when Ratchet wasn't around.

"Right, let's get to it," he said briskly, he felt that they needed to get what they needed fairly quickly and think about heading home. It had been a big day for Starscream, his first one of freedom and Ironhide felt it would be good to relax back at his apartment.

"Over here," Ratchet said, having already grabbed a container to place the supplies in and Ironhide went straight for him.

Starscream was cuddled against his chest, after the excitement of the park, he was feeling rather tired.

Ratchet looked down at the quiet little seeker and smirked with a chuckle.

"Looks like we'll be needing to wrap this up very soon," He teased softly, optics softened and pleased to see Starscream so relaxed and happy.

"Yep," Ironhide smiled. "Need tah get him some data pads and toys."

"Toys?" a small voice asked eagerly and the two Mechs grinned. Of course that was catch his attention.

"Yeh, as soon as we've got yer fuel," Ironhide said, filling up his container, they would soon be out.

"Okay," Star mumbled tiredly as he nuzzled his face into Ironhide's chassis.

"Is there anything else you might want as well?" the red Mech asked Starscream, wanting to make sure he'd get everything the little sparkling would want.

Ratchet hummed in thought before he nodded.

"I think some science educational vids would be a nice start. They can be quite intriguing to sparklings. We'll just have to be sure to pick good ones," He suggested.

"Good plan, any I should avoid?" Ironhide asked.

"There are a few fanatics who have managed to produce radical vids," Ratchet said with a grimace. "I'll make sure you don't pick up any of those, especially any of functionalism."

The red Mech nodded, he had heard of those bots but didn't know as much as Ratchet about them. They believed a bot should only do the job their form was suited to, no exceptions.

"Here, this is a good energon to have if he's having trouble sleeping," Ratchet said, pointing to the item in question.

Hide hummed as he looked at the energon before adding it to the pile before looking over and choosing another type of energon.

"Is this one the kind you give to them when they first wake up, gives them the extra of everything to help get them wake up and get started for the day?" he questioned as he pointed to the cube.

"Let me check," Ratchet said, taking a closer look at the cube. "Mmmm...yes, that's it. From what I know, Seekers especially need something like that."

"Ah'll get it then," Ironhide stated, grabbing several of them. Clearly, he was going to have to go shopping a lot more often but he'd cope.

"Okay is there any other energon we need from here?" Hide asked Ratchet as he looked over the displays some more.

The medic checked but shook his helm.

"No, looks we have what we need. Come on, I'll show you those vids I was telling you about and then we'll head to the shop for a toy or two," He replied and smirked with the last part.

"Thanks," Ironhide said as they headed for the vid section.

"You'll be amazed at the games little ones come up with," Ratchet mused. "You can try to do reports while he's having alone time."

Ironhide nodded in agreement to that plan.

"That would be helpful. But I have a feeling he's not going to be a very difficult sparkling."

"He does seem like a very good sparkling," Ratchet acknowledged. "But there maybe times he's wanting your attention when you're tired or wanting to get things done. You'll just have to be patient with him."

"Got it," Ironhide said with a nod as they reached vid section.

"Alright, here are some good ones," Ratchet said, grabbing a few.

He held them out to Ironhide to show him.

"These will be perfect starters for him."

Ironhide looked over them, they appeared to be good, educational vids for sparkling, he couldn't see anything bad with them. There was a general science one, another on basic history, one on growing a crystal garden, one on their solar system, even one on organic organisms. The red Mech whistled, this was a good selection.

"Primus Ratchet, how did you pick all of these?" he asked in amazement.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulder struts.

"I have experience." He caustically answered before tucking the vids under his arm and started looking over the rest of the vids on display before picking out a couple more that he believed would be perfect to entertain Starscream as well.

a"These are good," he now said. "Just some fun adventure type stories, he should enjoy them."

"Great," Ironhide murmured, grabbing a couple he'd heard colleagues with kids talk about. "We'll get these."

"Alright. Now then. How about that toy we've been talking about?" Ratchet questioned, directing it towards Starscream to see his reaction.

"What toy?" Starscream gasped, jerking awake from a half doze.

"The special toy we're gonna get," Ironhide said with a grin as sleepy optics looked up at him.

Starscream became a bit more awake and started looking around like he was searching for it which made Ironhide and Ratchet laugh.

"We still have to get to the toys little one," his guardian informed him.

"Aww," Starscream said with a pout, resting against Ironhide again. "Are we going now?"

"We are," his guardian assured him. "We gotta pay for these and then we're going straight to the toy store."

"Ooh, a whole store?" Starscream gasped excitedly.

Again they chuckled.

"Yes Star, a whole entire store for you to go through and pick your very own toy," Ironhide answered.

"Really?" Starscream asked and when he got an affirmative answer, hugged Ironhide tightly around his neck.

"Yer welcome," chuckled Ironhide as he reached the counter and started the process of paying for his good.

"What a cute son you have," the fembot behind the counter said as Starscream continued to hug.

"Oh um he…" Ironhide was about to correct her but Ratchet stopped him.

"Yes, yes he is, isn't he? Makes me jealous sometimes," The medic replied cheerfully.

"I'm sure, he's such a cutie," she cooed, making Starscream giggle and Ironhide blush. Well, at least she wasn't assuming he'd kidnapped him or something, perhaps she thought he had a flier mate.

"He certainly is," Ratchet grinned as Ironhide cleared his throat. "So uh, how much?"

She told him the total and he quickly paid what was required.

"Here, for the cutie," she said with a wink, handing him a treat on a stick.

Starscream perked up and smiled brightly at her for the treat.

"Thank you," Her chirped sweetly and politely.

"You're welcome sweetie," she said with a bright smile.

"Are we getting my toy?" Starscream now asked Ironhide, making the salesbot laugh.

"Aww, it's nice to be treated," she sighed.

Starscream blushed and turned to bury his face back into Ironhide's shoulder who chuckled and patted his back.

"He's shy sometimes," Ironhide explained fondly. "Thanks for the treat, we appreciate it."

"No problem, come again soon," she said merrily as they took their purchases and left the shop, Starscream giving the femme a shy little wave goodbye.

"Toy shops just over here," Ratchet said but judging by the number of younglings and sparklings, it was easy to tell a toy or treat shop was nearby.

Starscream turned to look in the direction and could hardly contain his squeal of joy at the sight of the large, colourful, and lively shore surround by laughing and happy younglings and Sparklings. Almost each holding it playing with their new toys.

"That's where we're going? Wow!" he gasped, it looked so good.

"Yep, that's where," Ironhide chuckled. "Ah think yer gonna enjoy yerself there."

"I think so," Ratchet grinned, Starscream was practically bouncing in Ironhide's arms now.

As they manicured through the large crowd outside and entered the store, Ironhide gently placed Starscream on the floor and nudged him.

"Go look and find what you want," He playfully encouraged.

Starscream grinned up at him before heading straight for the first section of toys.

"I'm going to stay at the entrance," Ratchet stated. "I'll make sure he doesn't leave the store, you go in with him."

"Thanks," Ironhide said gratefully, that made him feel a lot better.

He followed after the speeding sparkling, walking calmly with no worry of trying to keep up because he knew he wasn't going to be able to with all the other little ones running throughout the store as well.

It was a wonder how they manoeuvred and dodged around each other almost like a well-oiled machine.

Several creators were trying to keep up with their offspring but having limited success. He was just glad he only had one sparkling to look out for, he'd no idea what he'd do if there were several. He spotted Starscream darting about, seemingly rushing from section to section, trying to decide what he wanted. Ironhide smiled, this had turned out to be such a good day for his little charge.

He stopped to admire some action toys, they didn't look bad. But Starscream wasn't here so he continued walking around carefully, making sure he didn't collide with any of the creators around.

He passed other sections but still couldn't find Starscream until finally he came the soft and plush stuffed mechanimals. The little seeker was staring up at each and different one, walking up to them to touch and run his hands teasingly through their soft furs and softness.

"Hey Star," he greeted and the seeker sparkling looked around and smiled.

"Yah like these?" Ironhide asked, coming over a little more.

"Uh huh," he said, touching a new one and admiring it.

"Is there any that really catch your interest?" Hide questioned as he walked up to Starscream and knelt behind him to see where he was looking.

"I like this one," Starscream said, pointing to a bright blue plushy toy that resembled some sort of organic creature. "Feels nice."

Ironhide reached out and gently brushed his fingers across the fluffy surface.

"Yeh, it does feel good," he agreed. "Want tah get that one?"

Starscream shrugged and looked over the rest before his optics landed on one that looked very fluffy, had a long soft looking tail, and looked like some organic creature that he believed was called a dog or something.

He moved towards it and touched it, this one felt very nice. A moment later, he'd picked it up and giving it an experimental squeeze, finding that he really enjoyed it.

"Ah think we've got a winner," Ironhide stated as a contented smile spread across Starscream's face.

"Uh huh," the little Seeker said, he definitely wanted this one.

He start rubbing his face into its soft body and fur as Ironhide led him out of the aisle and back towards the front of the store.

But along the way Starscream spotted what looked like to be a junior's science kit.

"Ooh," he exclaimed, it looked really interesting.

Ironhide noticed his interest and saw the science kit.

"Yah want that?" he asked, it looked educational.

"Yes please," Starscream said eagerly, it looked so good he couldn't even be shy about asking for it.

But suddenly he remembered the toy he holding right now and instantly started debating on which he really wanted.

"Yah can have both," Ironhide said gently. "That's a personal toy and the other a fun kit."

"I can?" Gasped Starscream.

Ironhide chuckled and nodded.

"Oh course little one. I told you, you can have whatever you want," He reassured.

"I know but...," Starscream said, breaking off, unsure what to say.

Ironhide rubbed his head, saying.

"Ah understand. If yah want, we could just get those two things and come back another time for something else. Be something for yah to look forward to."

Starscream looked up at Ironhide, still debating before he hugged his stuff toy closer and slowly nodded.

"O...Okay," He chirped softly.

Hide smiled and reached down to pet his helm.

"Ok, so which kit would you like?"

"Can I have that one?" He asked, pointing to the junior science kit that included several fun experiments to be done at home with all ingredients as part of the kit.

"Sure, looks good," Ironhide said, picking up the large kit.

"Now, let's go find Ratchet and show him what we've found," Hide stated with a smile and started to lead Starscream back to where he had left the medic.

Ratchet was still waiting just inside the store entrance, leaning against the wall and staying out of the way of screaming sparklings and harried creators. He smiled when he spotted them.

"Hey, get anything good?" he asked.

"Ironhide's getting me a toy and a science kit," Starscream told him excitedly, clutching his plushy toy tightly to his chest.

"That's great," Ratchet complimented before glancing at the store. "We'd better get in line, it's getting a bit hectic here."

"You can say that again. I'm just glad and lucky Star isn't like any of these little scraplets," Ironhide agreed with a chuckle.

Starscream giggled along with him before following after him with a toy in his arms while Hide carried the kit.

There was already sizeable lines for the checkouts, Ironhide picked the one that appeared to be going the fastest. Starscream stood close to Ironhide, with all these bots charging around, he felt a little claustrophobic. He thought longingly of the park he'd been in earlier, he'd loved flying around so much. He wondered if Ironhide would allow him to do some more flying later, after being chained up by the slavers, he kept feeling the itch to fly.

"Ow," he suddenly exclaimed as one larger sparkling bashed into him as they ran past.

Ironhide jerked around to look down at Starscream and gasped softly when he found him lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he gasped, leaning down to help him back up and check him over for any injuries.

"My wing hurts," Starscream groaned, he'd landed rather badly.

"Yah poor thing," Ironhide said, lifting him up for a hug and glaring disapprovingly around. Whoever that was should have stopped to apologise and they definitely shouldn't have been running about like that. And the creators should be taking a lot more care to make sure accidents didn't happen.

Ratchet from where he stood saw the whole thing and quickly made his way over to check the young seeker over himself.

"Let me take a look," he said and Ironhide turned so he could examine the wing.

"It's a little dented," he stated. "I can fix it when we get out of here but you'll be sore. Ironhide will need to take good care of you."

Starscream cuddled into his guardian, very glad of his soon to be new toy.

Ironhide sighed in disappointment now, hoping to have had taken a nice peaceful day wit no injury or incident but it didn't seem to go that way now. Well hopefully this little hiccup didn't ruin the rest of the day for them.

"Ah'm sorry, ah should have held yah," he told Starscream. "We'll have a good evening, okay?"

"Kay," Starscream said before asking. "Can I have a sweetie later?"

"Sure yah can," Ironhide agreed as Ratchet said. "I can give you a small something to help with the pain but I can't take it all away. Can you be brave, Starscream?"

Starscream whimpered with a sniffle but nodded.

"Yes sir."

Ratchet smiled.

"Good boy, now I'll have to wait until we pay for this first. Think you can wait til then?" He whispered.

"I...I think so," Starscream said with a nod.

"Yah just hold yer toy," Ironhide advised, stroking his head. "Look, the line's getting shorter, we'll soon be out of here."

"You can watch one of your new holo-vids when you get home," Ratchet said, trying to keep Starscream's mind of the pain he was in.

Star hummed softly as he nuzzled his face into Ironhide's and squeezed his animal. A couple minutes went by until finally it was their turn.

"Hello, did you find everything alright?" The mech behind the register questioned, looking in concern at Starscream who upset to him.

"Yes we did," Ironhide said before nodding at his charge. "A sparkling knocked into him earlier and he hurt his wing."

"I'm so sorry," the register apologised. "It can get very busy in here but I know there are concerned. We are working to reduce congestion in our store."

"Ah hope so, it's hard walking in here without someone crashing into yah," Ironhide stated, rubbing Starscream's back.

Starscream whined with a pained whimper and curled up closer. The worker frowned in sympathy before he looked at the items they brought with them and smiled.

"Well I think I may know of a way to help you feel better little guy," He whispered softly to Starscream.

Star peeked out to look up at him and watch as he ducked down behind to the counter for a bit before pulling out a toy that look like had been on the shelf yet.

"This is something new. We haven't had the chance to put it out yet but I think you deserve the chance to be the very first to have it," The mech said as he showed it to them.

Starscream peeked with interest at it and saw in amazement, it was a Seeker action figure.

"Our brand new range," the sale's mech said with a smile. "This is Starchaser, the famous Seeker warrior and defender of Cybertron. What do you think, little one?"

"That's awesome," Starscream exclaimed, it looked like a brilliant toy.

Ironhide and Ratchet both smiled at Starscream's attitude perk and smiled in thanks to the sales mech for doing something so nice for him.

"What do you say Starscream?" Ironhide questioned softly as the mech handed the toy to the sparkling.

"Thank you sir," Starscream said happily, holding the toy in awe. "It looks great."

"I'm glad you like it," the mech said before running up the total. "Please accept it as a gift for what happened."

"Thank you," Starscream exclaimed.

The mech chuckled and finished ringing them up, they paid for their items, and exited the store. Once outside, Ironhide and Ratchet both sighed in relief of finally being outside of that chaotic place.

"Oh primus, finally clear air," Ratchet breathed.

"Yer telling me," Ironhide stated, privately thinking that from now on, he would try to visit this place with Starscream during the quiet times. He really didn't want another situation like that again.

"He was really nice," Starscream commented on, still admiring his new toy.

"He was," Ratchet agreed. "Now I can take a proper look at your wing, little one."

While Starscream played with his new toy, Ratchet gently checked the slightly dented winger over before he reached into his subspace to pull out a mild pain killer until he could look at the winger more properly and fix it.

"Here Starscream, swallow this," he said, offering the sparkling the drinkable painkiller.

The young Seeker looked at it, looking a bit unsure.

"It doesn't taste bad," Ratchet assured him. "I normally use this for little ones, it's better than an injection."

"Okay," Starscream said and opening his mouth for the medic.

Carefully and cupping his hand under the Sparklings chin to help catch any that may drip as he gently poured the liquids into his mouth.

It wasn't the greatest flavour but it wasn't too bitter and Starscream didn't have a powerful urge to spit it up so he dutifully swallowed it. Ratchet smiled, the young Seeker had done well.

"Good boy," he said, stroking the chin. "You'll soon feel better."

"Thank you," Starscream said gratefully, relaxing back against Ironhide.

The war hardened mech smiled softly as he cuddled the little guy closer and made sure he was comfortable as they started to make their way back to his home.

"Enjoyed yer day off?" Ironhide asked his friend, a slightly teasing note in his tone.

"It's been a change," mused Ratchet, he definitely didn't get to do this usually. "I'll still have some reports to write up."

"Ah do as well," Ironhide confirmed. "Ah'll do them when Star's watching something."

He also wanted to check in with Prowl, find out how the case was progressing. Had any slavers escaped, had they given up the names of high profile customers? The latter Ironhide really wanted to tackle, too many of these markets had been successful in selling their 'merchandise' and he wanted to free those poor slaves. One way or another, they'd rid the planet of this disgusting practise.

By the time they returned to Ironhide's apartment the day was beginning to turn dark and Starscream was starting to feel better and alert.

"You look much better," Ratchet told him approvingly. "How does your wing feel?"

"Good," Starscream chirped, the pain had almost completely receded.

"Well, I'll take a look over it before I leave," the medic said. "You'll both want a quiet night in after today's excitement."

"Oh you have no idea," Hide breathed, mind drifting back to his late night visited from last night.

Ratchet chuckled at the time in Ironhide's before he nudged his friend.

"How about locking your doors next time and maybe installing a security system," He suggested teasingly.

"Hah," Ironhide scoffed but made a mental note to double check his locks. He couldn't allow such an event to occur again, he'd been lucky that Starscream had not witnessed the intruder, that would have really scared him.

Ratchet smiled, he knew Ironhide wouldn't make that mistake again. Bending down a little to see Starscream, he said.

"I'll see you again soon little one, be good for Ironhide."

"I will," Starscream promised with a smile.

Ratchet nodded in approval before standing back up straight.

"Keep me in touch Ironhide and don't be hesitant to call me," Ratchet said to his friend.

"Ah will," Ironhide said before adding. "And make sure yah call meh if yah hear anything, yah got it?"

"You get some rest," Ratchet said dryly with a roll of the optics.

"He's always going on about that," Ironhide told Starscream as Ratchet left. "Yah should see him scold Prowl about taking a break."

Star giggled, able to see Ratchet doing something like that. Ironhide and Starscrram watched Ratchet walk away and once they couldn't see him, Hide glanced down at Star.

"So ready to head inside little guy?" He asked, gently bouncing him in his arms.

"Yeh," Starscream giggled, enjoying the bouncing. "Can I play with my new toys?"

"Sure, ah'll get all the things put away while y'all do that," Ironhide agreed, carrying him inside.

"Yay!" Starscream squealed in joy and ran off into the apartment once he was put down to wait for Ironhide.

"Sparklings," Ironhide murmured fondly before heading to his main counter. Once there, he began taking all his purchases out, including what Ratchet had given him. At least he'd gotten all they'd needed.

While he worked on separating everything, he heard the tiny feet of his little sparkling ward walking up to investigate on what he was up to.

"What you doing?" Starscream asked curiously.

"Just sorting everything," Ironhide explained. "Wanna see?"

Starscream nodded so Ironhide lifted him up onto a seat.

"So little mech, what do you want first?" Ironhide asked as he gestured to everything on the counter, not sure if he wanted something to eat or play with first.

Starscream considering the question thoughtfully, looking carefully over the items. Finally, he pointed to some Energon and said.

"I'm hungry, can I have some of that?"

Ironhide smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. You want a straw for it too?" He playfully teased.

"Yes please," the seeker sparkling said eagerly, that sounded fun.

"Alright, I'll get that for yah," Ironhide said with a smile. He set about pouring Starscream a glass of suitable Energon and placing a straw in it.

"Here you are, stirred not shaken." Ironhide faked a professional tone as he handed the energon to Starscream who giggled at him and took the glass.

"Thank you," He chirped.

The red Mech smirked as Starscream started sucking up his drink very happily. Ironhide decided to pour himself a drink as well, at a higher grade than his little charge.

"This is great," Starscream exclaimed with a gasp, taking a break from drinking.

Ironhide raised a brow plate.

"Oh?" He asked, playing along.

Starscream nodded animatedly.

"Uh huh," He gasped and started sucking more.

"Best you've ever had?" Ironhide continued seriously.

The little Sparkling nodded and Ironhide grinned. "Glad yah like it, mixed it mah self."

Starscream giggled.

"You're very good at it," Star complimented as he finished his energon up.

"Should have worked in a bar or fancy restaurant,' Ironhide teased.

"What are those like?" the sparkling asked.

Ironhide tensed up when he realised his mistake and cleared his throat.

"Um, one is ok but the other is...is not for little ones like you," He quickly answered.

"Why not?" Starscream asked innocently.

"They serve stuff Sparklings wouldn't like," Ironhide said quickly.

"Why?" Starscream said.

"Because it taste like nasty medicine that Ratchet gives you," Ironhide answered and playfully made a yuck face.

"Urgh," Starscream exclaimed, sticking out his glossa. "But why do you drink it?"

"It doesn't taste bad to adults," explained Ironhide with a small smile.

Starscream cocked his head to the side.

"So when you get older, the taste changes?!" He questioned in awe.

"Yep, y'all will want different things when yer older," Ironhide confirmed. "And yah won't just be bigger, you'll be able to fly faster and higher."

"I can't wait," Starscream said eagerly.

Hide chuckled low in his throat and shook his head fondly to the Sparklings eagerness. Oh if only knew.

"Y'all better finish that drink, it's best fresh," he advised gently. "What do yah want to do afterwards?"

Starscream started drinking again as he thought.

"Can I watch a holovid?" he finally asked, it seemed he wasn't in the mood for energetic play. But considering the cycle they'd had and the painkillers he'd received not long ago, it was expected.

Hide nodded.

"Alright. While you finish up I'll go and get your new vids and you can pick which one to watch," Ironhide replied, walking around Starscream to go to the items that were still on the counter.

"Thanks," Starscream said, taking a long pull on his drink.

"Do you want to watch it with me?" he suddenly asked as Ironhide started sorting out the holo-vids, sorting them into education and entertainment categories.

Hide smirked at Star and shrugged.

"We'll see. I still have to check my communication messenger for any calls that I may have missed," He answered.

"Okay," Starscream said, going back to his drink.

Ironhide smiled, it was nice that Starscream wanted to spend so much time with him. He wondered if that would last. Shaking himself, he put placed the holo-vids near the sparkling so he could look through him and started putting away more things. Once he'd done, he saw that Starscream had picked out about three he wanted to watch the most.

"Yah just think about which one yah want," Ironhide suggested. "I'll check for calls."

"Ok." Starscream chirped and started thinking real hard to decided which one to watch first which made Ironhide laugh at how serious he looked.

Hide sat down in front of his communication vid and typed in the code to check for any missed calls and lest over messages.

There was a call from some company asking if he'd be interested in taking a survey, another questioning whether he had sufficient road insurance, he deleted both straight away, grumbling about time wasters. The next was a quick one from Ratchet, saying to call him at some point tomorrow to let him know how Starscream was getting on and if his wing was causing him any problems. He smiled and saved that, he would do just that.

The next one made him pause, it was from Prowl asking him to call as soon as he received the message.

Closing out of the message screen, Ironhide pulled up Prowl's communication number and called it. He only had to wait for a couple second before it was answered.

"Irohide, good to see you got my message," Prowl created right away.

"Yeh, ah just got it," Ironhide told his boss. "Been out with Starscream all cycle, getting supplies."

"I see, how is the young seeker?" Prowl inquired politely.

"Pretty good, he's just settling down to watch some vids," Ironhide explained. "No one bothered us while we were out."

"I am glad to hear it," the Praxian said with a nod. "First off, I must tell you we have had no word back on preliminary inquiries about Starscream's family."

"Ah understand," Ironhide stated. "Ah'd can look after him for as long as necessary."

Prowl nodded to confirm what he just said.

"That is good. Ratchet has even informed me on his health and that he had just gave you the proper instructions on what energon to give him."

"Yep, good thing to. I was worried I wasn't going to be able to feed the little guy."

"I had every confidence in your ability to see to his needs," Prowl assured him. "It might be an idea to write up a report of all the basic things you are doing for him, I imagine Vos will be very eager to know how he was treated."

"Ah can handle that," Ironhide stated. It might be more paperwork but he knew how important this was. "What else did yah need tah tell me?"

"I wanted to update you on the case with the slavers," Prowl told him.

"Ok. That one spit sucker still demanded for me?" Ironhide asked with a smirk, really wanting to see him again and give him another excuse to shot him.

Prowl smirked slightly at the question but shook his helm.

"No, just demanding for you job to be taken," He replied, which didn't concern Ironhide in the least.

"Ha, he's got some balls to demand that...or he did," he mused with an evil smirk.

Prowl shook his head slightly in amusement but said.

"Please make it clear in your report that he was a threat to Starscream, who he was attempting to kidnap with the intent to abuse. He's not the only one who is trying to deflect attention away from their crimes but we cannot allow any to succeed."

"Ah hear yah," Ironhide stated.

"I called to inform you of something we have discovered," Prowl now said without preamble.

Ironhide sat up a little straighter, this sounded serious.

"From what some of our suspects have said and putting the pieces together...it would appear that an important player has escaped our grasp. I want you to be careful Ironhide, we don't know how this individual might act, they could try to sabotage our case so we do not discover their identity."

Irohide frowned at this and grimed before he remember the night before his unwanted guest.

"Prowl, put it out to keep an optic open for Skidmark and Silverclaw. Skidmark came into my apartment that night, thinking to steal some weapons. I caught him and interrogated him on who he was getting them for and told me it was Silverclaw. That might be who we missed," Ironhide suggested.

"Sliverclaw?" Prowl repeated, his expression darkening. "I know of him, he is a high ranked noble who is rumoured to be in a lot of dodgy deals. It would not surprise me at all to know that he is involved in all of this. But it worries me that this Mech decided to come snooping about your apartment, especially after taking in Starscream. If Sliverclaw wished to purchase slaves, Starscream might have been on that list."

Ironhide growled, he liked the sound of this Sliverclaw less and less.

"Ah won't allow anyone near him," he declared forcefully.

"I know you won't Ironhide but maybe it would be best if an enforcer stays with you until we get things sorted out more. It'll be for the best," Prowl suggested, wanting to keep everyone safe.

"Like who?" Ironhide questioned, he wasn't too sure about having another enforcer living here. "Ah don't know how Star would react to having someone else here."

"I would pick someone who gets on with Sparkling," Prowl assured him. "Why don't I set up a meeting between a suitable bot and the two of you?"

"Ah don't know...," Ironhide said with a frown, he felt able to protect Starscream himself. But he supposed it wouldn't hurt to meet a fellow enforcer and see if this was a suitable arrangement. "Alright, ah'll give it a go."

"Good. I'll send them to meet you later. I will feel more at ease with them there sooner than later and regret it," Prowl replied.

"Alright," sighed Ironhide, he wasn't completely sure about it but it was important to ensure Starscream was protected. "Y'all can give them my number, get them tah call us when they get over."

"Of course," Prowl agreed. "Will you be able to talk to Starscream about his experience? Any details he could give us would be very welcome. If nothing else, what he went through will be vital for the trial."

"I haven't had the time or chance to ask him any questions about it yet. I've been meaning to give him some time before bringing those memories back up. I know it's best to ask while it's still fresh in their minds but...it's just...," Ironhide started before slowly trailing off to glance towards Starscream as he continued to look over his vids.

Prowl noticed Ionhide's mood change he could understand his concern.

"I know it's hard to ask a sparkling," he said gently. "It was a traumatised experience and he will want to forget it. I'm not pressuring you but I would like you to try at some point. I trust your judgement on this.

"Thanks Prowl," Ironhide said gratefully. "Ah will talk tah him, ah just...want tah wait fer the right moment. And let him settle in a bit first, see that he's safe here. But if he offers me anything, ah'll note it down."

"I will and the rest of the enforcers on the case will greatly appreciate it," Prowl agreed with a grateful nod.

"Ah know," Ironhide said before shifting slightly. "Ah'd better go if there's nothing else. Ah don't wanna leave him fer too long."

"You may go, that's all I believe," Prowl said.

"Ah'll send mah report of the raid as soon as ah can," Ironhide assured him and he received a nod before the message was cut off. Ironhide vented out, it would be hard wiping the happy smile off Starscream's face when they eventually talked about what happened but it would need to occur sooner or later.

With a heavy sigh, Hide pulled himself away from his communication hub and headed back to where Starscream sat. Once he reached him he smiled down at him.

"Any luck picking one?" He questioned.

Starscream jumped, he'd been very endorsed in reading the description for one of them.

"Uh, I think so," he said, lifting up the one he'd been reading. "This one looks good, can we watch it?"

"Sure, whatever yah want," Ironhide said, taking the holovid and going to activate it in a suitable hub. "What's it about?"

"A bunch of explorers crash land on a distant planet and have to find a way to escape," Starscream explained.

"Oh, now that sounds interesting," Ironhide said, sounding in intrigued as he loaded the vid.

"It does, I hope it's good," Starscream replied, running over to the couch and hopped up to climb onto it and get himself comfortable.

"Ah'm sure it will be," Ironhide said. "And if it's no good, we can always donate it."

"Okay," Starscream said brightly, waiting for Ironhide to come back to the couch before scooting over to cuddle against his guardian. The red Mech was once more surprised by this but he still put an arm around the little Seeker as the vid started. The volume was a little low so he quickly increased it, hoping this would not be one of those films where the music was overly loud but then the characters mumbled their lines.

The vid begun with the characters aboard their ship, talking and interacting with each other. Ironhide smirked when Starscream started to giggle and laugh at things the characters were saying or doing.

"Don't know if ah wanna go on that ship," Ironhide commented on as one character accidentally activated a foam nozzle designed to deal with fire and sprayed everyone in the vicinity.

This just made Starscream laugh even harder, the vid was really playing up how clumsy that one character was and how certain other characters got exasperated with him. But at least so far, it was enjoyable to watch, enabling both of them to relax.

As the vid played on until finally it came to a part where an alarm on the ship started going off. All the characters ran to the control room and saw they were flying straight into an asteroid field.

"Oh no," Starscream gasped in horror and covered his mouth in worry for the characters as they ran to their stations and got to work on trying to manoeuvring their way through the field.

"Don't worry, ah'm sure they'll be fine," Ironhide assured him as Starscream was cuddling even more into him, watching as the characters fought to survive the onslaught of asteroids. And it seemed they were succeeding, they had almost reached the end of the field, they were almost home free.

Boom!

Starscream yelped in fright as the ship was suddenly confronted by a gigantic asteroid and they had no way to avoid it.

"No!" Starscream shouted and helplessly watched as they tried to avoid the giant asteroid but was unsuccessful in dodging it unscathed. One of the ship wings and undercarriage was damaged.

"They're going to crash," he cried in alarm, so absorbed in the film that he'd practically forgotten the description on the back of the holo-vid which stated they would end up on a planet. But Ironhide wasn't going to ruin it for him, it was rather good seeing him so animated. He just held Starscream close as the crew struggled with their ship before one of the officers cried that they couldn't save it, they had to do something drastic.

So the captain ordered them to head towards the planet, it was their best hope.

"Oh no," Starscream moaned as the ship began to glow bright orange as it penetrated the unknown planet's atmosphere.

"They're no going to make it," he cried as he watched the ship start to break apart as it fell, getting closer and closer to the planet's surface.

He became so distressed he turned away and hide his face in Ironhide's side.

"Don't worry, they will," Ironhide said soothingly, rubbing the small back comfortingly. "You'll see."

He glanced up, the crew were yelling their heads off as more parts of the ship fell away but he was still confident.

"Yer gonna miss it," he reminded Starscream but the little Seeker just shook his head, he couldn't watch.

Ironhide watched for him and saw the ship was now crashing through what looked like to be a tree line, crashing through trees and snapping branches which seem to slow and cushion the crashing ship until finally it got so tangled in branches and vines, it stopped.

"Star," he said gently. "It's over now, yah can look."

Starscream peeked his face out and saw that the ship had indeed made it to the planet surface and relatively intact.

"Are they okay?" he exclaimed, leaning forward anxiously.

"Not sure, it's only shown the ship for the last little while," Ironhide said. "But ah think we're about tah find out."

Once those words past Ironhide's mouth the door to the ship opened and a couple of the character's heads poked out and looked around in wonder to there they crashed.

"See, they don't look too bad," Ironhide said with a relieved smile.

Starscream let out a big sigh of relief as they stumbled outside, checking out the organic looking planet.

"That was scary," he gasped.

Ironhide nodded in agreement and helped Starscream get comfortable again as they continued to watch the vid as the characters exit the ship and explored around some.

"Looks like they all made it," mused Ironhide as Starscream relaxed again.

"Yeah," he said happily. "Have you ever been to an organic planet like that?"

Ironhide shrugged some.

"One or two," He answered casually.

The little Seeker perked up in excitement, looking very intrigued to know more.

"Really?" He gasped.

"Uh huh, ah've had tah chase a few criminals tah over planets in mah time," he explained. "Also got taken tah some during training. Each one was a new adventure, ah can tell yah that."

"I'd love to visit another planet," Starscream said in awe. "What were they like?"

"Well they have a lot of organic plants, liquid in giant puddles in random areas, organic natives, and many more," Hide tried to name off everything he encountered during his missions.

"Ooh!" Starscream gasped in fascination, that sounded amazing. Looking back at the holo vid, it had a better view of the landscape, it looked wild and exotic.

"Will you take me sometime?" He asked eagerly.

Ironhide smirked and patted the top of his helm.

"Maybe when you're older," The older mech answered.

Starscream pouted some at this answer.

"Aww."

Before looking back to continue watching the show as the characters gathered around each other and started questioning what they should do.

"Do you think there are any monsters out there?" Starscream whispered, the group was a little nervous as strange sounds could be heard all around them, including the occasional roar or shriek.

"Might be," Ironhide acknowledged. He was curious about the special effects for the creatures, if they weren't using any real ones, because he'd seen some truly horrendous productions before. However, so far the effects for this vid had been decent so he was reasonably optimistic. "Ah'm sure they can handle them."

"I hope they go exploring," his charge said, despite his concern for the characters, he wanted to see more of this world.

"Well, we'll see." Ironhide stated, leaning back to get comfortable in his seat as the vid played on.

Soon the characters begun to go off in pairs to gather supplies. A pair gathers wood to make a fire, one gathered materials to build them a shelter, and another tried to find a food source that was safe for them to eat.

Starscream snuggled into Ironhide, he was really enjoying this part of the story. It was particularly fascinating to see how they went about finding fuel, a much harder task than gathering wood or building a shelter. On an exotic planet, crystals were preferable as a source of fuel but the little Seeker was amazed when they stopped by a massive tree and one of the bots stated that the huge nuts hanging high above them produced an oil that was suitable for their systems.

The only question was how they were going to get at them.

"Have you ever had those?" Starscream asked excitedly.

"Afraid not, wonder what they taste like?" Ironhide mused. He wondered if this was a real type of nut that bots could have or just made up for the story? You could never tell with these productions.

"I'd try one," declared Starscream.

"Oh?" Ironhide questioned curiously.

Starscream nodded his head eagerly.

"UH huh, they look really tasty," He chirped.

Ironhide looked back at the show and looked at the nuts, trying to see anything about them that looked appetizing but really they just looked like rocks on a tree.

"If yah say so," he said, making Starscream giggle madly.

"You should try some," he dared. "I bet they are tasty."

"If they exist," Ironhide reminded him with a smirk.

"If they do and we find them, you have to try one," Starscream told him firmly, making the larger red Mech chuckle.

"Alright Star, ah promise tah try one if we find any," he promised making the little Seeker beam.

"Yay," Starscream cheered for him before leaning over to wrap his arms around Ironhide to hug him, nuzzling his face into the war mech's side.

"Aww, it ain't no problem," Ironhide said, rubbing his back in appreciation.

With a grin, he asked. "Anything else yah want me tah try?"

"Ooh," Starscream said, quickly looking back at the screen in case he was missing anything. He'd love to buy a load of weird things for his guardian to try, it would be so funny.

Starscream giggled to himself at the image he made for himself but he shook his head.

"No for the moment," He chirped.

"Good, bad enough having tah drink that nut," Ironhide teased with a mock shudder, making Starscream giggle.

It was interesting watching how the nuts were brought down, with plenty of comedy thrown in. And when they brought them back to camp, the reactions of everyone once they'd gotten at the oil within was exceedingly funny. Starscream was giggling more than ever, he definitely wanted to see Ironhide have some.

"Tell me we don't have to keep taking this," one of the characters groaned, making a face as he took another gulp.

The leader finished his and wiped his mouth.

"Only if we find something else we'll have to," He said, looking at the character who whined.

"But this is horrible!"

"It's not that bad," one of the others scolded. "If I had a few more things, I could probably do something with it."

"Yeah, like greasing some joints," the whiner muttered sarcastically.

"Enough of that," the leader abolished. "We will collect more of these, extract the oil and take it with us. We need to go further afield and see what this planet has to offer us."

"Aww, come on. We just got here. Can't we at least rest?" One character complained, actually looking like the lazy one of the bunch.

The leader glared at him and snorted.

"We're not vacationing here. We need to find things to survive here until we can find a way to leave," The leader scolded.

"How are we going to be able to leave, the ship's ruined," one of them asked.

"I'm not sure, we will have to examine it closely and see what can be done," the leader stated thoughtfully. "In the meantime, we need to explore, see what resources are available to us."

"Captain, we'll need a guard," one of the others stated. "We don't know what predators are out there."

"Predators?" the lazy looking one asked worried.

"And a way to find our way back here if we get lost," Another pointed out.

The leaded hummed in thought and looked around the wreck sight before he spotted one of their berth blankets one the ground, now town and full of holes. An idea popped into his head and walked over and picked it up. He turned to his team.

"We'll mark are way with this. We'll tear this into small strips and tie them to trees as we go," he explained, tearing the blanket to the sizable length they needed.

"That's clever," Starscream whispered and Ironhide nodded. Most bots might just cut a mark into the trees but those would be harder to see, especially in rain or low light. Those pieces of blanket would be much easier to spot.

"Yeh, that's what ah'd do," Ironhide confirmed. "More educational than ah thought."

Starscream nodded in agreement, very intrigued in the show now. The leader walked around and passed strips to each member of the group to have.

"Okay, so what about weapons?" One asked again.

"We have a few blasters and some knives," another spoke, he looked a bit tougher than some of the others. "Not as much as we'd want stranded in a place like this, we might need to construct some more ourselves."

"What, make spears?" another said in disbelief, the very idea was so primitive.

"Whatever it takes to survive," the leader said quietly but firmly. This was no time to be dismissive.

Some of the team groaned at the through of using such barbaric weapons but with a glare from their leader, they got to work on making their spears.

Starscream cocked his head to the side curiously as they skipped around to each member and showing their individual method of making their weapon.

"He's not doing it right," Starscream exclaimed, pointing to the lazy one who was barely making an effort on his speak.

"He'd better or it'll come tah bite him in the aft later," Ironhide stated and Starscream dissolved into giggle at the image that produced. The lazy bot was scolded for his lack of attention but only put slightly more effort in. Both Ironhide and Starscream were very into their film now, it was very interesting seeing how everything worked. So far, no creatures had appeared except for a few harmless birds and lizards but they were sure that would change.

Now everyone was armed and ready. Some even admiring their dandy work proudly.

"Alright, now everyone pair off into teams," The leader ordered, looking over his crew.

Now Ironhide was sure some of them were bound to end up facing some creatures of the planet. He'd seen plenty of vids before to know there was a very high chance that would happen. Starscream just looked excited, he wouldn't have seen so many so this would seem very exciting and new for the young Seeker.

And Ironhide was proved right, it seemed barely any time had passed before a monster did indeed appear. A large furless creature with smooth greenish skin and large teeth took offence with the leader and his chosen partner.

"What is that?" gasped Starscream, what a monster it was.

Irinhide cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't look friendly." Hide replied and watched with interest.

Starscream flinched when the creature roared at the two. The leader showed no fear and held his ground but did not attack right away. He knew from his travels that some creature will show signs of territorial display instead of attack so maybe if he just stood his ground.

"Easy," he muttered to his partner who was shaking horribly. "Don't move..."

"B-but captain," his partner whimpered.

"Hush," the leader said quietly but very firmly.

The creature made a rumbling noise and stamped a foot, it was definitely putting on a display of strength. But was it planning to attack?

The creature continued its display, stomping its feet in the ground, grunting and roaring, until it made a fake charge at them. The leader had to grab and stop his partner from running and force him to stay put.

"No," he hissed. "If we run, then it really will attack."

His partner optics were wide but somehow, he managed to stay where he was. And it was just as well because the creature stopped just a short distance away from them and let out an audio splitting roar. Both bots shook a little but managed to stay where they were. The creature snorted at them, eyeing them suspiciously before grumpily stomping away.

The leader smirked and looked at his partner who stood there stunned.

"Wow! How...how did you know?" He stuttered as he watched the creature wander off.

"Cues...and a bit of luck," the leader admitted. "I think we just startled it and it was just defending it's territory."

"Still...if you hadn't made me stand still, I couldn't have done it," his partner said, still shaking a little. "I wouldn't have been able to tell what it's intentions were."

"It's alright, it's easy to get it wrong," the leader assured him. "We'd better get going, we don't want to test our luck."

"Um, right," The other agreed and followed behind as they continued their search.

"Huh, well what ya know," Ironhide breathed in amazement at how easy they handled that threat without even fighting.

"That was amazing," Starscream gasped. "He was so brave."

"He was that," agreed Ironhide. "A brave Mech, just hope the others are faring as well."

"So do I, they might not know what to do," Starscream said in worry.

Suddenly the scene changed to another pair who were walking around, checking the area when they upon the same creature like from before. But this one was fast asleep in the shade of the trees.

"Wow, look at thing," One spoke up in amazement of the bizarre creature.

"I know, it's huge," the other said in awe. "Better not wake it up, I don't want to find out if that thing eats bots."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the first one said. "Come on, better sneak past it."

The second one nodded and they began to creep around the slumbering beast. But just as they were doing so, a roar suddenly echoed around the forest and the sleeping creature started to stir.

The creature looked around groggily, snorting and grunting until it woke itself up further. Once the sleep was clear it spotted the two bots who were now frozen where they stood.

"Scrap, don't move. Maybe it can't see us if we stay still," One bot hissed.

"Bet it can," the other muttered, watching the creature warily as it raised it's head and stared right at them.

"Shh," the other scolded.

The creature regarded them in what appeared to be a calm manner but they still dared not move. They couldn't risk setting it off. But it was hard not to jump as another roar sounded and this was closer than before.

"Oh man, please don't be another one," One whimpered as he watched the one near them.

The creature near them looked in the direction of the roar and growled. It got to its feet and started to prowl in the direction. Once it disappeared into the thick foliage did both boys sigh and relax.

"Primus, that was a close one," one of them said shakily.

"Yeah but I think we'd better move on," the other said and they did just that.

Starscream was grinning, this was an exciting part. However, at that moment, Ironhide's console started beeping.

"Ah'd better check that, y'all just keep watching," he said, getting to his feet.

"Aww but you're going to miss it," Starscream said with a frown.

"I can always watch it again," Hide teased before he walked off into the other room and answered.

"Ironhide here."

"Yes Ironhide, this is Skyfall. We met earlier in the park," The voice on the other end greeted.

Hide perked up and smirked as he began to suspect what the older Seeker maybe calling about.

"Yes Skyfall, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could arrange for out two little ones to meet up," the shuttle explained. "Skyfire has been very...enthusiastic all evening the idea and it would put his mind at rest to know something was arranged."

Ironhide imagined a hyper Starscream and could sympathise.

"Sure, ah know Star would love tah see him again," he said warmly. "What time would be good for yah?"

"Well I am planning on allowing them to have a day at my home. If that's is alright with you. I have a private flight large were they can fly and play," Skyfall suggested.

"That sounds great," Ironhide said. "Ah want tah give Star plenty of chances tah fly, he'd enjoy a safe place tah fly with his friend."

"It is very secure," Skyfall assured him, understanding the natural concern of any creator. "It includes an obstacle course where your son...I mean charge can practise."

Ironhide smirked at this reassurance.

"That's good to hear. Will he need to bring anything with him for the visit?"

"No, I can provide him everything he will need. We have plenty of fuel here. He may bring a toy of two of he wishes," Skyfall answered.

"Ah'll make sure he does that," Ironhide promised. "We've just been watching a holo-vid together."

Skyfall smiled before saying. "Is tomorrow too soon? I'm not sure how you're arranged but Skyfire is very eager to see him again."

Ironhide considered it briefly before saying. "Nah, ah think tomorrow would work. Ah can bring him over then ah'll head tah mah workplace."

He figured it would give him a chance to work on those reports and see how the team was doing back at the office.

Skyfall nodded in agreement to this suggestion.

"That sounds like a perfect idea. But do you think Starscream will be alright with us alone? I mean...after what had happened to him," The shuttle questioned in slight concern.

Ironhide paused, that was a good point. He'd had a great time playing with Skyfire but Ironhide had been watching the whole time.

"Ah'll ask him how he feels about it," he finally said. "And if it makes him feel better, ah can keep checking in, making sure he's where he's meant tah be. Ah can even call in, ah want him tah feel safe around others but ah appreciate the concern."

"I don't want him to feel uncomfortable," agreed Skyfall.

"Thank you Skyfall. I'll talk to Starscream and I'll get back with you," Ironhide said.

"Very well. I look forward to hearing from you," Skyfall replied before he ended the all to allow Ironhide to get back with Starscream.

"Who was that?" Starscream demanded as soon as Ironhide appeared.

"That was Skyfire's Sire Skyfall calling," the red Mech explained. "He's wondering if yah want a play day with his son?"

"Ooh yes!" the little Seeker explained excitedly, that sounded perfect.

Ironhide chuckled softly a she sat down beside the excited little seeker.

"I thought you might like that. Well we are planning to let you hang out at Skyfire's and his dad's home while I go to work tomorrow. This that will be ok with you?" Hide explained.

Starscream grinned eagerly before pausing.

"You wouldn't be there?" he asked, trying to sound casual but still coming across as a little nervous.

"Only if that's alright," Ironhide reassured him. "If it helps, ah thought ah could call maybe every hour or so, make sure yah feel comfortable. What do yah think, yah want tah do this?"

Starscream frowned some and looked down, staring at his hands as he rung them together very nervously.

"I...I don't know," He whispered.

Seeing how distressed Starscream looked, Ironhide said gently.

"Would it be better if I stayed the first time? So you feel safe?"

Starscream looked up at his guardian.

"Can you...please?" He whispered softly, almost like he was scared to ask.

"Sure ah can," Ironhide said gently, stroking his head. "Ah'm sorry ah suggested otherwise, ah forgot yah might be nervous. We've had such a good cycle, it's easy to forget what happened."

Starscream nodded, that's exactly what had happened. As much as he really wanted to play with Skyfire and trusted the shuttle sparkling, he didn't feel comfortable going to a stranger's home without his guardian there. Maybe it was stupid but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry for being a pain," he mumbled, looking down.

"What?! Oh sparkling you are not a burden," Ironhide gasped and faster then he believed he ever could be, sat down beside Starscream and scooped him up into his arms.

Feeling himself being secured in his guardians arms, Starscream sniffled as curled up closer, burning his face into the large mech's chest.

"Y'all went through a horrible experience, it's natural tah feel this way," Ironhide said soothingly, rubbing his back and taking care with the wings. "Don't feel ashamed, ah'm afraid even the adults are gonna have a hard time feeling safe after what happened. Ah'll be with yah fer as long as yah need meh. Yah can still have loads of fun with Skyfire but ah'll be right there watching."

Starscream sniffed loudly, tears trailing down his cheeks as he cuddled. He couldn't prevent the stab of fear in his chest at the mere thought of being taken away again, he needed Ironhide to be there.

Wanting to help Starscream feel more secure Ironhide wrapped and encased the sparkling entirely in his arms. Surrounding him in warm darkness, muffling any outside sounds to were he knew Star would only be able to hear the soothing sound of his spark.

"Nothing can hurt yah here," he murmured soothingly, rocking the little sparkling gently.

Starscream curled up, tiny claws digging into any seams he could find to feel more secure. He buried his head against the warm chest he was against, listening to the gentle sound of Ironhide's spark. If he concentrated, he could feel that spark and his own humming together in perfect harmony. It made him feel safe but he didn't want to leave this cocoon just yet.

"I'll never let anything hurt you ever again. I promise I will protect you with my own life," Ironhide added.

Starscream whimpered at the thought of his guardian giving his own spark for him and he didn't want that.

"But I don't want you to die."

"Don't yah worry about that," Ironhide told him. "Got no intention of offlining anytime soon. Ah just mean that ah'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"But you won't die?" Starscream said anxiously, he couldn't bare that to happen.

"Course not, takes a lot to take me down," his guardian reassured him. He could see this meant a lot to Starscream and didn't want him frightened.

Starscream wiggled some to let Hide knew he wanted to see him who opened his arms just enough for him to poke his head through.

Ironhide smirked with a soft chuckle at how adorable the sight looked but it soon faded when he saw how sad and worried the sparklings optics were, looking close to spilling over with tears.

"Oh Star, everything is ok. I promise nothing is going to happen," The war mech whispered, cupping the little ones helm and stroking it.

"I don't want to lose you," Starscream said seriously, his lip trembling slightly. "I couldn't bare it."

Ironhide leaned and kissed his forehead, still hugging him close.

"Ah'll be careful," he promised. "Ah won't take risks or do anything stupid that might separate us. It was okay when ah lived alone but we're...we're family now so ah can't do that now."

tarscream lifted his head from Ironhides chest, optics wide.

"Family?" He breathed like he could hardly believe what Hide had just said.

The older mech smiled and nodded, gently lifting Starscream up to press their forehelms together and nuzzle.

"That's right. Family. You and I are family now. Now and forever."

"Oh thank you!" Starscream gasped, hugging him tightly, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Ironhide smiled, he felt pretty emotional himself.

"No problem," he whispered.

Starscream sniffed loudly, wiping away his tears with his arm, not wanting to let go of Ironhide. Then he looked slyly at the red mech.

"Can I call you dad?"

Now it was Ironhide's turn to be surprised. But he soon smiled and relaxed as his spark warmed that Starscream actually felt comfortable enough to call him something so strong.

Hugging the sparkling closer he nodded.

"Oh course you can baby. You can call me anything you want," He whispered, for the first time in his life feeling chocked up.

"Thank you," Starscream said, snuggling against him before happily sighing. "Dad."

Ironhide's spark gave a little jolt at this but managed to contain himself.

"You smell nice," his new son suddenly stated, surprising Ironhide with his observation.

"Wh...what? Now why would you say that?" Ironhide asked.

Starscream giggled as he nuzzled closer to Hide's chest.

"Just because. It's relaxing."

The red Mech was utterly perplexed, he smelled relaxing? He was forced to shake his head, it was just too confusing.

"Glad ah don't stink," was all he could say, causing Starscream to giggle again.

"You don't stink," the little one assured his new father.

"Thanks," laughed Ironhide. "Now, why don't we watch the rest of that vid before bed?"

"Cool," Starscream said eagerly, his tears all gone now.

Ironhide chuckled and gently tickled Starscream some before putting him back in the coach beside him.

"No tickling!" Star squealed in laughter.

"But you're so ticklish," Ironhide laughed, running his fingers lightly over Starscream's frame before taking them away.

Starscream giggled before cuddling in, feeling very happy. He thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the film which was extremely exciting whose action picked up steadily throughout the film. Ironhide had to admit he'd be fine watching this again with his little son.

"Not bad," he stated as Starscream grinned before suddenly yawning.

"Someone's tired," Ironhide stated. "Time for bed. Just let me check the locks first."

The sparkling moaned tiredly and laid down across the coach as he watched Ironhide walk to the door. Clicking on the lovks before pushing in a code into the key panel next to the door.

The panel beeped twice before he returned to Starscream with a smile, holding his arms out.

"Ready?"

Starscream was instantly up and climbing into his arms. "Ready," the sparkling confirmed, laying a sleepy head on Ironhide's chest.

"Off to bed we go there," Ironhide half sang, making Starscream giggle.

Switching off lights as he went, Ironhide reached his berth and carefully lay down. With one hand supporting Starscream, he grabbed his blanket and carefully pulled it over them. Starscream made a small sound that sounded like a sigh before saying. "Night dad."

"Night son," Ironhide said softly, feeling the little body against his spark.

 _Author's note. Starscream gets to spend some time with his new friend Skyfire, how does that go? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. A slight warning for mentions of child abuse._

 _Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

 _Enjoy and please review._

The next day

"Star slow down, Skyfire isn't going anywhere. He will be there when we get there," Ironhide called after Starscream with a chuckle as the little seeker ran towards the park where they were meeting up with the other sparkling and his father.

"I know but I want to see him now," Starscream replied over his shoulder.

Ironhide laughed and said. "Ah know but ah don't want to lose sight of you," he stated, jogging to keep up with the excited sparkling.

"Aww," Starscream pouted but he did restrain himself as he didn't really want to outrun his dad. He was just so excited to see his best friend and tell him the good news. Plus, he really wanted to fly again. His dad had been encouraging him to test his thrusters out back home but open space was what he needed.

Ironhide caught up to Starscream and in one fail swoop scoop the energetic sparkling up into his arms who squeaked and giggled.

"Daddy," The seeker playfully protested as Hide chuckled and hugged him.

"What's the matter?" Ironhide teased. "Can't I hug my son?"

He suddenly tossed the little sparkling into the air, earning a squeal of delight. A few more tosses later, he caught Starscream again and lifting him up, ran towards the park.

"Whee!" Starscream cried in delight, holding out his arms as he soared through the air. Ironhide's strong hands held him securely, and he loved being up this high.

As they ran into the park they reserved many states and strange looks but neither cared as they laughed and ran past.

But Ironhide being an old mech had to stop soon and lower Starscream back down to being cradled against his chest. The seeker pouted when his fun was ended.

"Aw but I wanted to fly some more."

"Since we're here, you can fly for real," Ironhide grinned, his fans working harder than he'd like. Maybe he should spend less time on the shooting range and more time building up his body stamina. Primus knows, Ratchet liked to nag him enough about it.

"Oh yeah," Starscream giggled, now eagerly looking around for his best friend.

"There he is," he exclaimed excitedly, spotting his friend next to his huge Sire.

"Skyfire," Starscream yelled as he leapt from his guardians arms and flew towards his friend who peeked at the familiar voice before spotting Starscream heading towards him.

"Starscream!" The shuttle sparkling squealed and ran to meet him.

They leapt into each other's arms, hugging each other tightly and chirping away. Ironhide grinned at the sight before making his way over leisurely, Skyfall doing the same thing.

"Morning," Ironhide greeted. "How are things?"

"Very well," the shuttle said, smiling at the sight of his son so happy.

"It's so nice to see them so happy," Skyfall added proudly as he watched his son finally have and play with a friend.

Ironhide nodded in agreement as Starscream and Skyfire fly through the air.

"Sure is," he said before recalling that he had something he needed to discuss with the shuttle.

"Yah know the play date we set up?"

The other looked down at him questioningly.

"Starscream doesn't feel confident enough to be there without me," Ironhide explained. "He wants to be with Skyfire but he's too anxious right now to be left."

Sky fall nodded with a hum.

"That's understandable. From what all he's been through. I don't mind a mech my age coming along," The shuttle replied with a chuckle and playfully nudging Hide.

"Good to know," Ironhide laughed. "If those two are gonna spend so much time together, probably best we get to know each other better."

"Indeed," Skyfall said, watching as the children soared overhead. "Would you like to join Skyfire and me for something to eat afterwards? My son is very eager to show Starscream his favourite eating place."

Ironhide smiled at the offer and nodded.

"Sure why not. I ain't one to turn down a meal," Hide laughed which made Skyfall chuckle as well.

"That's good to hear. The place we plan to go to is really good. Pits they know us by name for how many times we go."

"That's always good," Ironhide grinned. "Took Star for a paint job from a fella ah know personally. Did a swell job."

Skyfall nodded, the little seeker's armour still sparkled in the bright light. It was very attractive and drew many curious looks.

"Where is this place?" he questioned.

"Oh you can't miss em. He's located off Main Street located near Milk Way Treats," Ironhide said, gesturing with his hands.

"Oh yeah I know where that is. I've seen it now and then but I've never really had a reason to go. Well maybe now I do," Skyfall replied as he watched Starscream since he had the latest paint job from there and he was very impressed.

"Y'all should, Ironhide encouraged. "That's a new mix he's come up with, gives paint an extra shine. And he was really gentle with Star, especially around the wings. You can trust him to do a good job."

"I'm sure," Skyfall said. "Especially as I imagine Starscream will not enjoy strange bots touching him."

"Yeah," Ironhide agreed grimly, that was true.

"How is he doing...ever since that happened?"

Ironhide sighed and looked at the shuttle.

"He's doing ok but he keeps having moments now and then. Fearing if he gets left alone for too long he'll be snatch up again."

"Gotta admit, ah don't wanna let him out of my sight for too long," he continued as Starscream playfully landed on his friend's back. "Hasn't been that long but we've gotta pretty close."

"Oh?" Skyfall said but at that moment Starscream called. "Dad, look at me!"

Ironhide chuckled as he watched the little seeker balance on Skyfire for a few minutes before jumping off and looping around his friend.

"Wow that was amazing Star," Hide praised, clapping his hands.

Skyfall smirked at this, catching what Starscream had just called Ironhide.

"It looks like you're closer then you say."

"Yeah, guess so," Ironhide said with a small smile. "He asked last night to call me that, ah said yes. I care so much about him, ah can barely believe it."

"He must be very attached to you," Skyfall smiled. "I think you are doing a very good job with him."

"Thanks, never been solely responsible for a sparkling before," the red Mech admitted. "Helped in the past with a couple but...they didn't all me dad."

"But the feeling of knowing you helped them get to where they are now feels amazing though doesn't it," Skyfall questioned.

Ironhide smirked and nodded. Yes, knowing he had helped in raising and caring for mechs that are now adults and helping others.

"It is good and ah hope to introduce Star to them," he said, thinking how much Bumblebee would love to meet the little seeker.

They continued watching their sons, occasionally chatting about different things. Eventually, Skyfall called up to them.

"Skyfire, it's time to come down now. You too Starscream."

The two sparklings stopped flying around before gliding to their dads.

"Ok papa," Skyfire chirped and flew to his dad who held his arms out to let him land in.

He giggled as Skyfall kissed his cheek and cuddled him.

"You fly strongly," Skyfall complimented his little son who chirped in pleasure.

"Did you see how high I got, daddy?" Starscream asked excitedly as he too landed in his father's arms.

"Ah certainly did, gave me vertigo just watching," teased Ironhide, giving him a little nuzzle. "Getting hungry?"

Starscream giggled and nuzzled Ironhide back.

"Yes sir," He chirped back cutely.

Hide chuckled and cradled Starscream in his arms and glanced over at Skyfall.

"I know of a nice little corner shop where we can go for a bite if you'd like to come," He offered the shuttle and his son.

"We'd be honoured," smiled as he cuddled his son close.

"It's got nice outside seating, be perfect for yah," Ironhide reassured, he'd seen large mechs sitting comfortably.

Skyfall smiled, looking relieved about this.

"What do they do there, dad?" Starscream wanted to know.

"Lots of nice things, got a decent sparkling menu," Ironhide told him as the little seeker's wings fluttered with interest. "You'll like it."

"Cool, can we go?" His son asked eagerly.

"Sure, right this way," chuckled Ironhide.

"Oh course. That is where we can going for lunch," Hide answered and nuzzled Star once more before turning to lead them from the park.

And like Ironhide said the little shop wasn't too far away. Just a couple corner blocks down and they all begun to start smelling the delicious things the shop was making and preparing for customers.

"I sometimes wonder how many customers they catch just from the smells," chuckled Ironhide to the other father.

"Many, I'm sure," Skyfall smiled, he could see how eager the two sparklings were by the delicious aromas wafting their way.

Thankfully, there was a perfect table for them to sit at with a large seat suitable for Skyfall. A waiter quickly appeared with menus, including sparkling ones.

"There's also a special cold treat on today," he informed them cheerfully.

"Ohh," Both sparklings perked up at the thought of a special treat.

Hide chuckled and patted Starscream's helm.

"We'll think about it ok, Now then let's see what we've got," He said, picking up the menu to read and smiled when Starscream happily did the same with his own.

Glad to see that instead of words the sparklings menus were pictures of choices.

"Awesome," Starscream said in delight, it was so much nicer choosing like this.

"Ooh, I like this," Skyfire said eagerly, seeing a savoury oil cake.

"What?" Starscream wanted to know and Skyfire showed him the picture.

"Oh wow, that looks so good. Hey look at this one!" Starscream gasped when he spotted the picture with energon jelly with whipped oil cream on top.

Ironhide smiled he watched the two debate on what looked taster and which to order.

"Know what you want?" He asked Skyfall with a grin.

"I believe I do," the shuttle declared in his soft tone. "Copper flavoured energy needs."

"Daddy, that's boring," scolded Skyfire.

Skyfall chuckled lowly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is but I'm going to order an oil float along with it," The shuttle added and stuck his tongue out playfully at his son.

Skyfire giggled.

"Okay daddy," he chirped.

"Think I'll have an oil float too," Ironhide decided, he was in the mood for something refreshing.

"What's an oil float?" Star asked curiously.

Smiling, Ironhide turned his menu towards the sparkling and pointing the picture.

"And Oil float is made with ice cream oil scooped put into a glassed filled with soda energon and topped with oil cream and syrup," he explained.

"Ooh," the seeker sparkling gasped, that sounded amazing. But there were so many other goodies, how could he pick?

"You're could share some of mine," Ironhide suggested. "Then you could still have something else."

"Really? Awesome!" Starscream exclaimed in delight. "Can I have a truffle cake with aluminium foam?"

Hide acted like he was thinking about it before smirking.

"I believe you've been good enough you deserve one," He joked.

"Hey! I'm always good!" Starscream protested with a pout.

"Only teasing," chuckled Ironhide as Starscream pouted. "Dad's do that."

Starscream considered this before nodding.

"Okay but not too much," he said decisively.

"Not too much," His dad confirmed as the waiter came back over.

"Is everyone ready to order?" He asked politely.

Ironhide and Skyfall nodded and showed the waiter their interests. The waiter nodded and put their orders on his notes before looking to the sparkling.

Eagerly Skyfire and Starscream showed him what they wanted which made him smile.

"Great choices," He commented.

"Thanks, it's our first time here," Starscream said excitedly.

"Ah, well I hope you enjoy yourselves," the waiter smiled.

He then looked at Ironhide and gave him a wink who blinked in confusion. The waiter leaned in closer and whispered softly so the sparkling couldn't hear.

"We do something special for new customers. Don't worry, you'll all enjoy it," He reassured before pulling away and headed back inside to turn in their orders.

Ironhide blinked before smiling, this really was a nice place. He'd come here and while ago with friends who were regulars and liked to treat himself to a visit every now and then. He suspected he'd be here more often with Starscream.

"What did get say?" His son asked curiously.

"Just wondered if I wanted sprinkles on mine," Ironhide replied smoothly. "Sometimes have those."

"Ohh." Starscream and Skyfall said in unison and glanced at each other at the mention of sprinkles.

What sparkling didn't like sprinkles.

Ironhide and Skyfall chuckled at each other at the sparkling antics.

"It's a good atmosphere," Skyfall said conversationally. The cafe was busy but not rowdy, it did indeed have a pleasant air.

"Yeah, makes things more relaxed," Ironhide agreed as the sparklings chatted with each other. "Anything you want to do after?"

"Perhaps a small work, they'll be bursting either energy after this," Skyfall chuckled.

Ironhide chuckled in agreement to this and glanced down at the two sparkling sun question and watched them very animatedly talk to each other.

He looked back at the shuttle who had been watching along with him.

"Maybe we can try maybe that new petting zoo?" Skyfall whispered so the sparkling wouldn't overhear.

"New petting zoo?" Ironhide said with interest. That sounded perfect for Starscream.

"Yes, it has a good variety of creatures including some organic ones," Skyfall murmured back. "I've been planning to take my son, this would be a perfect opportunity."

"It's would," Ironhide whispered with a grin as Skyfire cried. "Look, is that our order?"

"Hmm oh Primus!" Skyfall gasped at the tray full of goodies their waiter was bringing to them.

It had their orders along with extra.

"Special order for our new customers," the waiter informed them as he set the large tray down which contained several bowls full of treats. "This is our taster selection and let's you try some of our best treats."

Winking at the adults, he added. "We hope to encourage you back here."

He started to give them what they'd actually ordered as the sparklings gazed in awe.

"Wow?! Did you order all of this?" Starscream questioned in awe at all of the bowls.

He could feel truffles, rust stixxs, oil cake bites, and energon popper.

"No not really but he said it's what they give out to new customers," Hide explained.

"Wow," Starscream gasped, he felt so lucky tight about now.

"Try to savour them," Skyfire told his son gently. "Don't eat too fast."

"Can I still try your float?" Starscream asked his dad, tearing his optics away from the treats.

"Sure." Ironhide answered and slid the drink over to him, holding onto it for him while he reached for the straw.

With a slow drag he dived some into his mouth and instantly his optics widened.

"Wow," The seeker breathed in awe of all the delicious flavours that filled his mouth.

"This is amazing, I love it!"

"You could always order one next time," Ironhide suggested as Starscream took another drag before letting his dad have it vacancies.

"I'd love that," His son said seriously while he helped himself to some treats to go with his cake. "Dad's, what will you have?"

"Hmm I think I'll have a couple poppers and stick for now," He answered, reaching over to pick up one of the poppers and put it into his mouth.

As it's name entices it popped in his mouth when he bit down on it and his mouth filled with jelly emerging.

"Hmm," he hummed appreciately, it was delicious.

He looked over to see Starscream happily munching on a truffle, his mouth already a little smeared. Ironhide didn't scold, the little seeker could clean up once he was done. He saw Skyfall delicately spooning up some of his oil cake and raising it to his mouth. Rather cutely, Skyfire was trying to imitate his sire with his own treat of energy needs ice cream covered with copper shavings.

Ironhide almost spit his drink out when both young and older shuttle moaned, closed their optics as they savoured their treat at the same time.

He coughed from the near miss which made Starscream look at him in concern.

"Papa? You ok?"

"Yes...Uh, swallowed too quickly," he said hastily, wiping his mouth as the coughing subsided. "I'll be more careful."

Starscream nodded before going back to his cake, happily spooning a large bit dripping with sauce. Mindful of how his dad had choked, he took it carefully but still beamed at the wonderful taste. He hadn't even noticed the sounds the shuttles were making.

Ironhide smiled as he watched the little seeker slowly eat his treat, pleased and proud of his table manners. Most sparkling she's seen would be making a mess of theirs, not able to eat their fast enough.

Starscream and Skyfire were being very polite and savouring theirs.

They were just a little more vocal in their pleasure but not in a bad way. Ironhide had been surprised because of how reserved Skyfall was and how his son was quite quiet for a sparkling. But it was nice to see how happy they were, it made him feel good in return.

"Star, wanna try this?" He asked his son, holding up a glazed cherry.

Starscream glanced up and his optics widened at the sight of the offered treat, eagerly he nodded. Ironhide chuckled and lower the offered treat to the sparkling who opened his mouth to take it.

"You like it?" He questioned.

With a content moan Starscream nodded.

"It's good," He happily chirped.

"I love all of it," he continued. "Especially being with you, papa."

Swelling his spark swell with love, Ironhide reached over to affectionately rub his back. Starscream wings fluttered with pleasure at the contact, he couldn't get enough of kind touches after all the cruelty he'd endured at the hands of the slavers.

To banish any sort of them, he asked husband dad if he could try the shake again.

With a smiled Hide nodded and lower the float to hi, holding the straw for him. Happily he sucked in it and swallowed a couple gulps before leaning back with a sigh.

"I really like this one," He purred to his papa.

"You can have it next time," Ironhide assured, it would be too much to order a new one when they gad so many nice things to eat.

"Great!" Starscream beamed, he loved that they could come back again.

"The shakes are the best," Skyfire declared happily from his own.

"Really?" Starscream asked curiously as he eyed the shake.

Skyfire nodded as he took smother sip before offering the shake to his friend.

"Want to try?" He offered.

"Yes please," Starscream said, eager to try a new flavour.

He took a sip and found it to verify a rich caramel with a velvety undertone of iron. He couldn't decide now which shake he preferred.

"That's great," he told his friend ecstatically.

"I know. But it's so hard to choose what taste the best. There are so many yummy things here," Skyfire replied as he reached out and picked up a rust stick to nibble one.

"There are," Starscream agreed, grabbing a piece of flaked copper and crunching it up. "I don't think I've ever eaten anything so nice in my life."

He might not be able to remember anything prior to being kidnapped but it was hard to imagine topping this delicious feast. His father knew so many wonderful places.

"Well I can assure you that you will be the getting the best I can provide little one," Hide reassured and petted Starscream's helm who whined and swatted at his hand playfully.

"Papa," He giggled.

"What?" Grinned his dad as he lightly flicked him under the chin.

"That's tickles," Starscream exclaimed, batting again at Ironhide's hand.

The older mech was pleased Star wasn't afraid of physical contact from those he trusted, it was a good sign. Leaning back Ironhide returned to enjoying their treats, allowing Starscream to enjoy his.

Skyfall chuckled from watching the two before glancing down at Skyfire.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked softly.

"Yes!" Skyfire giggled. "I love being with you papa."

His sire smiled and reached over with his massive hand to stroke his son's head. He didn't often do this sort of thing with his little sparkling and it was wonderful to spend proper time with him in such an enjoyable environment.

"And it's good being with you," he murmured softly.

Skyfire giggled and nuzzled his sire's hand, loving and enjoying the affection. Skyfall smiled loving at his sparkling.

Primus he reminded him so much of his carrier.

He smiled sadly before giving himself a small shake, now wasn't the time to dwell. He just wanted to keep that happy expression on his son's face.

"Well done for sharing your shake," he complimented.

"Of course papa, Stars my friend," Skyfire said earnestly. He was such a sweet sparkling.

"And that is very kind of you Skyfire," Skyfall praised which made Skyfire beam with pride but acted bashful for it too.

His sire chuckled and rubbed his back.

"What's wrong little one?" He teased.

"Nothing," mumbled Skyfire, leaning into the touch.

"Don't be shy, it's true," encouraged Skyfall as his son hid his face slightly. He always did that if he got too many compliments.

He was shy about that but he knew most mechs and others would find that very attractive. But he will save that talk for another day. With a chuckle Skyfall nudged his son playfully before leaving him be to continue with his cold treat.

He saw his son pluck another treat from the plate but just smiled. They would not be much longer, their meal was almost at an end. Just as well they had an activity planned to work off any excess energy they'd built up.

Some sirens were suddenly heard in the distance and Ironhide looked up with interest. He recognised it as an enforcer siren and wondered what was happening. He'd received no emergency call so it was probably something like shoplifting or joyriding.

But Starscream, he was a different matter. The instant he heard the distant sirens he froze up. That night of his rescue and before flashed through his processor.

"Uh," he gasped, a tremble going through his little frame.

He remembered being dragged to the auction room, being cruelly tied up with his tanks aching with hunger. Then all the horrible leering bots that had appeared, so many touching him with grabbed hands and eagerly asking how much he was. The noise had been deafening and it had only risen when the bad bots realised they were being raided.

"Help me," he whimpered, closing his optics.

Back in the present Skyfire noticed Starscream's change when he heard him drop his spoon. When he looked at him he frowned when he saw him shaking and looked really scared.

Very worried for his friend Skyfire tried to call out to Starscream but the other sparkling didn't seem to be able to hear him.

"Star...what's wrong Star?" He asked worriedly, touching his arm but there was no response.

"Huh?" Ironhide said, hearing Skyfire voice and looking down.

"Starscream!" He gasped when he saw the frozen expression.

Hide leaned down and gently took hold of Starscream's.

"Starscream hey Star?" He softly whispered, carefully shaking the seekers shoulder to see if he could get him out of the trance he seemed to be in.

But there was no response, which only increased his concern. Deciding to change tactics, he lifted Starscream out of his seat and placed him against his chest, cuddling him close. Both Skyfall and Skyfire looked on worriedly as Ironhide rubbed the little Seeker's back, trying to soothe him back into reality.

"It's okay, Star, dad's here, you're safe."

Starscream begun to hyperventilate and gripped onto Ironhide's chest playing tightly as his body begun to shake.

His optics were still glasses over and unfocused.

"Ahh, its okay, no one can hurt you here," Ironhide continued, massaging the little back.

"What's happening?" Skyfire whispered fearfully, he was scared for his friend.

"I don't know but his father will take care of it," Skyfall murmured back, hand on his son's back.

"But Star looks so scared," Skyfire whimpered fearfully as he watched the scary scene.

"Shhh I know Sky but his father will make him feel safe again," His father reassured him.

"I hope so," mumbled the little shuttle as Starscream continued to shake with fear.

Ironhide carried on murmuring reassurances and offering physical comfort until Starscream started to calm down.

"Don't hurt me," Star whimpered.

"Shh baby. No one is going to hurt you. Shh see you're safe. Remember we're out at the cafe having with Skyfire. You remember Skyfire right?" Ironhide whispered softly.

Wrapping his arms further around his little one as he rocked him.

"Skyfire?" Starscream croaked, the name penetrating his nightmare. The name only had good association with it and his optics started to focus.

"I'm here Star," Skyfire called softly. "You're my best friend, remember?"

"Um..," Starscream mumbled before asking. "Where's daddy?"

"I'm right here buddy, see. I didn't go anywhere," Hide whispered, gently squeezing Starscream to show him that he was in his arms.

Safe and sound and protected from anything that may want to harm him.

"Dad?" He whispered, looking up into his father's kind blue optics.

"Right here son," Ironhide smiled. "Need a drink?"

He thought the sweet shake might help Star get over his shock.

Starscream whined and nuzzled his face into his dad's chest, hide in it as the memories tried to resurface again but he kept pushing them back down.

Ironhide picked up his drink and held it up to the sparkling so all he had to do was take the straw and drink.

Gratefully, Starscream latched onto the straw to suck deeply. It distracted him and he sagged against his dad. He felt a little cold though.

"You okay?" Skyfire asked, wanting to offer comfort.

Starscream glanced at his friend and shuttered.

"Chilly," He whimpered, his voice shaking slightly from the way his jaw wanted to chatter.

"Oh baby," Hide cooed and held his son closer in hopes the warmth of his spark will help warm him up.

"We'll warm you up," he said, giving his armour another rub to help.

Skyfire suddenly climbed over and cuddled his friend, trying to assist in warming him up. Ironhide gave him a grateful smile as Starscream nuzzled into them both.

"Would a hot beverage do any good?" Skyfall questioned with concern.

"I think that would help," Ironhide replied with a nod of approval.

Nodding back Skyfall stood up and went to go find someone to order one of their hot drinks, not wanting to call one over and bring unwanted attention to Starscream.

"Soon have yah feeling better," Ironhide told Starscream kindly, spark aching at what his son had gone through. He was sure the little seeker had had some sort of flashback of his terrible time with the slavers and his circuits burned in fury at the thought of them. They'd done so much harm to his innocent little son, all in the call of making some cheap credits. He'd better not come across one of them alone or he would make them pay.

"A-am I safe?" Starscream asked, not wanting to look around.

"Yes baby you are safe. Surround by nothing but mechs that care and love you sweet spark. No one or anything is going to hurt or take you away," Ironhide whispered comfortingly as he allowed Starscream to cuddle him.

"They were going to give me to bad Mechs," Starscream shuddered, wings trembling with distress.

"I know and that's why we're sending them to jail, along with the other bad bots," Ironhide said firmly. "Meanwhile, I'm going to look after you and you can play with Skyfire as much as you like."

"Yeah," Skyfire confirmed. "We're gonna have lots of fun."

"Okay," Starscream whimpered shakily as he pulled himself some out of hiding to look up at his dad and best friend.

They both smiled at him and he felt good at the sight of it but now his fear was starting to give away to guilt.

"I'm sorry for being a bother," he mumbled unhappily. "I've ruined our meal."

"No, you haven't," Ironhide told him soothingly. "All we want is for you to be safe and happy."

But with all of Ironhide's comforting words, tears still welded up Starscream's optics from the building guilt and shame.

"But I...I ruined the day now by being so scared. I should be over it," He cried.

"Oh Star," Ironhide said, lifting him up better. "Don't think like that, you went through a terrible thing only a couple of cycles ago. No one's expecting you to get over it, you need time and love for that. All the others who were rescued, they won't have gotten over it either. You've done so well so far, don't feel bad about this. We all loved seeing how happy you were trying new treats."

"But...," Starscream tried to say but his throat seemed to close up as he struggled not to cry.

"Shh," Hide hushed as he lifted Starscream up and pressed their foreheads together.

His little seeker hiccupped and sniffles as he struggled to hold back his tears but was fighting a losing battle.

"Let it out," Ironhide encouraged. "I don't want you bottling it all up, you'll feel better once you've had a little cry."

Starscream whimpered and gasped as tears started to slide down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it back but he really wanted to, he didn't want to be weak and embarrass his father. But now that the tears had started, they wouldn't stop and he began to cry softly against his dad's armour.

Skyfire patted his back, wishing he could do more but feeling it best to let Ironhide take charge. He hoped his own father would be back soon, Starscream needed that drink.

And as soon as he started to wonder where his father was he spotted him coming back with a small cup of something that was steaming.

"Papa," He greeted when he reached them, handing the cup to Ironhide.

"Thank you."

"It's a cup of copper cocoa," Skyfall informed.

"It's supposed to be very soothing," he added as he took his seat, lifting Skyfire into his lap.

"Star?" Ironhide said quietly. "When you feel like it, you should have a drink. It'll make you feel better."

Starscream hiccupped, he couldn't manage it right now but the copper cocoa did smell nice.

Moving his son to one arm, Hide took the cup in one hand and held it up to his mouth.

"Just take a small sip. Get a taste of it," He whispered softly.

"Mmm," Starscream whimpered but he still took a sip, letting the warm liquid slip down his throat, easing the lump there.

"There you go," Ironhide encouraged as Starscream managed to take another drink.

The red Mech carefully held the cup for his son when he needed a drink and bit by bit, the copper cocoa was drained away. It distracted Starscream from his emotional distress and helped to ease it away.

"There you go. Better?" The red mech whispered as he placed the cup down and then reached up to clean his face of tears.

"A little," admitted Starscream, resting his head against his dad's cheek. "I'm sorry I got scared."

"It's alright," Ironhide told him once more, glancing at their leftover. Several of the tester treats were still left and it gave him an idea.

"If you're too full, we could take the rest away in a box," he suggested. "You and Skyfire can enjoy it later."

The distressed sparkling sniffles and rubbed at his optics with the back of his hand to wipe away more tears that tried to escape.

"O...okay," He hiccupped, voice still wavering from all the emotions in it.

"Good boy," Ironhide said before turning to Skyfall. "Would you mind getting the bill and a box for our leftovers. It's my treat."

Skyfall nodded and stood up with his son to head inside. Ironhide carefully wiped away some more tears, making a mental note to talk to Ratchet later about what had happened. He needed to make sure he was doing all the right things with his son.

Now alone Ironhide moved Starscream back some so they could look each other in the optic.

"Star?"

The seeker sniffled a couple times before looking at his dad.

"Think you can tell me what you saw?" He asked him softly.

"I don't know," mumbled Starscream, optics fearfully.

"It's okay, anything you can remember would be great," Ironhide told him gently. "Just take your time."

Starscream paused before saying with a sniff.

"I-I remember being kept locked up," he whispered.

"Locked up?" Ironhide repeated, his anger rising at the thought of those slag humpers locking up a seeker.

Starscream nodded and whimpered as he buried his face back into his dad's chest.

"It was dark, cold, damp, and slimy," He shuddered at the memory of the slime ooze onto his body and into his seams.

Just the memory of it made him feel so dirty and infested right now.

Ironhide had to fight the urge to tense up with anger, he couldn't stress out Starscream now. But he'd need to relieve himself of his fury when Starscream wasn't around. Instead, he held his son close and said.

"That'll never happen with me. You'll always have a warm berth and the chance to have a shower whenever you need it,"

Starscream nodded gratefully before saying.

"They threw cold water over me when...it was time to show me to those bad Mechs. And this bot was horrible, he rubbed me with this horrible cloth to get rid of the slime, it hurt."

Ironhide's rage spiked and grit his teeth in disgust. By the sounds of it they had used a sand belt. A very rough surfaced belt used for sharpening weapons and getting rid of old paint for new.

They had used such a thing in a delicate sparkling was barbaric and could had done crippling damage to Star's wings if they had pressed too hard.

He almost commed Ratchet to check that Star's wings were alright before reminding himself that the medic would have already picked up on that. Starscream had been flying fine, his wings were okay although it had probably been a near thing.

"You were brave to put up with that horrible treatment," Ironhide told him. "And you've now got a lovely new paint job."

"Yeah," Starscream agreed, lightly touching his still sparkling armour.

The red Mech cradled Starscream closer and reached up to lightly run his fingertips across the smooth and sparkling finish.

The young seeker sniffled as he snuggled up to his dad.

"It's beautiful, like you," Ironhide murmured, as they both watched the armour shine in the light.

"Thank you daddy," Starscream mumbled, leaning his cheek against his warm plating. "I hated how horrible they made my armour."

"I know baby," Ironhide said gravely. "But now yours is ten times better than theirs."

Star smiled and giggled at the image that he imagined. Him surrounded by dull and dirty looking mechs that looked that like the mechs that had kid napped him. All crying in envy as he up on a cliff, stood over them with his bright and sparkling finish blinding down on them like a burning sun.

That would serve them right and they wouldn't get any nice treats like the ones he had here. He very much like that idea and made a purring noise as he was cuddled. None of them had a nice daddy who gave cuddles and took him out for fun days.

"That's a happy thought, ain't it?" Ironhide asked and Star nodded, it certainly was.

"Yeah, I hope someone throws cold water on them," Starscream said seriously making his dad chuckle.

"And only have a wire brush to scrub with," Ironhide added with a sneer.

Starscream giggled in agreement.

Skyfire looked up at his father.

"Is Starscream okay?" He whispered in concern.

"He will be," Skyfall said softly. "For now he's better and his father will help him forget those bad bots."

"I hope he does," Skyfire mumbled as his father started putting the treats away into a box. "They sound horrible."

"They were son. If you ever see strange looking or acting mechs you need to be sure to run and tell me right away. Ok Skyfire?" Skyfall warned his son.

He didn't wish for anything like that on any bot. He hoped they got what they deserved.

"I will daddy," promised Skyfire, cuddling into his father anxiously.

"Good mech," Skyfall said softly before speaking to Ironhide. "You were right about the fuel, that's some of the best I've ever tasted."

"Yeah, they know their stuff," agreed Ironhide.

Starscream looked up and then down at his forgotten treats. Seeing Star was better now he leaned down and gently placed him back in his seat.

"Wanna finish up Star?" he asked encouragingly. "We can still take some home with us."

Starscream brightened up at this, there were still some nice things that wouldn't transport so well. Looking over at Skyfire, he said.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm better now."

Skyfire smiled back at Starscream.

"It's okay Star. It wasn't your fault," Skyfire reassured before holding his arms out towards his friend.

He wanted to hold and comfort him too.

Starscream accepted the hug, feeling really relieved and also embarrassed. He was upset he'd gone to pieces like that in front of his friend, but he was so lucky Skyfire was so kind. He couldn't lose this friend so he cuddled in.

"You still want to visit, right?" Skyfire asked anxiously.

Starscream gasped and pulled back from Skyfire to look at him in the optic.

"What! Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't want to?"

"I don't know," Skyfire mumbled, embarrassed. "I just really, really want to play with you today. This is the best day out I've ever had."

"It's the best for me too," Starscream said earnestly. "I almost thought you wouldn't want me..."

"I'd never say that," gasped Skyfire, grasping his hands. "You're my best friend!"

Starscream smiled and pulled Skyfire back into another hug.

"And you're my bestest friend too," He happily declared cuddling into his friend.

Ironhide smiled, glad his son had his own best friend. And didn't they make such a cute little pair as they cuddled each other. Glancing up, he could see Skyfall felt the same way. They caught each other's optics and smiled, not speaking least they break the moment.

 _Author's note. The fun day continues but what do they get up to? Find out next time, until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Merry Christmas to everyone, as an extra present, here's a new chapter and it contains lots of cute goodness._

 _Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

 _Enjoy and please review._

"What are we gonna do next?" Starscream chirped to his dad.

"Hmm oh well I want thinking maybe we could go check out the petting zoo. You think you're up for it?" Ironhide answered with a teasing smirk.

Both sparklings optics widened before they shouted.

"Yes!"

Both adults laughed at this reaction.

"No doubts about that," Ironhide laughed. "Come on, we'll take the leftovers, get organised and head off."

"Yeah!" the sparklings cheered, they couldn't wait to go.

"Have you been before?" Starscream asked his friend excitedly, he had no idea if he had.

Skyfire nodded in excitement.

"Yep. It was a lot of fun. There are so many different kinds of things to see," He very animated explained.

"You can even pet some of them," he added, wings fluttering with excitement.

"Really?" gasped Starscream, that sounded the most amazing thing ever.

"Uh huh, it's great," Skyfire assured him. "There's even a crystal dome that contains this garden and there's loads of bugs, including ones that fly. There's these beautiful organic ones called butterflies, they've got huge delicate wings."

"Oh wow. Can you touch those too?" Starscream breathed in awe.

"Sadly no. They will now and then land on you but they're too fragile to be touched. Their wings are more sensitive than ours," Skyfire sadly replied with a shake of his helm.

"Aww, okay," Starscream sighed, a little disappointed but at least there were other things to touch.

"Ready to go?" Ironhide asked, he and Skyfall had sorted everything out.

"Yes daddy," Starscream agreed as he was lifted out of the chair.

Ironhide hugged Starscream once he stood up and waited for Skyfire to do the same before they started to head in the direction of their new destination.

"Remember Star, stay close," Ironhide told him gently. "This'll be very exciting but I don't want to lose sight of you."

"I won't leave you dad," Starscream reassured, cuddling into his armour. He couldn't bear to let his father out of his sight, not if there were bad mechs lurking about.

"Good boy, we'll have a great time," the red Mech told him with a smile.

They walked for a couple blocks until Skyfire let out a squeal.

"Look Starscream there's the zoo. Ohh they have the spyhawks out."

"Oh wow," Starscream breathed in awe when he spotted a couple of the birds flying around before turning to their handler.

"Impressive," Ironhide murmured as the birds landed on their handler's armoured arm and accepted a treat from him. "He's got them well trained."

"He certainly does," Skyfall agreed as they approached the entrance, the sparklings bouncing up and down excitedly in their arms.

"Good afternoon," the handler greeted with a smile as his birds lightly squabbled with each other. "I hope you're coming inside."

"Yes sir," Both over energized and excited sparklings answered.

The handler chuckled sparkfully before gesturing them inside.

"Well please come in. Everyone is waiting to show you the wonders of the magnificent creatures."

"I can't wait," Starscream exclaimed, making the handler smile.

"First time visiting?" he guessed and the little seeker nodded, as far as he was concerned, it was.

"You'll love it, just listen to the information given and stay close to your dad," he advised and Starscream nodded, he would.

"Yes sir," Starscream and Skyfire replied in unison before they each grabbed their sire's hands and started to pull them further into the zoo.

"Come on dad, I want to see," Star chirped in excitement.

"Coming," grinned Ironhide, glad to see his son so buoyant now.

There was a femme with a large stall in front of signs which pointed out various paths you could take.

"Hello and welcome," she greeted. "Do you know where you're going first?"

"No ma'am, first time visiting," Ironhide stated and she nodded.

"You can follow the signs of visit all the exhibits," she explained kindly. "This is a help desk for any questions. If you want to go that way, there are still some feed pouches available to purchase. We only sell a limited number so our creatures do not become overfeed."

Starscream gasped and looked up at Ironhide hopefully.

"Please can we feed them too?" He pleaded.

Hide looked down at the sparkling with a smile.

"I don't see why not," He answered.

"Great!" he cheered very happily. "Please, let's go."

"Alright," Ironhide said wryly as Starscream tugged on his hand.

"Just down there, it's not far," the helpdesk bot told them.

"Thanks," the two adults said as they allowed their sons to lead them down the recommended path.

On their way there they spotted a couple exhibits that held many different types of birds, organic and mechanical.

"Oh wow Skyfire look," Starscream gasped and let go of Ironhide's hand to run over to the fence that separated them from the birds, wanting s closer look.

"They're beautiful," he said in awe as the various birds chirped away to each other. He found the organic ones really funny, they often fluttered their feathers and some of the plumage was really amazing. But the mechanical were no less impressive, with their bright optics and powerful looking claws.

There were so many of them, it was difficult to focus on a single bird.

"I love them," clapped Skyfire in delight.

Skyfall came over and chuckled down at his sparkling.

"Which one is your favourite?"

"Um...that one!" Skyfire answered after searching the enclosed for the one he liked the most.

It was a mechanical one that had a very long tail plates and plates that stood up and made it look like it had a Mohawk when it stood it up. It's optics were purple and it's plates were bright red and yellow.

"It is a magnificent creature," Skyfall agreed with a nod. "I wonder what it is."

He saw a screen and pressed a button and several options were available. Clicking on the one for mechanical birds, he scrolled through some pictures before finding the right one.

"Here it is," he told Skyfire who eagerly looked to see what it was called. "A BrightRaptor."

"Oh let me see," Starscream gasped in excitement and hopped up to look at the screen with curiosity.

"Look Star, this one looks like you," Skyfire chirped as he found a picture of one of the birds that had red feathers that were tipped with blue.

"Really?" Starscream said, looking at the picture his friend had found. "Dad look, it matches my colours!"

"So it does," Ironhide agreed as he too looked it over. "Think there's any that look like me?"

"I'll look," Starscream promised him, Skyfire doing the same.

Skyfall glanced at Ironhide with a raised brow.

"You think there's one that looks like in there?" He teased.

Hide chuckled and nudged the other mech.

"No idea but I know it'll make Stars day if he found one," He replied.

"I'm sure," the large dark coloured Mech chuckled just as Skyfire called up.

"I'm gonna find you too, daddy."

"Good luck, my son," Skyfall said indulgently.

"So if they do find you what do you think you'll be?" Ironhide questioned.

The shuttle hummed in thought and glanced towards the birds and watched a couple flutter around before shrugging and glancing back at his fellow mech.

"Hopefully a raptor bird. I think it would be hilarious if I was anything else," He laughed.

"Don't jinx it," Ironhide warned. "Be just my luck if I was something fluffy."

"Now who's jinxing it," Skyfall teased back as Starscream suddenly pointed. "Ooh, look at that one."

They both looked up, expecting to see a bird that resembled them but instead, saw that he was pointing at an extremely fluffy look bird with vivid pink and black feathers.

Both mechs blinked at this creature and leaned in to read its name.

"Pink Nimbus. Huh name suits it," Ironhide stated.

"Look at it's funny colours," giggled Starscream as said bird preened itself.

"Well, it suits those better than any of us," Ironhide mused. "You wanna move on or stay here for a bit?"

"Um, stay a little longer," Starscream said after sharing a glance with Skyfire.

"Well alright. Just don't take all day." Ironhide chuckled and patted Starscream's head.

The seeker giggled and playfully swatted his hand away.

"We won't," He argued before turning back to looking.

Ironhide didn't mind hanging out here for a little while, there weren't many others about so it was nice and quiet. A lot easier to keep an eye on the two sparklings, if they reached a busier area, he might need to hold Starscream. He idly read some of the information available on the birds while he waited for the sparklings to want to move on.

"That's a shrill one," Skyfall winced as one of the birds let out a piercing shriek, causing several other birds to cry out in return.

"Ouch, what's it doing?" Skyfire whined.

"Yeah, its hurts," Starscream added as they covered their receptors from the loud noise.

"Oh I'm probably the cause of that. I'm sorry. He gets excited when he sees me coming." A voice spoke up behind them.

Everyone turned to find a worker mech walking up, carrying a couple buckets that look to be full of food for the birds.

"Some of them go a bit nuts when they know it's feeding time," the Mech continued as some of the birds started flying around excitedly while always bobbed up and down on their perches. "Afraid some of them will continue squawking even as they get fed."

"Perhaps we should back off then," Skyfall began, he didn't want his son getting sore audio receptors from the noise.

"I wanna see them get fed!" his son said instantly, staring at all the different foods the bird's keeper had.

The keeper smiled at how eager the sparkling was and glanced to the older mechs.

"If you're alright with it, I can let them feed to safer ones," He offered.

"Ooh, can we?" Starscream instantly asked as Ironhide considered it.

"Sure it's safe?" he questioned and the keeper nodded.

"I've done this many times, I know who is safe," he assured them.

"Well I'm ok with it as long as you are," Skyfall stated as he looked at the red mech who smiled and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't come crying to me if you come back missing a finger," Ironhide teased to the sparklings as they cheered in joy at the chance.

Ironhide rolled his optics, they weren't paying the slightest heed to his tease. Still, he moved closer with Skyfall as the keeper explained the different types of food he was offering the birds.

"And this is want you'll be having," he said, giving the Sparklings some large fruit. "They love this stuff."

"Ohh. What's it called?" Starscream asked as he looked the fruit over.

The keeper chuckled at the sparkling curiosity before pulling out a fruit to hold himself.

"It's called a mango. Most of these birds love its sweet flavour. Now then, when I open the cage hold out your arm so a bird can perch there, and the offer them the fruit. Be sure to hold it firmly so they don't take the whole things. Other birds have to eat too."

"Okay," he said brightly, taking the fruit while another was given to Skyfire.

"Now, don't be alarmed if they swoop on you," the keeper added gently. "It can give some bots a fright all that mad flapping and noise but they're not attacking."

The two sparklings nodded their understanding and the keeper opened the cage. As he had warned, there was instantly a flurry of activity and several birds instantly swarmed the sparklings. Ironhide and Skyfall flinched a little but a moment later, the birds had settled on the sparklings, some happily pecking at the sweet fruit while others waited their turn.

Starscream and Skyfire giggled and squeaked in laughter as their birds feathers, wings, and tails tickling their sensitive protoforms, cheeks, and necks.

The keeper smiled as he watched before he pulled out a holo camera and took a couple pictures of them before glancing at their fathers.

"I'll have the holos developed for you before you leave. I figure you'd like to have a couple," He stated with a large friendly smile.

"That would be great," Ironhide agreed with a grin.

"Ah," squeaked Skyfire as a bird ignored the fruit and instead started inspecting him all over.

"Don't mind him, he's checking for bugs," the keeper explained as he tossed some food to some others birds who snapped it up eagerly. "I sometimes end up with some crawling on me so he always checks me out. He'll be hoping you're covered in them."

"But I don't have any bugs." Skyfire squealed in protest but really wasn't minding the attention from the curious bird.

Starscream giggled as he tried to catch through the wall of feathers before squeaking when one begun to inspect and lightly pecking him.

"Is he looking for bugs to?" he asked before almost squealing as a long tongue appeared and darted into a seam.

"Yes, and with that long tongue, he'll get any you have," the Keeper said with a wink. "But I know a bird with an even longer tongue."

He took out a long clear flute that had some bright liquid at the bottom. Holding it out, he whistled and a beautiful bird with a long beak flew over, landing on his hand. It was a very delicate looking thing with beautiful bright blue feather that seemed to shimmer in the light. As everyone watched, it stuck it's beak into the flute, which seemed too long for it and then they all gasped when a long tongue shot out and into the elusive liquid.

"Wow!" Starscream and Skyfire breathed in awe as they watched in fascination.

"This one is a close relative to one of the smallest birds, hummingbirds," The keeper explained as he fed the unique bird.

"It's tongues so long, it needs to curl it all up," he added, smiling at their awe. "In fact, the tongue can be even longer than it's body, just to reach nectar."

"Whoa, how is that possible?" gasped Starscream, he could not imagine such a thing. He almost wanted to grab his own and check it wasn't going to come whipping out.

"Great learning experience," Ironhide muttered to Skyfall who nodded, it certainly was.

Once the bird finished feeding the keeper gently lifted his arm and it flew back to its perch. Now with his hands free once again he glanced at Ironhide and smiled.

"Would you mind helping me with the next one?" He requested.

"Uh, sure," Ironhide said, glancing at Starscream who grinned encouragingly at him.

"Go on dad," he said as Ironhide moved closer.

"You're not squeamish, are you?" the Keeper asked causing Ironhide to blink.

"No?" he offered. "I'm an Enforcer."

"Excellent, this next one likes carrion," the Keeper said casually.

Ironhide frowned at this but didn't protest as the keeper reached into his food pouch to pull out strip of meat. He took Hide's arm and lifted it up into it was leaves with his shoulder.

"Just keep your arm like this so he will have a place to land," The keeper instructed as he put the meat in Ironhide's hand to hold.

"Okay," Ironhide said, bracing himself as he doubted he was about to get a little delicate thing of fluff on his arm.

The two sparklings were watching very eagerly as the Keeper stepped back, waiting for whichever bird it was. There was a flap of wings and a very large bird swooped overhead, eyes firmly on the chunks of meat. Without even a sound, he shot straight for Ironhide almost as though he was attacking but at the last second, grabbed onto the outstretched hand. With a powerful looking beak, it seized the meat and started to tear it up with huge claws.

Ironhide's optics widened slightly at the mere force and savage nature that beak delivered. It was fascinating to watch the bird rip and tear until there was nothing left of the meat.

Now empty handed the bird made itself comfortable on Hide's arm and started preening itself. The creature was very majestic and noble looking. It's feathers was storm cloud light and dark grey.

"This is called a Harpy eagle," The keeper said as he walked up to greet the bird.

"Wow that's amazing." Starscream seed, optics wide and shining.

The adults chuckled softly at his amazement before the keeper looked to Skyfall who instantly knew what he was going to ask. Instead of being told, the shuttle held his arm up like Ironhide and waited.

But instead of being given something to hold the keeper let out a sharp whistle like call.

Skyfall was a little startled but stayed still. Ironhide watched with interest, still holding the harpy eagle. It wasn't a surprise when a new bird appeared but the beautiful golden feathers made them all gasp in awe. with great dignity, it landed on Skyfall arm and they were amazed at how the fluffy feathers covered even its legs.

"Wow, what is that?" Skyfire gasped as he stared at the magnificent bird that was now perched on his father's arm.

"This is a bearded vulture. If you look closely their eyes are very interesting, some even say hypnotic."

The Sparklings looked closer at the vulture and saw how bright and intelligent it's eyes were. You could easily become lost in them.

"Does he eat meat too?" Starscream asked eagerly.

"Not just meat," the keeper said, lifting out a meaty bone.

"Their main source of food are bones, well actually the bone marrow. You see what these birds do is fly around and search for dead animals. They them and pick up large bones and swallow them. If they can't swallow them then they will fly up with the bone and drop it on holders or rocks to break it into smaller prices it can swallow," The keeper said as he held the bone out for the vulture who happily took and leaned its head back to swallow the bone.

"Wow," the Sparklings said in awe.

"That's why you didn't give me meat," Skyfall chuckled, watching his bird with interest. "Thank you for this opportunity."

"Oh you're most welcome. My flock loves interacting with guests but they don't very much time to because I can only do it with a small group. Too many and there is too much confusion," The keeper replied.

Starscream and Skyfire felt honoured to have been given this chance when they heard him say this.

"Thank you sir," Starscream said earnestly as Skyfire added. "We love this."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves," he said warmly. "My birds like you."

The birds who were still perched on the sparklings begin to ruffle their feathers, nuzzled, and begun to run on their sparklings who giggled as they tickled once again.

Ironhide and Skyfall chuckled until their birds hopped onto their shoulders and begun to show their affection to their holder.

"See what I mean?" The Keeper chuckled. "I hope you can visit again, you're all doing great with them."

"Ooh, can we?" Starscream asked Ironhide excitedly. "Please!"

"Sure we can," Ironhide agreed as his harpy eagle inspected his head carefully. "Growing rather attached to this gal."

"And she's quiet fond of you too. She doesn't take to very many bots." The keeper stated before he raised his arm and made a clicking sound with his teeth, catch the eagle and vulture's attention.

Carefully they both hopped off the mechs they were perched on and glided to their handler, reaching taking a shoulder to land and sit on.

"Well done," he complimented, giving them both treats of meat, which was eagerly gulped down.

"We leave you in peace?" Ironhide asked as the sparklings whined in disappointment.

"I'm sorry little Mechs but there's lots of others for me to feed," the keeper told them gently. "Besides, you've got so much to see, I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Still being sad about being herded away from the birds, Starscream and Skyfire followed their dad's. Staring back at the keeper and his animals over their shoulders longingly until they couldn't see them no longer.

Ironhide reached down and picked the seeker up in his arms who gasped and then squeaked as he was tickled by the war mech.

"Can't believe the size of bird on me," Ironhide teased, cradling the little Seeker close.

"Daddy!" Starscream squealed as he was tickled, giggling madly.

Ironhide smiled down at him before ceasing the tickling. Still holding him close, he said. "You enjoy seeing those birds?"

"Yes!" Star chirped happily.

With a chuckle Ironhide moved the sparkling around to face away, gently holding him under his arms before lifting him above his helm and placed him on his shoulders.

Gently holding onto his tiny feet that straddled around his neck.

"There you go, got a great view," Ironhide said as he walked beside Skyfall who was now holding Skyfire but not on his shoulders. Now that really would have been high. "You can see where we're going next."

"Okay," Starscream giggled, holding onto tightly, loving the feel of light wind on his wings. He could see other families and groups of friends, everyone looked like they were having a good time. The little sparkling started looking for a good place to go next, there were several paths they could take. He saw one that sloped upwards, he pointed in that direction.

"Can we go that way?" he asked.

Ironhide and Skyfall glanced towards the path and nodded.

"Sure thing," Hide answered and started that way.

"Know what's down there?" Ironhide asked and Starscream shrugged.

"No, I just like the look of it," he explained and his dad chuckled. "Ah, I see, good instincts."

"I can't wait," Skyfire chirped, he wanted to see more creatures. Those birds had been so much fun. "What do you think we'll see?"

"Dunno but it'll be cool," Starscream assured him.

The small group walked for a little while but unfortanetly haven't seen anything and we're beginning to become a little worried that they may have gone down a wrong path for guests.

But soon they came across a long bridge and they began to walk across it before, looking Dow curiously they all gasped at what they found.

"Daddy look!" The sparklings squealed and pointed to a herd strange creature with a very long necks.

The father duly looked and were amazed at the sight. They held onto the excited sparklings as all four of them peered down at the enormous creatures who were leisurely grazing. Now Ironhide and Skyfall understood why it had taken so long to come to the exhibit, this was a huge enclosure and they seemed to be just at the start of it.

"You choose wisely, little one," Skyfall commented on, the creatures were organic and had smooth, almost hairless skin and looked magnificent. Starscream beamed before Skyfire suddenly squealed.

"Ooh, that one's looking at us!"

Indeed, one of the larger long necks was raising it's head to regard them. There was no threat in the steady gaze, just mild interest at the newcomers as it contentedly chewed on whatever was in it's mouth.

"Wow, what are they?" Skyfire breathed in awe.

He had never seen anything like them before. The two adult mechs looked around until they spotted a plaque located in the middle of the bridge. Heading towards it they stopped and read it until they found the one they were seeing now.

"They are called giraffes," Ironhide informed.

"How can they have such long necks?" Skyfire asked, they seemed very out of portion to the rest of their body.

"And legs," Starscream added, peering down at the rest of the giraffes body.

"For reaching their food, it seems," Skyfall told his son, pointing as another giraffe reached for a high tree, opened it's mouth and a strangely long tongue appeared that had the sparklings pointing excitedly.

"Wow, that's cool! Hey can we do that?" Starscream gasped before sticking his tongue out as far as he could.

Skyfire giggled and repeated him. Soon they both were trying to stick their tongues out further then their friends to see he had the longest.

The adults smiled wryly at their antics, sparklings could take joy in the strangest of things.

"I believe that giraffe wins in that department," Skyfall stated solemnly making Ironhide grin.

The sparklings just giggled at this, still pulling silly faces. The adults moved on over the bridge, admiring the tall necked giraffes and curious about what else they would find. They could just make out a walkway that would take them through another part of the enclosure which seemed to be a wide lush plain. It was actually rather amazing just to see an organic environment to host these remarkable creatures.

"Wow," Skyfire breathed before gasping when something running really fast streaked across the flat plains.

"Hey what's that?" Starscream gasped and pointed at the fast moving yellow and spotted creature.

They all watched as it tore across the open grassland so fast that it barely seemed to be touching the ground. Skyfall spotted another little plaque and moved over to see if they could identify the creature.

"It's a cheetah," he explained to them. "An incredibly fast carnivore. I believe it is chasing something."

"Cool!" Starscream said in awe, still watching.

They watched the cheetah run, zig zagging, and cut turns as what ever it was chase tried to escape. Then suddenly it turned and started to run back towards them and they were able to see it was a white piece of cloth it was chasing.

"Huh? How can that be?" Skyfall questioned as he watched closely.

"Everyone enjoying your visit?" A voice called out kindly from the side of the bridge they came from.

They started and turned around to see a short femme standing there. She was painted a light sandy brown with a few black and white zigzags across her frame. With a smile, she walked over to them, several object strapped to her hips including what appeared to be a radio.

"Hi, I'm Sanddune, you can call me Sandy," she greeted warmly. "I'm one of the keepers for this area."

"Hi there," Ironhide greeted. "Uh, can you tell us how that...cheetah is chasing a piece of cloth?"

Sanddune smiled kindly and nodded as he walked up to stand beside them.

"Oh yes. The cloth Nuke, that's the cheetah who is running right now is chasing it's actually attacked to a string mechanism that runs throughout his enclosure. We use it to get him to run and to help him keep that's predatory instinct to chase and to hunt. Can't have him getting lazy," She explained, gesturing to the large plain that was Nuke's home.

"We endeavour to keep all our creatures stimulated, the predators especially need it since they usually need a lot of cunning and skill to survive in the wild. He gets a treat when he catches the cloth," she explained.

"He looks great," Starscream complimented, still watching the cheetah avidly.

Sanddune smiled proudly and nodded in agreement to the energetic sparkling.

"He does, doesn't he? We want to guarantee all of our animals are happy here," She reassured as they watched Nuke run some more until it looked like he was beginning to slow down.

"Ah, he'll soon be napping," she told them as the cheetah slowed even more. "He can't keep up high speeds for a long time, it's a huge burst over a limited time. He'll probably have another run later."

"Will he get a treat?" Skyfire wanted to know from his dad's arms. He'd enjoyed seeing the fast cheetah run.

"Oh yes." She reassured as she reached for the walkie from her hip and pressed the talk button.

"Hey Scavenger, looks like Nukes done for the evening. Mind giving him his leg?" She asked and let go of the button which clicked and beeped.

A couple seconds later a voice came across the radio back to her.

"Sure thing Sands," A mechs voice replied.

"Come over here," she invited, gesturing to a viewing platform. "You'll be able you see Nukes get his treat."

"Can we see? Please daddy?" Starscream instantly asked, bouncing on Ironhide's shoulders.

"Sure, let's take a look," Ironhide easily agreed, and they all headed for the platform in question.

Once there they were able to look down and see a flat slab and a large sun bathing rock was. They didn't see anyone for a bit until they spotted a mech walking over to it, his frame bulky and looked quite strong. His colouring was different shades of green strips like camo all over him.

And in his hand he was carrying a fresh cut of meat.

"Will he be okay?" Skyfire questioned, peering down.

"Don't worry, he knows Nukes very well," Sandy assured him gently. "Nukes loves to sunbathe here with a full belly."

Soon enough, the cheetah came trotting over, doing a little jog when he saw what awaited him. The mech below smiled and casually tossed the leg forward where it was gleefully set upon.

Nuke didn't waste time in attacking and tearing into the meaty treat, coating his face and paws as he happily ate it. The mech, who they believe to be Scavanger walked around Nuke like he was checking him over before looking up at them up in the platform.

"All good here," he called up. "Our boy's looking swell."

"Awesome stuff Scavenger," she called back down before looking at the little group.

"Since Nukes is built for speed, he's more vulnerable to injury," she told them as they listened attentively. "We have to check him regularly to ensure everything is fine."

"Oh, like what?" Skyfire asked with a helm cocked.

Sanddune chuckled at the adorable act before explaining.

"Well for example Nuke can slip, trip, or tumble while running so fast and such a thing can injure him like a broken leg."

"In the wild, he could risk being bitten or scratched by larger predators," she added. "Thankfully, that isn't a problem but because we encourage him to exercise as much as possible, he can injure himself. But that at least, ensures he doesn't become too fat and heavy, which would hurt her joints and make breathing harder."

"Wow, it must be amazing to work here," the little shuttle sparkling said, grinning widely. "Nuke's really happy."

"He is," Sanddune agreed before calling down to her fellow keeper. "Scavenger? Could you put that radio near Nuke?"

"No problem," he said and carefully approaching the cheetah who was still gnawing at it's meal. He held the radio out towards him and they all listened. A moment later, they heard a loud purring noise issuing from the radio.

"What's that sound?" The little seeker asked as he tried to listen closer to hear it more.

"That's Nuke purring. He only purrs when he's happy and he's quite happy here. We are actually in the process of getting him his own girl to play with and maybe in hopes of getting some little ones," Sandy answered.

"Ooh," the sparklings said in delight.

"Can we come and see them?" Starscream instantly asked, Nuke was such a beautiful creature, surely his own little sparklings must also be. "Please, please?"

She laughed and said. "Well, if your sire would like to join our member's page, you can get updates on your favourite creatures and if Nuke has little ones, you'll know when they're available to see."

Starscream and Skyfire turned their fathers and begun to beg.

"Please daddy, please, please, please?" Skyfire chanted.

"Please dad?" Starscream asked more sweetly and even nuzzled Ironhide as good extra cute measure.

How could any Mech resist such an appeal?

"Alright, we'll both join up," Ironhide finally gave in as Skyfire sighed but smiled his agreement.

"Wonderful, it will also let you know if there are any special events happening," Sanddune stated, grinning at how happy the sparklings were.

She turned her attention to Ironhide and Skyfall.

"When you are ready you can do to our gift shop and sign up and maybe get a little something for the little ones," She explained and winked.

"I don't think we could escape that," Ironhide said with a grin. "Thanks for the information."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as the sparklings chirped happily. "It's always good to meet new members."

Starscream and Skyfire giggled back before their fathers picked them up and waved goodbye to continue their walk.

"Bye, thank you" Starscream chirped happily back at Sanddune as he was carried away.

Sand dune smiled and waved back.

"See you next time," she called as they disappeared.

"Where can we go now, daddy?" Starscream asked eagerly, grinning widely.

"Hmm you know I'm curious to see this petting zoo they are supposed to have here as well. What do you think Skyfall?" Hide questioned.

The adult Shuttle smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Awesome," Skyfire exclaimed while Starscream bounced up and down exclaiming. "Where is it, where is it?"

"We'll find it, don't worry," chuckled Ironhide, reaching up to pat Starscream. "We gotta find a sign...think there's some over there."

Skyfall nodded, he could also see a range of signs indicating where you should go next. They headed over and thankfully, saw that one was pointing in the direction of the petting zoo. Which was just as well as the sparklings were getting more and more excited.

"Oh, what do they have there?" Skyfire chirped curiously as they started in the direction the petting zoo was located.

Gently Skyfall shrugged his shoulders, careful not to send his son tumbling from his shoulders where he had him perched.

"No idea. That's the fun part," He replied.

"I hope they're nice creatures," Skyfire sighed, leaning against his Sire's head. "No scary ones."

"I doubt there would be any scary ones," his father assured him gently. "This is especially for sparklings like you and Starscream."

Skyfire beamed, he hoped they could touch the animals they were going to see. That would be so nice, he'd loved holding that bird back at the start of their journey into the zoo.

It didn't take them long to find the petting zoo. It was an entire spot of the zoo made for sparklings and young kings to go and be able to interact with gentle, friendly, and safe creatures without the worry of harm.

"Ohh," Starscream awed as he stared at all the animated and creatures with the enclosed walk in pen.

Ironhide could see instantly that this was a good choice, this would easily occupy the two sparklings for a bit. He walked over with Skyfall to one pen where some large, furry and floppy eared creatures were lightly hopping about or lying down. They looked exceedingly docile and judging by the food bowls, were vegetarian.

"Can we see those?" Starscream begged, they looked so cute, he couldn't wait to touch them.

"Sure but remember to be gentle," Ironhide gently reminded him as he lifted him down. "Don't chase them if they want some peace."

"I won't," Starscream promised, excited but trying to project calm.

The little seeker waited for Skyfire to join him before they both carefully head into the pen to see the little fluffy creatures.

The instant they entered both sparklings gasped and squeaked in excitement when instead of the hopping animals running away they literally peeked up and hopped towards them, wanting, and seeking their new friends attention.

"They're so cute," Starscream said in delight as one fluffy creature sniffed his feet before stretching up, wanting attention.

"And soft," Skyfire said in awe, happily petting the ones who'd come over to him. "What are they?"

"Bunnies apparently," his father answered, looking at the information sign. "They appear to like you son."

Skyfire beamed with pleasure, petting the friendly animals who nudged and sniffed him.

"Ohh they are so cute." Starscream cooed, carefully sitting down on the ground so he could reach them better and like he had hoped, he was swarmed.

Bunnies of different sizes grouped around and climbed into his lap, nuzzling and licking his hands.

He carefully but happily stroked their heads and backs, marvelling at their different ears. Some were long, floppy and practically trailed on the ground while others stood up straight. There were even a few with tiny little ears that just pointed up, they belonged to some of the smaller ones. They loved the attention, some even poked him with their paws if they were neglected for too long.

Skyfall and Ironhide took a seat where they could watch their sons, they didn't feel there was any need to join them. Let them have their fun while their dads looked on.

"Look how fluffy that one is," Skyfire giggled, stroking one bunny who was almost a ball of soft fur.

"I know," Starscream agreed before squealing as some of the bunnies not on them started jumping and kicking excitedly. It was almost like a happy dance.

What are they going?" Skyfire giggled as he watched the strange behavior and found it funny.

"I don't know...oh hey," Starscream replied before giggling when one bunny stood up in its back feet and stretched itself up to sniff at his face, tickling him with its whiskers.

"You wanna be friends?" Starscream asked, stroking the fur behind the twitching whiskers.

"Hey Star!" called Ironhide, he'd leaned forward to read some of the information. "Says here that when they jump like that, they're really happy. They must enjoy you being there."

"Really?" Starscream gasped in delight as the bunny sniffed him some more before giving him a little lick.

"Hey, that tickles." Star giggled and squirmed carefully as the rabbit licked and covered his with little bunny kisses.

"And it looks like that one really likes you," Ironhide chuckled and wished he had a camera to record this.

By the looks of him, Skyfall wished the same, his sons was almost covered by bunnies but he looked so happy that it was a moment worth capturing. But then there was a click and they looked around to see a slim Mech holding recording equipment and smiling at them.

"Hey there," he greeted. "I'm Snapshot, I take pictures on everyone's behalf, especially for creators. You want some cute snaps of your kids?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great," Ironhide said with a nod.

"Great, I take a bunch of shots and you can pick out the ones you like best later," Snapshot explained.

"You're probably called every creators saviour with that camera." Skyfall teased as he stood up to see the pictures that were already taken.

Ironhide became curious and stood to see as well.

"You could say that," Snapshot smiled as he showed them his pictures. "A lot of creators come here for the first time with their kids, not quite knowing what to expect so they didn't bring a camera. Then the kids start playing with the animals and they start wishing they had. Most bots don't forget a second time."

"Oh," Skyfall gasped as he saw one cute picture of his son cuddling a bunny. There was no fuzziness, it was in shot and the colour were bright and clear.

"These are amazing." He breathed as Snapshot scrolled through the pictures.

"Oh look at that one," Ironhide awed when they came to the picture of Starscream who was giggling, surrounded by bunnies, and the one leaning up to his face and licking him.

"That is pretty cute and thanks," Snapshot added to Skyfall. "Those bunnies really seem to love your kids, might be hard separating them."

Ironhide hoped it wouldn't be too hard, he didn't want Star upset again.

"Ah Daddy help!" Starscream squealed as he was overrun by bunnies, gently pushing him down onto the ground and piled on.

He was so covered he could only see his hands and feet sticking out of the growing fur ball pile. Giggling and laughing hysterically as he was nuzzled, tickled, and licked.

Skyfire laughed at the sight of his friend being smothered.

"You look funny," he giggled, he hadn't been swarmed like Starscream has.

"They must really love your son," Snapshot commented to Ironhide as he took a few good shots.

"They sure do," agreed Ironhide but he moved over to where his son was, he didn't want him getting overwhelmed. He knew they weren't trying to hurt the sparkling on purpose but still.

"Star, you okay?" he asked, bending down and stroking a long eared bunny.

"I can't get up!" A muffled giggle replied from under the bundle.

Ironhide chuckled and very carefully slipped his hands between bunnies, feeling through all the wiggling and fuzz he found Star and started to very slowly lift him.

Quickly the animals got the idea and all moved off the sparkling so his sire could pick him off the ground.

"There, that's better," Ironhide chuckled as his son was revealed from the mountain of fluff.

Star just giggled, they'd felt so warm and soft but it was nice to feel the air on his wings again. He cuddled into his father as the bunnies jumped and kicked their back legs into the air, showing their happiness. The sparkling watched them in delight, they were just the cutest.

"So what was that like?" teased Ironhide, cradling him close.

"Weird but funny," Starscream giggled, feeling very content.

"Oh, how so?"

Starscream made a face as he thought very hard on how to describe the experience.

"Um like being surrounded by clouds but heavier and moving."

Ironhide chuckled and hugged Starscream for a couple more seconds before a sound of clicking caught their attention.

The camera bot grinned as they looked his way.

"You guys are giving me some great shots," he told them. "I think you'll like them."

"I'm sure," Ironhide said, glancing at Skyfall who was smiling at his son who was giggling as bunnies hopped in a circle around him.

Snapshot was instantly alerted and took a few more pictures, feeling very proud. Sparklings were great at producing amazing shots with the creatures at this zoo. You'd never get shots like these with just grown bots.

Starscream giggled as he watched his friend for a few more minutes before he noticed something out of the corner of his optic. Looking he gasped when he saw a couple a four legged animals wondering over to the fence separating them from the bunnies.

Reaching up he patted at Ironhide's chest to gain his attention and pointed.

"Dad look," He breathed.

Ironhide turned around to see what his son was pointing at and noticed the creatures.

"Oh yeah," he said, surprised to see them. "Hey Skyfall, come see this."

The large shuttle looked over and when he saw what they were looking at, instantly moved to get his son's attention.

"Skyfire, take a look at this," he murmured softly, not wanting to scare the newcomers.

Off in a superset pen were small miniature horses, all of different shapes and colours and all very curious of the sparklings.

"Oh wow," Skyfire gasped as he carefully got up off the ground and slowly walked over to them.

As he approached the minis begun to neigh and whiny in excitement.

"Are they safe?" Skyfall quickly asked of Snapshot, unable to help himself.

"Very safe," the camera bot assured him. "They just want some attention, they love sparklings as much as those bunnies do."

"Can I pet one, daddy?" Starscream asked eagerly, gazing down at the excited looking mini horses.

"Sure," Ironhide agreed and they moved a little closer so that Starscream could reach down and stroke one. The little pony leaned up and batted his head against the offered hand, very pleased.

Starscream smiled as he gently stroked and petted the horse and then gasped when another pushed the first one out of the way to get some attention too.

"Hey. I can pet you all. You don't have to fight," He softly protested but drilled reached down and petted the new one.

"You better help Skyfire," Ironhide suggested. "Looks like they all want a pet."

Skyfire grinned, the little shuttle sparkling could easily help with that. His sire brought him over and lifted him up to pet the horses who were all crowding around now. They tossed their heads, flicked their tails and were exceedingly animated as the two sparklings petted them.

"You know," Snapshot now said. "If we get some assistance, your boys can probably ride them."

Starscream and Skyfire's heads whipped around to SnapShot, optics sparkling in awe and wonder.

"Really?!"

Then they looked up at their sires.

"Oh can we dad please can we?" Starscream pleaded Ironhide.

"They ain't too excitable for that?" the red Mech questioned. "I don't want them fighting over him and Skyfire."

"They shouldn't but that's why the keeper will be there, to make sure there's no mischief," Snapshot told him reassuringly. "If you want me to call him over, he can set your minds at ease."

"Alright, we'll do that," Ironhide nodded, that seemed fair. "Hear that Star? We just need to wait for the keeper."

"And then you'll let us on?" Starscream asked eagerly.

"As long as you promise to do as the keeper says and behave," Ironhide firmly stated.

He wanted Starscream and Skyfire to know the ground rules before they went off acting like well... sparklings.

"We promise," They said in unison and smiled huge up at their parents.

"Good," Skyfall stated, he approved of Ironhide's conditions. This was a special treat but they still needed to obey the rules.

"Can we pick who we ride?" Skyfire questioned but his sire just patted his head and said. "We'll see what the keeper sees."

"Yeah, it's all up to him," Ironhide agreed as Starscream continued to pet the eager horses, some of which neighed for their keeper's attention, wanting him to appear faster. Thankfully, he did appear soon enough.

"Good Evening Folks," A Mech walked over to greet the small group.

The mech was a light built minibot with baby blue colours. He looked very lean and to be built for speed. Once he stopped at the fence side where the horses were standing, reaching down to pet a couple as he addressed Ironhide and Skyfall.

"I hear I have a couple little eager little bitlets wanting to ride?"

"Yes please!" the two sparklings instantly chorused, bouncing in their sires arms. "Can we go now?"

"Hold on," Ironhide reminded them sternly but not harshly. "We need to hear the rules first."

The blue Minibot smiled warmly, pleased to see creators who weren't just dumping their little ones onto the horses.

"Your sire's right, there are a couple of rules we need to go over first," he said gently. "Now I know you're both very excited but when you're riding a horse, you must be careful you don't yell too loudly because it might startle them. Can you do that?"

"Yes," The sparklings chirped.

The blue minibot smiled and nodded and held up two fingers to count off the rules.

"Rule number two, you can't jump and bounce around in the saddles. I know you're excited but you must control you're excitement. It can and will hurt the horses," He added.

They looked aghast at the idea of hurting the friendly looking horses and quickly assured him they would do no such thing.

"Good," he said approvingly. "Now, we need to pick who you'll go on and then I'll saddle them up. You'll have to come off when I say, alright?"

"Okay," they both agreed, they just wanted to get on the horses.

"You remember all of that?" Ironhide asked and got "Yes daddy."

"Can we chose who we go on?" Skyfire wanted to know.

The blue mech hummed and looked down at his little herd, looking everyone over and making sure that none of his trouble makers were here and surprisingly he didn't see any of them. With a smile he looked back at the eager sparklings and nodded.

"Yes you may. None of my trouble makers are here so there isn't any worry of things getting out of hand," He answered.

They cheered happily and started looking over at what was available. While they were doing this, Ironhide asked.

"So you got others that aren't here?"

"Yes, they're in a separate, larger enclosure," the keeper confirmed. "We only bring a certain number to this paddock during the day and then they are all returned to the rest of the herb at the end of the day. Luckily for you, the resident trouble makers happen to be away and you've been left with the best behaved ones."

"We are lucky," Skyfall commented upon. Considering how excited this bunch had been, he couldn't imagine how boisterous the others would be.

"Oh by the way. I'm Blurr. Sorry should introduced myself earlier," The minibot quickly said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly at how little mistake.

Ironhide smiled and held out his servo to the mech.

"Well nice to meet you, Blurr. I'm Ironhide and the little seeker here is Starscream."

"He's my daddy," Starscream explained seriously, making Blurr grin.

"I can see that and who do we have here?" he asked, looking at the others.

"I am Skyfall and this is my son Skyfire," the large shuttle introduced. "Son, have you made your choice?"

"Yeah, I wanna go on that one!" the little shuttle exclaimed, pointing to a sleek brown horse with a dark mane.

Blurr looked and smiled in approval a Time Skyfire's choice with a nod.

"Ah, great choice. That is Braidline. She is very sweet and is very careful with sparklings," He introduced as he walked over to kneel before the little mare, stroking her mane.

"You'll be looking after Skyfire, Braidline," he told the horse gently. "Now let's get you saddled up while Starscream chooses."

The little seeker in question was happily looking over his choices, trying to decide who was best. A beautiful black one with a sliver mane caught his attention.

And when he noticed the little horse the pony shook its head and wandered up closer to the lift its head up to the sparkling.

Leaning down Starscream pet the horses soft nose and head.

"Hi," He greeted the horse sweetly.

Blurr glanced over and noticed which horse Star was talking to and smirked.

"His name it Alloy."

"Hey Alloy," he greeted, rubbing the soft nose gently. "Can I ride you?"

Shaking his mane out, the horse snorted before butting Starscream hand.

"I'll get you saddled in just a moment," Blurr promised, still working on Braidline.

Starscream giggled, he was enjoying petting the friendly horse. The fur was short but very soft, he loved the feel of it. Soon enough, Blurr had finished attaching a saddle to Braidline and was lifting Skyfire up.

"Weee, this is great," Skyfire exclaimed happily, he couldn't wait to get going but was content to wait for his friend.

"Alright, now it's Alloy's turn," Blurr stated, coming over to the black horse.

The horse pulled away to face its handler as Blurr gently coaxed him over to the stables to saddle him up and strap on his tackle. Alloy whined in excitement as he knew what was coming and danced around in place.

Blurr along with Ironhide and Starscream chuckled at the horses silly antics as the blue mech struggle some to finish.

"Easy there Alloy, I'll never get done at this rate," Blurr said with a half laugh, this horse could be very impatient sometimes but he was a good rider.

"I can't wait daddy," Starsrcream told Ironhide excitedly.

"I know, you'll love this," the older mech agreed knowingly.

Soon Blurr was finally done getting Alloy ready and lead him back over to Starscream.

"Well here he is," The blue mech smiled.

Starscream beamed and couldn't wait to start riding but he had to remind himself to be patient. Alloy throw his head up and down to display his own excitement.

"Excited, aren't you boy?" chuckled Blurr as he nodded at Ironhide who lifted Starscream carefully up and allowed Blurr to take him. The slim Mech then placed the little seeker into the saddle and gave him some reins.

"There we go, you'll all ready," Blurr said as Alloy instantly trotted over to the mare, Starscream happily bouncing away.

"Now you two can have a turnabout the meadow," the keeper told the excited sparklings. "Just gently tap their sides if you want to walk or very gently tug the reins if you want them to stop. I'll be nearby in case you need me but these are very experienced horses."

"Okay," Starscream and Skyfire said at once and as instructed gently tapped the horses' sides.

The sparklings giggled joyful as Alloy and Braidline begun to walk and then slowly trot off into the field, bobbing their heads up and down at finally getting to ride sparklings around.

"You've done an excellent job with them," Skyfire's sire complimented as he watched the little horses trot about, looking very content. "They are very calm."

"They are," acknowledged Blurr. "But your kids are very well behaved to, some can get pretty overexcited and it can take a patient horse to deal with them. Little Starscream and Skyfire are behaving like angels."

Both father grinned at the compliment, the little mechlings were doing exceptionally well. Blurr suddenly whistled and the horses started to trot just a little faster, much to the sparklings delight.

Ironhide's optics widened some at how very well trained the horses were, taking commands from so far away.

"Wow, would you look at that," Skyfall whistled in amazement.

Blurr chuckled proudly as he watched them, happy to see the sparklings still behaving and have a great time.

"Alloy and Braidline I trust to follow verbal commands like that," he explained. "Some of them can only really follows more physical ones like pulling on the reins but the most trained can respond to whistles as well. It takes time, you have to learn their personalities but it's very rewarding in the end."

"I can see that," Ironhide said, very impressed. "My work trains cyberhounds, I've always been impressed with how they perform."

"You don't train them, though?" Blurr asked with a smile as the red Enforcer shook his head, he wasn't involved in that department.

"Nah, I'm more in that hands on kind of field and breaking in new recruits." Ironhide answered, crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

Blurr chuckled at this and he could see the mech doing such things. He then turned his attention to Skyfall to hear his expertise.

"I have very little experience with creatures," the large shuttle admitted. "I'm an offworld trader. But I am enjoying myself immensely here and I know Skyfire is too. We would be pleased to come here again."

"A business Mech, eh?" Blurr grinned. "You must travel a bit?"

"I do, although a little less since having my son," Skyfall said. "I hope to go on more trips in the near future."

"Plan I'm taking him along?" Blurr asked.

Skyfall shrugged and looked back out towards the field to watch his son and smiled.

"Maybe. It'll depend on where though. There are a couple places I don't think will be good for him until he's older," The shuttle replied.

"Some of the more industrial ones just wouldn't be any good, they would be both boring and dangerous for a sparkling," he continued. "However, there are definitely a few that would be suitable, it just depends where my business takes me."

"I understand," Blurr nodded before turning to Ironhide. "Think you'll go offworld?"

"On holiday maybe," Ironhide said with a wry grin. "My job keeps me squarely planet side."

Blurr nodded in understanding at this before glancing back out towards the field to see the horses and sparklings were okay, still having a good time.

It all looked good, he looked at the sparklings approvingly, they weren't digging their heels in too hard or yelling at the horses to go faster. As a reward, he gave another whistle, allowing the horses to go a little faster, both looked very confident. He watched closely, if it looked like either sparkling was distressed, he'd give the signal for the horse to slow right down but Skyfire and Starscream just cheered when their rides sped up a little. They were not galloping, it was just a fast trot now, letting the horses properly stretch their legs.

"Don't worry, I won't let them go too fast," he assured the Sires.

Ironhide smiled in thanks to Blurr for give his son such a great experience. But before he could voice his gratitude he heard soft clicking beside him. Looking he sound the mech from before in the bunny pen taking pictures.

"Wow, look at them. These could be my best yet," Snapshot praised.

"Hi Snap," Blurr greeted with a grin. "Your favourite customer, cute sparklings."

"Right next to first time couples," Snapshot laughed back. "They make the best pictures. You guys are gonna have some amazing pictures by the end of your trip."

"Sure looks like it," Ironhide agreed, the horses were still prancing away. They weren't bothered by the arrival of the new Mech. He wondered what they were like when this place was more crowded, you'd need to be a really good keeper to cope with that.

"And you even have one on Alloy! Did you do that because you knew I was coming or did you just do that?" Snapshot teased.

Blurr chuckled and shook his helm.

"I know you love Alloy but no. He's one of my best behaved and I knew he'd be perfect for a sparkling. He's so gentle and makes sure his rider is always safe."

"He does that," Snapshot agreed. "You know there was once an incident where a horse got started because of a loud bang? Alloy ran right over to help protect the sparkling and calm things down. He's one special horse...and very photogenic."

"Now I am impressed," Ironhide said honestly.

"I remember that, I thought I'd have a spark attack," Blurr said seriously, placing hand over spark in dramatic fashion. "I suppose you want a close up?"

"I sure do," the photographer grinned.

Blurr nodded and turned back to the field and whistled at a sharper pitch then before. The mechs watched as the horses turned from the direction they were going to start heading towards them.

The blue mech smiled proudly as Alloy and Braidline returned to him without complain, carrying the giggling the sparklings the whole way.

"You enjoying yourselves, little riders?" he asked reaching to pat the horses' noses.

"We love it," Starscream exclaimed before hugging Alloy. "This is the best!"

"Yeah!" Skyfire eagerly concurred. "Papa, can we come again, please, please."

"I'm sure we can," Skyfall said as Snapshot took more pictures.

And like Blurr said, Alloy became photogenic and started to throw his head to make his mane flap around, turned himself in different angles, and made Starscream laugh and giggle at what he was doing.

"Oh yeah, there's my little star," Snapshot complimented, taking picture after picture. "What about you, old girl?"

Braidline tossed her head, she wasn't as showy as Alloy but she did prance a little to please Skyfire who giggled away.

"Oh yeah there we are. Hey sweetie give me a great big smile...ah there we go," Snapshot cooed as he clicked his camera like crazy to catch as many good pictures as he could.

"How many pictures are we gonna end up with?" Ironhide whispered to Skyfall who smiled and shook his head.

"A lot by the looks of things," he said, very amazed. "But I imagine it will be worth it."

"Hmm," Ironhide agreed, it would be good for Starscream to have something visual to look over if he was feeling low. He hadn't forgotten Starscream's panic attack earlier, chances were it would happen again and he would be prepared for that.

Good happy memories were a good way of helping a troubled mind to relax and come back to the present.

A loud squeal from Starscream made Ironhide look towards his little seeker and smirked when he saw his little pony was showing off more by resting himself up on his hind legs.

"Daddy! Daddy, can you see us!?" Starscream called excitedly.

"Yes son, I can see you great," Ironhide called back with a laugh, what little horse was definitely a show off but not in a bad way.

Skyfire's mount was a little less showy but she was still giving her rider a very good time. The little shuttle was beaming widely and his wings were fluttering in a way that suggested he might lift off at any moment.

"My, I'd say if those little horses had wings like their riders that would make some amazing pictures. Specially little Aloy there," Snapshot laughed.

Blurr laughed along with him in agreement.

"No because I'd never be able to keep them grounded," Blurr argued.

"I can run after them on the ground but I'd be no match for them in the air," he added, shaking his head at the very thought. Snapshot was right though, his prizes horses would make for fantastic fliers but he was more than happy with how they were.

"Are you visiting any other exhibits after this?" Snapshot now asked the two fathers.

"Not sure," Ironhide said, glancing at Skyfall. "What do you think, will the sparklings be too tired after this?"

Still learning on the job, he was happy to hear any advice the larger Mech might have.

"Hmm maybe but we'll have to see once they come back. They may be thirsty afterwards and I know of the nearby drink bar. They make some mighty fine pick me ups," Snaps replied, watching the horses and little ones.

"I think that would be a good idea," Skyfall said with a nod. "They might not realise it, but their energy levels are probably getting low. It's amazing how much they burn off, I think we should get a drink and then see how we're all doing."

"Alright, we'll do that," Ironhide nodded, a drink sounded fine with him.

Blurr nodded and looking at the sparklings and whistled to Alloy and Braidline. Both horses stopped what they were doing and started headed towards their handler.

"That's probably enough for them," he said gently. "But Starscream and Skyfire are more than welcome to visit again, Alloy and Braidline have had a great time with them."

"And the sparklings with the horses," Skyfall acknowledged with a smile.

Braidline came up to Blurr first who offered a sugar cubes a treat for behaving. The horse licked the treat right up and stood perfectly still as the blue mech came around to help Skyfire out of the saddle, gently placing him on his feet.

"Enjoy that, little one?" he asked and Skyfire beamed happily.

"I loved that!" he exclaimed, bouncing on his feet.

"I can tell," Blurr said with a smile before turning his attention to Starscream. "You have a good time as well?"

"Yep yep yep!" the seeker chanted happily along with Alloy throwing his head up and down to show his joy along with the sparkling.

"You certainly had a good time boy," Blurr chuckled, stroking Alloy's nose. "Alright, off we go."

He lifted Starscram off with a flourish and the little Seeker instantly run up to Ironhide so he could be scooped up. He then smiled at Alloy and said. "That was great Alloy, I loved riding you. I hope I can see you again."

Alloy neighed and bobbed his head to the sparkling. Ironhide lifted Starscream up into his arms and hugged him lovingly.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Uh Huh!"

"That's good. You thirsty little guy? Skyfall and I are thinking about getting something," The red mech asked.

"OOh, yes!" Starscream exclaimed, his throat suddenly felt dry. Skyfire was also nodding his head, he too felt thirsty.

"Well, I'll get these guys sorted," Blurr laughed. "They're due their own drink. Come back any time."

The horses snorted and whinnied their agreement. The sparklings beamed and they said their goodbyes before being carried away.

 _Author's note. What do the sparklings get up to in the next chapter? Find out next time, in the meantime, have a very Merry Christmas._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. I managed to get 3_ _rd_ _place in a baking contest today so I thought I'd celebrate by posting a new chapter. Hope you all like._

 _Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

 _Enjoy and please review._

They looked around in awe of their surroundings as Ironhide followed the signs that Snapshot told him to look for to lead them to the drink bar. And as he said it didn't take them long at all.

Upon their arrival he noticed other mechs and femmes with their sparkling and younglings were there as well.

"Seems a little busier now," Skyfall mused but there were still seats and tables available so he wasn't worried.

"Yeah it does," Ironhide agreed. "Not too bad though...looks like there's a menu over the counter. Guess we'd better take a look."

"I'm really thirsty," Skyfire told his Sire earnestly who chuckled and patted his head.

"Soon son," he promised.

"Hm, let's see now. Oh there's a tropical blend who you like that one Star?" Ironhide suggested to Starscream as he gazed up at the menu curiously.

"Uh...okay," Starscream agreed, it looked like a nice drink. "You gonna have it too daddy?"

"Maybe...or you could pick one for me," Ironhide offered with a grin.

Starscream beamed at the offer and like dup at the menu and in no time he spotted one that sounds perfect for his dad.

"That one," Pointing to the part of the menu that red "Red Orchid"

Ironhide raised a brow at the suggestion and looked at his son curiously.

"And why that one?"

"Because you Red."

Skyfire giggled at this while Skyfall hid a smile. That was perfect sparkling logic.

"Well, I am red," Ironhide admitted. "So it probably is the perfect drink for me. Alright, we'll have a tropical blend and a red orchid."

It probably wasn't quite what he would have chosen but Starscream looked so delighted that he had to have it.

"And what about you Skyfire?" Skyfall asked his little shuttle.

Skyfire hummed as he looked the menu over a couple times until he came on one that caught his interest and pointed to it.

"That one, I want to try the Tigers stripe"

Skyfall looked at what his son was pointing to and saw it was a snow cone of some sorts.

"You're sure you'll like that?" he asked and Skyfire nodded eagerly, it looked really good. "Alright, you can have one."

It was a little indulgent but this was a special day out and thankfully, there were sparkling sizes for all the different drinks on offer. He considered the menu for himself when Skyfire piped up.

"What about that one for you daddy?"

He was pointing at a drink that said 'Shooting Star.'

Skyfall raised a brow at the idea and smirked.

"Hmm sounds interesting. Sure why not," He replied.

Now with their drinks chosen Ironhide and Skyfall stepped up to the bar to make their orders.

A bright green mech hopped up to greet them, looking like he had the form of a grasshopper.

"Evening. Names Hopper, what can I get cha?"

Starscream giggled, Hopper had long antennae which seemed to constantly twitch. Ironhide smiled at the serving Mech, before giving his order of tropical burst and red orchid. Hopper typed it up before saying.

"Good choices, have you had them before?"

"No, trying for the first time," Ironhide said as Starscream piped up. "I chose for daddy."

"And I chose for mine," Skyfire also said quickly with a grin.

"Really now. Then I'd guess you two are old enough to pick your own straws." Hopper smiled at the two sparklings.

Starscream was confused by the mention of a straw, having never heard of or used one while Skyfire eagerly chanted yes. Hopper chuckled fondly as he reached to grab a selection of straws and laid them on the counter for the little shuttle to pick from.

Skyfire eagerly grabbed a white with blue stripes straw and looking at Starscream who still looked a little bemused, said. "We use these to suck up the drink, they're really good!"

A little unsure but trusting his friend, Starscream examined the collection of straws before him before picking a red one with black stripes. He looked up at Ironhide and asked. "Are you having one daddy?"

"Nah, I don't do so well with straws, they're fun for sparklings," his sire explained with a smile. "Nice colours you picked."

Star smiled and hugged his straw to his chest. Ironhide gently tickled him for a couple seconds.

"It'll be a minute or two until you're drinks are ready. In the mean time you can have a seat and I'll bring them to you when they are," Hopper said, gesturing towards the selection of bench's around the bar.

"Thanks," Ironhide said and he paid for his and Starscream's drinks, then stepped outside so Skyfall could do the same for him and Skyfire.

They then went and sat on a good spot which had a view of the park. Starscream was clutching his straw and happily bouncing up and down on Ironhide's lap.

"Having a good day?" Ironhide asked him with a grin.

"It's the best," Starscream exclaimed. "I love this place."

Ironhide nodded before suddenly receiving a ping, it was from Ratchet. Probably checking up on him.

Hide raised his servo to the side of his helm to answer.

 _"Hey Hatchet,"_ He greeted.

He was answered by an irritated growl.

 _"Don't call me that. How's Starscream doing?"_

 _"How's he's doing good today? Thought Skyfall and I'd take the little ones to the zoo and so far they have been in bliss."_

 _"Really? That's great news,"_ the medic said, his tone a little warmer now. _"No issues?"_

 _"Well...,"_ Ironhide said, he was speaking over the comm so no one else could hear him. He didn't want his next words to disturb Starscream. _"Little Star had a bit of a panic attack earlier, a siren disturbed him but we managed to calm him down and make him feel safe. That's literally the only blip that's happened today. Can't tell you how happy he is right now."_

 _"I'm glad to hear that,"_ Ratchet said. _"I'm not surprised about the panic attack, there's a good chance there'll be more but it sounds like you handled it."_

 _"Yeah. I held him in my arms and had him listen to my spark to help calm him."_

 _"Good thinking. So what all has he done so far?"_

 _"Oh let's see, he fed a flock of friendly birds, bunny's, seen a cheetah, and rode a horse,"_ Ironhide said and then smirked.

 _"And we have pictures."_

 _"Pictures eh?"_ Ratchet said and there was definitely a smile in his voice. _"You'll have to show them to me sometime."_

 _"Of course,"_ Ironhide grinned. _"We're just having some drinks right now, might see some other attractions afterwards."_

 _"Little one will be tired out tonight,"_ mused Ratchet. _"Alright, I might come round tomorrow and see how he's doing but you did the right thing earlier. Call me any time if there's a problem."_

 _"Will do Ratchet. And I bet he'll enjoy seeing you again too,"_ Ironhide nodded.

Ratchet chuckled through the com before saying goodbye and ending the call. Starscream looked up at Ironhide curiously.

"Who that?" He whispered.

"That was Ratchet, remember him?" Ironhide asked.

"Uh huh, he gave me a treat and we went shopping," Starscream said.

"You got it," Ironhide smiled. "He just wanted to know how you were, I said we're having a great day."

Starscream giggled and chirped yep. Hide smiled and hugged Starscream lovingly before adding.

"And he said he'll come visit us tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Will he bring a treat?" Was the sly reply.

"You little rascal!" Ironhide exclaimed before tickling him, causing Starscream to shriek with laughter.

After a few moments, Starscream cuddled into Ironhide and said. "I like Ratchet."

"I know you do buddy," Hide laughed and settled them back down and got comfortable as they waited for their drinks to arrive.

"Who's Ratchet?" Skyfire asked curiously.

"Friend of mine whose a medic," Ironhide explained. "One of the best there is."

"Cool," Skyfire said as Skyfall gave Ironhide a knowing look.

"I believe that maybe our drinks," the large shuttle said.

Ironhide glances up to smile when he saw Hopper walked towards them, balancing a tray with their drinks on it.

The green mech greeted when as he arrived and playfully spun the try with the drinks with great skill as he set it on the table.

"One Tropical blend, one Red Orchid, one Tiger Stripe, and one Shooting Star," Hopper said as he picked up each drink and placed it in front of the one who ordered it.

"Thank you," the sparklings chorused which made the server grin and said. "Enjoy."

"Look, this is how you use a straw," Skyfire said, sticking his into his snow cone before sucking up the sweet liquid enthusiastically.

Starscream copied him, and squeaked when a rush of liquid flooded into his mouth. He accidentally blew back and was amazed at the bubbles he created. Skyfire giggled and did the same with his.

"Not too much of that," warned Skyfall said. "You need to drink it properly."

Skyfire hunched his shoulders and if he could have he would have blushed.

"Sorry dad," He said bashfully.

Skyfall leaned down and kiss the top of his sparkling's helm and hushed him.

"It's alright. I just didn't want you making a mess," He reassured. "Remember that time you got a little overexcited, what happened?"

"It went everywhere," Skyfire mumbled sheepishly.

"Hmm mm," Skyfall agreed, rubbing his son's back. "You just enjoy your drink, okay son?"

"Okay daddy," Skyfire said, cuddling into his father's hand as he started drinking again.

Ironhide glances down at Starscream to see how he was doing to find him sitting patiently, watching his friend and father. Hide raised a brow and leaned down closer to the seeker.

"Hey Star, everything ok?" He whispered.

"Hm, oh yes sir. I was just waiting for you to start drinking first."

A little surprised at being called sir, he said. "You don't have to wait for me. You wanna drink together?"

Starscream smiled and nodded so Ironhide lifted his drink up and swallowed some down. He watched the little seeker drink from his straw and smile at the taste. His wasn't as sweet as he'd been worried about, more and fruity taste.

Skyfire watched Starscream take a couple sips before he pulled away to take his breath.

"Is yours good?" Skyfire asked curiously.

Starscream smiled and nodded.

"It's really good. What some?" Star asked and carefully tilted his drink towards Skyfire to offer.

"Yes please," Skyfire said, his friends looked so pretty, with red, orange and yellow colours.

He took a deep sip, savouring the delicious.

"Yours is great!" He exclaimed. "You want some of mine?"

"Okay," Starscream chirped and happily accepted some of Skyfire's and moaned at the burst of flavour in his mouth.

"Mm, that's ones really good."

"It is," Skyfire grinned. "You want some daddy?"

"No thank you, I'm content with my drink," his father replied, taking a gulp of his drink and looking at it thoughtfully.

Ironhide chuckled and nodded in agreement, not one much for sweets. Maybe now and then on special occasions like this one.

Oh well, it didn't do any harm to indulge little Star in choosing the drink, it wasn't all that bad. He'd been worried it would be brutally sweet but it was more on the slight side of too sweet for him so he could tolerate it. At least the sparklings seemed to have picked drinks they loved, it was good to see them so happy.

He checked his chono, it was still early enough that they could stay at the zoo for a bit longer. As Starscream happily sucked his drink, he leaned down and asked.

"Star, are you wanting to look at some more exhibits or leave?"

Starscream glances up at his dad, still sucking on his straw before stopping and letting go of it.

"I want to see more please," He eagerly replied.

"Not too tired?" Ironhide asked, stroking his head fondly.

"No, I'm great!" Starscream chirped, beaming to show that he was ready to go.

"Alright, we can see some more sights," Ironhide agreed. "But if you do feel tired, let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Starscream said eagerly before adding. "I love this drink!"

"I'm glad you do little mech." Ironhide chuckled softly and ran his hand down to his back to rub the space between his wings lovingly.

Starscream giggled and squirmed under his dad's hand.

"Dad that tickles," He laughs.

"Really?" smirked Ironhide and lightly danced his fingers on the spot, causing Starscream to squirm and giggle.

"Glad I'm not ticklish like you," he teased as Starscream playfully swatted his hand.

"I bet you are," his son declared challengingly.

"Think so?" his dad asked, amusement dancing in his optics.

"Yeah," Starscream declared and putting aside his drink for now, lunged forward and started tickling his dad's side.

Ironhide just smiled in amusement, that wasn't going to work. Starscream pouted when his dad didn't instantly start laughing but he was determined to find a ticklish spot so he kept going.

Ironhide couldn't hold back a soft chuckle at the sparklings determination. The chuckle made Starscream believe he was getting close to make his dad laugh so his danced his fingers all around the large red frame.

"Tickle tickle tickle," Starscream giggles as he searched.

Skyfall was very amused at Starscream antics, he was certainly determined. He wondered if Ironhide really did not have any ticklish bits or was there a secret spot? A seekers wings and thrusters were sensitive but he wasn't sure about grounders.

"Try under the arms," Skyfire suggested with a giggle.

"Okay," Starscream giggled.

He reached up for under his dad's arms who lifted them to give him access. Star didn't hesitate to start working in fingers around the area, grinning as he waited for his dad to begin giggling. But unfortunately was disappointed when he didn't even break a smirk.

"Sorry son," Ironhide said, stroking his head. "Just not ticklish, too rough and worn for that."

"Aww," Starscream pouted.

"Never mind," his dad comforted. "You make me laugh in other ways, that's what counts."

Star cocked his head cutely.

"Like how?" He chirped.

"Well like when you and Skyfire were in the bunny pen. The way how all them bunny's were making you giggle. It made me laugh too."

"They were funny," Star giggled in remembrance.

"Exactly and seeing you happy makes me really happy," Ironhide explained with a smile. "And that's when I laugh."

Starscream thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Okay daddy."

Suddenly the little seeker closed his eyes and let out a big yawn, suddenly feeling like all of his energy from earlier was gone. Ironhide noticed the way his optics dropped and his frame relaxed in a way that demanded for recharge. Smiling he reached down to pull the seeker into his arms.

"Tired sparkling?"

"A...little," Starscream admitted with a large yawn.

It was strange to see, only a few breems before the little Seeker had been eager to explore more. And yet right now, he looked so tired.

"This is normal," Skyfall suddenly said to Ironhide. "He's had a very energetic day, they often don't realise they are getting tired until it suddenly hits them."

"Ah," Ironhide nodded, he was glad this was not unusual.

"Well then I best it's time to head back home then where someone can get a well-deserved nap," Ironhide replied, cradling Starscream to his chest.

The seeker's response was letting out another wide yawn as he settled down in his dad's large comforting arms.

"Aww," sighed Skyfire, he wasn't feeling as tired as his friend.

"Come on son, you'll see him soon enough," his sire said gently, lifting him up. "And I bet you're more tired than you think."

"Not tired," Skyfire said but he still settled in his sire's arms. Skyfall just chuckled at his words, he bet the flight home would send his son off into a nap.

"Was great seeing you," Starscream managed to say sleepily to his friend.

"Great seeing you too Star," Skyfire chirped, waving back at Starscream.

Ironhide and Skyfall stood up to head their way to the zoo exit. On their way they were stopped by one of the workers from the host shop.

"Hello, I hope you have enjoyed your visit?" they asked and the two adults nodded.

"It was great, the kids are just tired out but we'll be back," Ironhide assured them making the Mech beam.

"Wonderful. We have some pictures here if you would like to take a quick look," he said, holding up a couple of books containing the best pictures.

"Oh yes, Snapshot told us about them. I had almost forgotten," Ironhide stated.

Carefully he cradled Starscream in one arm while he flipped through the book, smiling at each wonderful picture. It warmed his spark to see the little seeker so happy and have so much fun.

He had to admit, that Snapshot knew what he was doing, there were some fantastic pictures. The ones with Star and Skyfire surrounded by bunnies was particularly endearing. And he was sure when Starscream woke up properly later, he'd love to look through these.

"They're great," he told the zoo worker. "I'll take it."

"Same with me," Skyfall said with a smile as Skyfire eagerly looked through his book. "It's a perfect memento our visit."

"We're glad you enjoyed yourselves and hope to see you again soon," the worker said, ringing up the books for them before giving them each a magazine. "Here is a list of special events we have on in the future."

"Thank you. Star had so much fun today I know he'll love to come back for another visit," Ironhide said as he accepted the flier and looked it over.

He gently adjusted Starscream better in his arms when he noticed the little seeker had fallen into recharge.

"Aww, little tyke," he chuckled. "Looks like we're heading straight home."

"Can you manage him?" Skyfall asked.

"Sure, let's just get out of here and I'll transform," Ironhide said, handing over credits for his purchase, the large shuttle doing the same. They headed outside onto the main street and with a fluid motion, Ironhide transformed so that Starscream was safely nestled in his cab, carefully held in place with a belt. The things he'd gotten that day were also safely stored away.

"Have a good evening Ironhide. It was very pleasent speadibg the day with you and your son." Skyfall waved bye to him as he prepare to fly back home himself.

"Same to you Skyfall."

"Bye," Skyfire called before he disappeared into his sires arms as the Mech took off, shooting high before transforming into a shuttle and joining airborne traffic.

"Now that's a fast way to get time," Ironhide chuckled, turning off into the road and joining the very ground bound traffic.

His sensors told him Star was sound asleep so he didn't rush home.

He knew during the drive, the gentle rumble and rocking of the drive soothed Starscream into a deeper recharge. He dreamed of the wonderful day he had, of all the fun and creatures he got to see and play with.

Ironhide made sure to keep to the traffic that wasn't overcrowded and loud.

It was actually quite pleasant taking a longer route home so he remained in calm, steady traffic. Normally, he'd opt for the quickest route home and that often meant loud, noisy vehicles which didn't bother him on his own but with a tiny passenger, it was different.

He paid attention to his surroundings, unable to stop himself from looking put for possible shops or attractions for Starscream. Apart from that panic attack, the day couldn't have gone better and he wanted to plan for future days out.

Hmm, maybe their next day out could be at the water park? A chance to teach Starscream how to have fun in water and maybe even swim.

Ironhide smiled at the idea of him standing in one side a pool and encouraging the little seeker to swim to him. He chuckled at the image of the poor little fella probably floundering and splashing water everywhere.

Seeing his turn coming up he took the last turn towards him home when out his mirror he caught a glimpse of an enforcer turning in behind him. Huh, how did he not notice him before?

He grimaced, he'd been too distracted and look what happened. Oh well, he'd seen them now and he had a suspicion they wanted to talk to him. Since they weren't flashing their lights, he continued on a bit more before pulling into a convenient parking place a little ways before his home. Whatever this was about, he wanted to take care of it right away.

They pulled in behind him and as they did so, he transformed with Starscream nestled into his arms and sound asleep. At least this neighbourhood was quiet, the sparkling barely stirred.

"What's this about?" he questioned sternly.

The enforcer transformed and saluted him before answering.

"Sorry for the unwelcome visit sir. Chief wanted me to check on the victim's progress and maybe talk to him," The mech reported.

"I remember him saying he'd do that," Ironhide nodded. "But as you can see, he's recharging and I don't really want to wake him up right now. But if you want to come in, I'll tell you what I've learned so far and how he's been doing. If you've got time, you might be able to talk to him later."

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry for any inconvenience," the enforcer said with a nod of gratitude.

"My apartment's just up here," Ironhide said as Starscream twitched in his sleep.

He gently hugged Starscream closer and hushed him, gently bouncing him in his arms.

"Shh, Little Star." He whispered softly as he gestured for the enforcer to follow him.

Quietly they headed up to Ironhide's apartment and entered.

"I'll go lay him in his bed and then we can talk."

"Very good sir," the younger Mech said and Ironhide left him in the hallway and quickly headed for the bedroom.

"You just rest, Little Star," he said soothingly, laying him on the berth and placing a plushie toy beside him. He then gently laid a blanket over him so the cute sparkling would be nice and cosy. He smiled as Star curled up, unconsciously grabbing his toy and hugging it close.

"Good boy, I'm just in the next room," Ironhide whispered to him, stroking his head before heading back to where the other Mech was.

"Ok, we can talk. Would you like some Energon?" Ironhide asked.

The enforcer shook his helm. "No thank you. I just finished my break when I spotted you on the road home."

"Alright," Ironhide said, gesturing towards his table. He wasn't hungry right now, he'd probably wait to have something with Star.

They sat down and the enforcer said. "By the way sir, my name is Ranger."

"Ironhide," the red Mech said, even though the other already knew his name. "I've been out all day with Star, we met up with a friend and his Sire."

"Is this someone Starscream had known previously?" Ranger questioned and Ironhide shook his head.

"Nah, we met them at a flier's park recently," he explained. "It's a little shuttle sparkling and his sire."

"Ah, I see. They took a shine to each other that quick huh?" Ranger smiled.

Ironhide chuckled with a nod. "Oh you have no idea. Those two are inseparable now they know each other."

"Glad to hear it," Ranger said. "So he's doing well?"

"For the most part," Ironhide said, with a small grimace. "He had a panic attack earlier today, the sound of sirens reminded him of the night he was recused. It was pretty traumatic for the little fellow."

"The chief told me some of what happened," Ranger said softly. "I'm glad though, that we got him out of there before worse could happen."

Ironhide nodded in agreement, glancing towards the hallway that lead to the room Starscream was recharging.

"Yes, we were lucky to get him before that swagger made off with him. If I hadn't seen him, I...I don't know want to know what would have happened," Hide growled.

"I don't think any of us want to imagine that," Ranger grimaced. "He's been in the Med Bay for some...uh, injuries he occurred in the raid.."

Ironhide couldn't help smirking grimly, he didn't regret that for one moment. Sure, it would probably cause him a bit of hassle but it was worth it for Star.

"...so we haven't been able to fully interrogate him but from the little that we've got out of him, he had some pretty unpleasant things planned," Ranger finished, face twisted in disgust.

A deep growling rumble built up in Hide's chest as he could only imagine and wished he had done more to that scum bag instead of just the simple castration.

"We're planning on putting him stasis and go through his hard drive to try and get a list of buyers and sells he may know of. But we do know of one buyer that was actually showing interest in young Starscream."

"You're kidding!?" Ironhide exclaimed in shock, staring at the younger Mech before him. Then he felt both horror and anger, if any slagger tried to take his little Sparkling, he'd make them pay. "Who is it?"

"He's got Sliverclaw, you heard of him?" Ranger asked and Ironhide felt his fuel lines go cold. That name again..."

"Yeh," he said quietly. "I have."

"Yeah, and it seems he's still searching for little Star. We've spotted a couple of his men walking the streets. It can only mean he's searching for something and from his history he's always going for seekers, young seekers."

"It get worse," Ironhide said grimly. "I caught a sneakthief breaking into my apartment, he claimed he was after weapons or something like that. But he mentioned that Sliverclaw was interested."

This made the other sit up even straighter, that wasn't good at all.

"Dang," he muttered.

Ironhide grimmed and nodded. "Yeah but I caught him before he could really snoop. About blown his helm off when I caught him. Now I feel I should have."

The enforcer sighed and pulled out his note pad to write down what Ironhide just told him.

"I think I'm glad you didn't, otherwise we wouldn't have this information, tempting as it would have been," he stated, copying everything done. "There hasn't been any other trouble?"

"No," Ironhide said. "Star suffered a panic attack at a restaurant because of some distant sirens, but nothing else. We were at a zoo today and it was fairly quiet, I didn't see anyone strange following us or see someone who looked like they shouldn't be there."

"Hmm, that's good. If you don't mind I'd like to check out the house to make sure your little unwanted visitor hadn't left you any little surprises," The enforcer requested.

Ironhide didn't hesitate to allow him and stood up to show him around and let him scan for any bugs.

"We'll leave the bedroom till last," he stated, he wasn't sure if their presence would wake up Starscream.

"No problem," Ranger agreed and they headed first into the hallway in front of the door, the most likely place that a bug might have been left.

Ranger held out his wrist and pressed something which brought up a scanner which started to sweep the entrance-way. Ironhide watched with interest, that was a good mod to have. He could see why Prowl had sent him.

After a few sweeps and no signs of anything Ranger hummed and wrote down that there was nothing at the entrance way and moved a little further into the room.

"Let's see, side tables, hidden nooks, and crannies would be the next choice," Ranger voices.

He tapped his wrist to enlarge the range of the scanner and begun to do a thorough sweep of the whole room.

Ironhide watched anxiously, not able to do anything else at present. Primus, if there actually was a bug and that slagging Skidmark got the better of him, he'd probably blow a gasket. Dang it all, he should have known that wretched Mech had been up to more than snooping around.

"I can't believe this," he muttered as Ranger continued. "Why can't they leave Star alone?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Ironhide. But another thing still puzzles me..." Ranger stopped his scan to face the red mech.

"I don't know if I'm the only one who thinks this but a sparkling like Starscream, don't you think his creators would have come looking for him by now? I mean we haven't even gotten an alert to a missing seeker sparkling before or after we done that raid."

"You know...that's a real good point," Ironhide said with a heavy frown. "It's been half in the back of my processor but well, I suppose I've been so busy with the little tyke, I didn't really dwell on it."

"That's understandable," Ranger said with a smile. "I don't have creations but my brother does and once you're with them, it's hard to think of anything else."

"Hmm," Ironhide hummed in agreement but still. "I expected it might take a bit of time, especially if others had been taken and thanks to the slagging blockers but you're right. His creators should have put out an alert long ago, even if they were from another city state."

Ranger nodded. "And even if they had placed it in another city the alert would have gone out to all enforcers. Slavers travel so they can be found in another city along with the reported. And for how long it's been, I have a very sinking feeling about what might have happened."

Ironhide raised a brow at the enforcer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what if...his own family sold him to them?"

Ironhide didn't speak for a moment, a horrible sinking feeling entering his tanks. Could it be true? Could someone really have sold such an adorable, sweet sparkling to slavers?

"Slag," he said, pacing a few steps as he tried to process the possibility. "I've seen some rough things in my time but if that's true..."

"If that is true then it would probably best that he never remember. Primus only knows if he was aware of what was happening to him before they made him forget," Ranger added.

"Yeah," Ironhide grimaced. "You know...I wonder..."

"What is it?" Ranger asked as the red Mech trailed off.

"Could be nothing but...he asked if he could call me daddy," Ironhide confessed, glancing in the direction of where Starscream was sleeping peacefully. "I said yes, couldn't help it but...even though he can't remember...is it possible a part of him knows he can't go back to his creators?"

"There is a good strong possibility. He probably doesn't know or understand why he feels like he wants to call you his father," Ranger added in understanding.

"Yeah," Ironhide said, his spark feeling heavy. Could that poor little sparkling have known he'd been abandoned by his creators before the slavers had blocked it from his mind? If it was true, he couldn't imagine the mental anguish his little Star would have gone through.

"Guess...we don't know for certain," he said, unable to sound convinced but still. "Could be there's an explanation...like if they thought he was somewhere else."

"Perhaps," Ranger said, also sounding dubious.

"But I still find it suspicious for it to be multiple days without any reports of a missing seeker sparkling," The enforcer grunted as he looked over his notes.

"Even if this youngster had been given to guardians who have been pretending he's fine, surely creators would eventually get suspicious they weren't able to speak to their sparkling?" Ranger added. "No, I'm afraid that unless perhaps his creators were badly injured or even offlined, I think the seekerlet being sold into slavery is the most likely explanation."

"It's starting to look that way," Ironhide agreed regretfully as Ranger continued his sweep.

"Do you think there is a possibility that Prowl could send a couple enforcers to the seeker cities to investigate. I mean ask around to see if anyone knows anyone who had a sparkling that suddenly disappear or if they may recognize him," Hide suggested while he followed Ranger.

"I'm sure it would be possible," Ranger agreed with a nod. "I think the Chief has started to get concerned about the lack of any reports on your charge. I think it would definitely be worth our while to contact the Enforcers in Vos to investigate this."

"Good, I want to get to the bottom of this," Ironhide said grimly. "If he was sold, then they deserve imprisonment."

"Hmm," the other hummed in agreement.

Ranger moves on towards the hallway to continue his sweep. Ironhide almost spoke up that he caught his unwanted guest before he could get this far. But instead choose to keep his mouth shut and let the enforcer search. It would be better to be safe than sorry.

For all he knew, the blasted intruder had used a mobile bug that could crawl into place. His fingers were feeling a little itchy, as though he should have a blaster in his hands. He huffed, it would probably be a while until he could go to a practise range.

"Hmm," Ranger suddenly said as his scanned beep. "What do we have here?"

Ironhide tensed up, very on edge as he watched the mech move closer to a small shelf Ironhide had along the wall in the hall way. He watched as Ranger walked closer to it and begun to slowly run his servos up and down its surface.

"Frag it all if something's there," Ironhide muttered quietly to himself.

"I think we've got something," Ranger announced as his nimble fingers finally located something and he pulled it out.

Ironhide looked over Ranger's shoulder to look at what he had. Rage built up in his spark when he spotted the tiny little bug, a small red light blinking to indicate it was working.

"Slag, that fragging son of..." He growled lowly and his fingers itched even more to grab his blaster and go hunt down that slime ball for bugging his home.

"Glad I came," Ranger said softly. "They stay out of sight so no one knows they're here."

"I wouldn't mind smashing it," Ironhide growled, although he made no move to do so. Tempting as it was, that wasn't the best idea.

"I'm sure," chuckled Ranger.

"But I have a better idea." Reaching into his subspace and pulling out a small box and putting the bug inside.

"Now with that out of the open to hear us, I'll take this little Jew Jew beetle back to base and have our top expert to scan and track the signal it's transmitting back to its source."

"Sounds perfect," Ironhide said, just as he detected a sound coming from the bedroom.

He quickly rushed through, worried something might be there but it was just Star shifting in his sleep. The red Mesh knelt down and gently stroked his sons head, watching as a faint crease melted away. Little thing was just dreaming.

Smiling tenderly he leaned down and kissed his little Star's forehead lovingly, thumb still stroking the tiny helm his palm cranked.

"Shh, it's alright Star," He whispered in a hush tone.

Completely ignoring the enforcer he knew must be standing in the doorframe to the room watching them.

"Mmm," Starscream mumbled, moving into the loving touch. He didn't look distressed and it made Ironhide feel much better.

Stroking his head until the little Sparkling was completely relaxed again, he carefully backed away and out the door. Ranger had moved aside for him and gave him a smile. "You're really good with him."

"Thanks," Ironhide acknowledged, he still felt like he was making this up sometimes.

"Well, I believe there aren't any more bugs so I'll just get out of your wires and take this back to base," Ranger voiced as he held up the tiny black box to gesture too.

Ironhide nodded and walked the fellow enforcer back to the door.

"Thank you for coming. I had no idea that slagger had gotten that far."

"You had no reason to suspect," Ranger assured him. "This was fast work, getting a bug in place so soon after you took Starscream home. At least now we've got it."

"Yeh," Ironhide said, still feeling uneasy about it all. Just the fact that this had gotten past him did not sit well with him. "You keep me updated on this?"

"Of course," Ranger assured him. "Chief Prowl hopes I can work with you on Starscream's case, we need to make sure he's kept safe."

Ironhide nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the little guy deserves a happy and comfortable life. He's been through too much for his age."

"Yes. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Ranger replied, pulling out a small chip and handed it to Hide.

"This is the frequency. Just give me a call if there is anything you need or if you see anything suspicious."

"Thanks, will do," the red Mech confirmed as they headed for the door. "Have a safe one."

Ranger grinned and bid him goodnight before departing. Ironhide sighed, what a day that had been. Seeing as Starscream seemed settled, he decided to watch the news channel, see what was happening. He'd wait a bit and then perhaps wake up Starscream for some fuel. The little tyke would probably need something.

Outside of the building complex Ranger glances back over his shoulder before transforming into vehicle mode and drove away. Merging with traffic he begun to call to inform his findings to his boss.

 _Author's note. How does Ironhide and Starscream's night go? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
